


Infernal Fire

by Mamabot (JeanFi)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prime Blood, Torture, broken sparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elita's death, the Femme Division has raced from Cybertron to Earth with information they and the Wreckers have found out about their captured teammates, like Chromia. Along the way, we find out why Inferno and Firestar have a damaged sparklink, and mentor Ratchet tries to fix it. We also find out WHO killed Elita and her incubating infant.  Will they recover Chromia in time?  What does this have to do with Skyfire's bondmate?<br/>Full of fluff, angst, turmoil, and love (family and friends)</p><p>My Prime Blood AU. Revised Aug 2016, original date Jan 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions  
> Spark guard plate: a plate welded over the spark chamber to keep it emerging and accidentally bonding. (if you like, a spark-condom) As far as I know, I made this up for Megatron in my Tron story. 
> 
> Cord: male/mech interfacing appendage emerges from a slit in the soft flexible underarmor skin 
> 
> Code: Trans-fluid the male/mech fluid containing RNA code. RNA: aka, DNA, 
> 
> NOTE: This takes place BEFORE Optimus meets my human OC Monique/Poco. Elita's death is still a very fresh wound, not just to him, but to everyone.
> 
> The One: When bond mates sparks merge, they are no loner two beings, but one soul… one essence... One life… One existence. One. 
> 
> Sparklink: The telepathic and empathic abilities only spark mates share.

Story Begins: Having stolen one of Shockwave’s ships, they have come in hot to Earth to deliver news and seek temporary safety/recoup time.  As soon as the crash registered on Teletran 1‘s security systems, Sideswipe & Sunstreaker, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide dash out to investigate.    
     Ironhide reports back to the command room, “Prime, the femmes are here.”  
   Optimus Prime curiously replies, “How many?”  
    Ironhide, “All.  Well, all currently on active duty at Rock Bottom.”  It was his way of saying his own beloved is still not among them.  It still leaves questions.  
     Prime asks again, “Why?”  
     “Unknown.  First priority is to bring them in.  Some are in better shape than others.”  
   “Understood.  Do you need assistance?”  
     “No.  We’ll make it.  Out.”  
     Anxiously, Prime waits at the Ark’s doors for the returning party.  
  
  Firestar, in her dully flatbed truck mode, carries two of her sisters, while Ratchet carries two more. Strifer along with Moonracer and the mechs, surrounded them in security detail.  They headed straight for the med bay with Prime striding right behind them.  He helps lay the injured on the gurneys until Ratchet nods to Prime silently ordering: his duty was done, clear his med bay of all non-essential personnel.    
      Prime give Moonracer, Strifer and Firestar curious looks as they limped out of the med bay.  Ratchet slams the door after Ironhide, the last to leave.  Prime turned to the three clearly exhausted femmes.  “Shouldn’t you be in there, too?”  
     Moonracer smiles weakly, “Prime, I might be scratch and dinged, but what I need isn’t in the med bay.”  
     Ironhide smiles tenderly to her, “He’s on patrol.  He should be back in a couple hours.  You look like you could use some recharge.”  She nods and then staggers.  Prime flicks a finger to Ironhide, who wraps an arm around her waist.  “Come on darl’n, lean on me.  You will be just the icing on his returning cake.”  
       Strifer puts a hand on Commander Moonracer’s shoulder, “I grabbed the data pads while you were helping with the extraction.  Go.  I’ll debrief Prime.  When you have a clear head, come.”  Prime nods his confirmation to take it as his order.    
     She sighs and leans her weight into Ironhide.  Halfway down the hall, he gives up and just lifts her into his arms.  She curls her arms around his neck and the tears trickle out.  “I’m so sorry, Ironhide.  I haven’t found her yet.  I’ve been looking so hard-”  
      Ironhide clamps his hand behind her helm forcing her face into his neck.  He doesn’t want her to see his own face hurting for her, or his tears also leaking out.  “Hush dar’ln.  It’s just the exhaustion talking.  Don’t worry your pretty little helm about me and my battered spark. I’ve been through worse.”  
     She sobs, “No you haven’t, you big red liar.”  
     “Well, shush anyways.  We’re here at your favorite spot.”  He punches in his override code and enters Powerglide’s quarters.  Nearly big as life, is a pin up poster of Moonracer beside the bunk.  Ironhide chuckles seeing it.  “Hum, I wonder what’s on his processor every night?”  Carefully he eases her down and pulls the heavy flight blanket over the beyond exhausted femme commander.    
        Her optics slip closed at the scent of her lover on the blanket.  It’s so comforting, her breathing slows, “I’ll never stop looking.  I promise you, Ironhide.”    
    He can’t help but press a kiss to her forehelm at her devotion.  Slag she’s a commander worthy to take Elita or Chromia’s place.  He leaves silently, but puts a note in chalk on Powerglide’s door.  Warning:  **Sleeping Mate Inside.**   Yes, it’s true they haven’t spark-bonded, but in every other sense of the word, they are mates.  
   
      Striding back down the hall, he ponders them.  They support, encourage, and love each other with every pulse of their sparkbeat for the other.  In fact, neither Powerglide or Moonracer corrected anyone very often who called them mates.  
  
_{flashback} Powerglide had sworn Ironhide to secrecy when he found First Aid welding an extra strong piece of metal over his spark chamber straight to the underarmor.  Ironhide quirked an optic brow, “Trying to be tougher than me?”_  
_Powerglide shakes his head near tears.  Ironhide knows from experience how sensitive the underarmor is in that area.  “I’m not doing this to keep her out.  I’m doing this to keep me in.”_  
_Ironhide now knows, the tears are not from the physical pain.  Powerglide has just put a barrier between himself and Moonracer.  They will not be able to spark bond.  Powerglide’s voice chokes, “I can’t fathom the thought of Mooney baring my pain.”  Ironhide shook his head in disbelief of steps Powerglide would go to love his Moonracer.  The fool. {end flashback}_  
  
       Ironhide, turns down the hall, sighs heavily, and raises a prayer to the stars, “Please Primus, let me give my spark to Chromia.  Let me take her pain away.  She’s waited too long.  Forgive me?”     
  
~~    
     Just as Ironhide had taken Moonracer out of sight, Firestar slumps against the wall for support.  Optimus takes her arm gently making her turn and face him.  “I’m alright.  Just a rough flight.  Probably near the top of ten worst.”  
     Optimus also puts an arm around her and guides her down the hall, “Come on Firestar, you can barely keep your optics open.”  
     She tries to pull away but is too weak, “But sir, the debriefing?”  
     He smiles, “Can wait until I understand you.  Now come on.”  She makes it two steps and drops to a knee.  He too lifts her to his arms.  
     Tears leak down her face, “I’m not a helpless weak helium-headed bim-bot femme.”  
      Optimus smiles warmly lifting her higher into his arms, “No, you’re not.  You are a proud soldier and remind me very much of a stubborn pink commander.”  He holds her closer and she relaxes in defeat of his compliment.    
  
      By the time Optimus makes it to Inferno’s personal quarters, Firestar is deep in recharging sleep. Optimus taps in his override code and opens the door to the darkened room.  He barks a sharp whisper, “Inferno!”  Only a grunt and a moan comes from the berth.  Optimus tries again.  
     This time Inferno rolls over and growls, “Go away Sunstreaker.”  And the snoring begins again.  Optimus takes two steps forward and kicks the berth from underneath with his big ped, making Inferno jump.  His optics pop open sitting upright. “Optimus?  Please, be kind.  I’ve a patrol that was to the Pit and back--”  
    Optimus orders, “Move aside, soldier.”  
    Inferno’s voice nearly squeaks, “What?!!”  
    Optimus chuckles softly, “I have a gift from Primus for you.”    
     Inferno is still confused and can’t see what Prime has, but does as his Supreme Commander ordered.  He scoots to the side pressing his back to the berth wall and lifts the blanket.  Optimus slips Firestar to her mate’s side.  As soon as they touch, the damaged spark-link is complete.  Inferno wraps his arms around his sparkmate tightly. “Oh my beloved ‘Star,” he cradles her tightly and a sob of happiness escapes.  
     Optimus lightly orders, “Inferno, she’s very tired.  Very drained.  You must let her sleep and make sure she refuels.  Got it?”  
    Inferno caresses his mate, “I will protect her from even herself.  After all, she shares my spark.”  
    Optimus places a warm hand on the mech-mate, “I know you will.  Take all the time you need.  Debriefing can wait awhile.”  
      Inferno chokes on his emotions, “Thank you, sir.”  
      Firestar snuggles down groggily, “Where am I?”  
    Inferno and Optimus answer softly together, “Home.”    
     Optimus turns to leave hearing Inferno soothe his beloved back to sleep. The empty half of Optimus’ spark cries out to a lost mate, but the living piece lifts in delight at seeing a couple back together.  He steps out into the hall re-securing the door.  Yes, this is what he lives for, to see his mechs and femmes succeed in finding mates and lives full of love.  Prime’s footsteps to the planning room is light and hopeful.  
  
~~  
     As soon as Ironhide and Optimus left with her teammates, Strifer turns to Jazz.  “Please, take me to the war room.  I must tell you something before they get back.”  
    Jazz leads her silently to the room.  Along the way, he reaches down entwining their hands.  Her grip is nearly crushing with fear.  Inside the room, he closes the door, and she latches herself around him.  A sob escapes, “I found her.”  
      Jazz doesn’t let her leave his arms, but he does lift her chin, “What do you mean?”  
      “You can’t let Ironhide be in the room during this meeting.  I don’t care what you do, but he can’t be here.”  
     Jazz shakes his head, “That’s not going to be easy.  He is one of the commanders. Wait!”  He puts it together, “Are you saying you found Chromia?!”  
       “I think I have, but I didn’t like what I found.  Ultra Magnus and I have been working on some secret information.”  
      “Does Moonracer know?”    
      “Not much.  Only that I have a hint of a hope.  Magnus and I know we have proof, just not an exact location yet. Or an extraction plan.  Or enough information to make one.”  
      Jazz sighs and draws her back to his arms thinking, soothing her neck.  “You don’t seem as tired as the other two.”  
      “Moonracer and Firestar piloted the ship the whole way.  If you can call it a ship.  She told us all to rest. It was a long horrendous flight, if you can call it that either.”  
     Jazz smiles pressing his lips to her temple, “Well, you’re home now, love.”  She snuggles deeper into his arms.  He mummers against her against her helm, “I was going to try more romantically to ask you this, but after everything…”  He lifts her chin once more, “Will you bond with me, take my spark with you when you go back? ”  
      She smiles, “Do you seriously mean wild, partying, a mech’s-mech is actually willing to reduce his spark to only one femme?”  
     He gives her a wild smirk and backs her up to the table, “No, not one femme.  You.  There is a whole universe of difference.”  
      She lets her fingers wander up his chest plate, “Really?”  
      “Yes.  Only you can handle this much awesomeness.”  He waggles his optic brows.  
     Her chin lifts to him, “Show me.”  He lowers his head and captures her lips, reeking havoc with her processor.  Her fingers curl into his chest panel.  His curl into her aft panels.  
     “Jazz, that’s not the kind of de-briefing I meant.” Optimus coughs from the doorway.    
     Jazz drops his head to her shoulder, “Scrap.”  Her chest giggles, and still flushed and running hot.    
       Optimus can see that heated dazed look in her eyes, “I’ll go get the mugs, you two get the briefing prepared, like you were supposed to.”  
     Jazz is clear headed enough to tell him, “Its about Chromia.  Get rid of Ironhide.”  
      Optimus locks the door and codes it so not even Ironhide can get in, “What do you mean?”  His own spark flip flops between hope  & delight and anticipation & dread.  
  
      Jazz backs away from Strifer so she can face Prime.  “Ultra Magnus and I have been working on finding her.”  
     “Why didn’t just you come?  Why did you risk everyone?”  
     Strifer bits her lip and takes a deep sigh, “Sir, please don’t take this the wrong way, but after what happened to E-” quickly remembering not to say the dead commander‘s name before her mate,  “Err, our first commander and then our SIC, our current commander decided that we stay together.  She decided it was safer to wire the base with explosives and lose the whole base to self destruct than to risk a skeleton crew being captured by Shockwave trying to hold it down.”  
        Optimus leans in nodding.  It was a great risk to move all five half way across the galaxy. “How did you get here?  That hunk looked like it could barely fly before it crashed.”  
    Strifer rubs her head in a new dent, “Yeah, that’s true.  We stole it from Shockwave’s repair bay.”  
     Jazz scoffs, “Repair bay?”  
     She rolls her eyes to him, “Well, duh.  If we stole it from the main line, he would have noticed.  This gave us a few leaps of a head start, but it also made it one of the most wild and challenging rides of my life.”  She turns to Jazz and smirks, “Kind of like going rally racing with you.”  He chuckles with her.  
     Optimus rubs his own head. His femme soldiers risked a lot for just one more.  He looks carefully between the couple sharing a loving moment.  Optimus drops his eyes to the underside of his palm where Elita‘s name is secretly engraved.  He rubs it tenderly.    
     No, the femmes didn’t risk all this for Chromia.  They did it for Ironhide & Chromia. They did it for love to continue.  Something the Decepticons wouldn’t understand. Hope.  
     Looking up from his mate‘s name, he brings the conversation back on track, “So what information do you have?”  
     Strifer pulls a chip from her gauntlet, “This.”  A knock at the door makes them all jump.  
      “Prime, what’s going on?” Ironhide asks.  
      Optimus tucks the chip into his own gauntlet and asks quietly, “Any other news?”  She nods.  “Alright.  Proceed with that, and I’ll look this over privately afterwards.”  She nods.  Optimus unlocks the door letting Ironhide in.  
    “What’s the big deal?” the weapons commander asks again.  
     Jazz curls Strifer closer, “I need to ask Prime privately if he would certify our bonding ceremony before we announced it to everyone.”  
     Optimus, the master of façade, nods.  “And I remind him that I will certify it, but it should remain secret to keep Strifer or Jazz from being a pawn with the Decepticons.”  
      Ironhide nods solemnly knowing that was a key reason Elita had been killed.  Then lit’s a smile, “You were going to have me as a witness, right?”  
     Jazz reaches a hand out to his dear friend, “Wouldn’t have it any other way, Dion.”    
      Ironhide clamps a hand on each shoulder of the couple.  “Strifer, he’s going to make your life pit.  Jazz, she will make your life … well, an improvement.”  Everyone in the room laughs.  
     Ironhide reaches into his subspace withdrawing the high-grade.  Optimus puts his hand on it and shakes his head.  “Save it for later.  Right now, we still have business.  Strifer, what have your risked life and servo for?”  
    “Ultra Magnus wanted me to send you a report of his findings.”  She goes over to the computer and slides a different chip in.  Optimus and Ironhide take their seats.  Jazz brings the cups of warm herbal Energon over.  A huge one for Strifer, knowing how depleted she is.  He spoons a couple drops of honey into it as well.  Optimus shares a smile with Ironhide.  Elita’s Earth-influence.  Ironhide takes the honey jar from Jazz before he can put it away.  Slowly, Ironhide drops two into Optimus’ mug and then his own.  Strifer turns just in time to see Optimus silently clink his mug with Ironhide.  A silent prayer for their two lost beloveds.  
     Strifer slips into the chair beside Jazz and squeezes his hand tightly under the table.  The screen comes on showing a map of Cybertron and several of the underground passages.  Her finger trails across the lit war table making a purple line.  
      “We know that this is a fuel line to a Con lab.  But it isn’t Energon.”  
     Ironhide narrows his gaze, “What is it?”  
Optimus is silent as he draws his own finger across the table while the others speculate.  He tunes them out.  Closing his optics, he reverts back to his Orion days and following the grid data.  Fire.  There was a fire in this area.  It was a bad one.  And then a slow cheeky smile comes across his face.  
     “Care to share with the rest of the class, Optimus,” Ironhide teases him taking a sip of his mug.  
      Optimus leans back and sips his own. His gaze narrows in on Strifer.  She tries to look away quickly.  Optimus smerks out loud.  She looks back and lets out her own cheeky smile.  He tips his mug to Strifer, “Oh, you femmes are sneaky bots.”  
     Ironhide looks between Strifer and Optimus, “Mind letting the rest of us know?”  
     “What’s tomorrow, on the Cybertronian calendar?”  Optimus takes another drink waiting his reply.  Ironhide shrugs.  He points to Strifer, “We will have to wait for Firestar and Inferno to come round.”  He taps the depot at the end of the purple line, “Come on Dion!  Look.”  
       Ironhide gawfs at his old name and leans in to the map.  Then turns it around.  “Hey!  Isn’t that…?!”  
      Jazz leans over to Strifer smirking, “That’s why he’s not the tactician.”  
Ironhide raises a fist, “No, but I can still flatten your nose.”  He turns back to the map, “What’s in there?”  
      Strifer pipes up, “Firestar wanted to confirm with Inferno.  She has a sample.  Moonracer wanted to get Powerglide’s perspective of this area.”  She pulls up another side of the other end of the purple line.  Optimus is looking closely at the end point of the line.  He shares a secret look with Strifer.  She nods.  
       Optimus turns to Ironhide, “After, Jazz and Strifer bond, I want you to take some time doing a complete over haul of the femme’s weapons.  Find out if there is anything we can do to help them. And find Skyfire.  I want them going home safely in one piece.  Got it?”  Ironhide nods.  
  
       With that, Optimus shuts down the table and smiles broadly.  “So, ready?”  
      Jazz turns to Strifer and takes both her hands, “Ready?”  She nods.  
      The group stands together under the Autobot insignia painted in gold on the wall with the mark of Primus even higher.  This room is more than a war/planning room.  At times it became the chapel and prayer room as well.    
     Optimus puts a hand on both his friends’ shoulders, “I’m sorry.”  They both look at him curiously.  “I should have had my two best friends present when I took my vows… but…” He smirks to Jazz and Strifer, “I was too impatient and greedy.”  The mechs laugh lightly knowing how much in love Orion was with Ariel.    
       Strifer on the other hand just gapes at patient, calm, controlled Optimus Prime before her? “You?”  The other two nod in agreement.  Optimus smirks the old Orion light-sparked smirk.  
       Then becoming regal, Optimus Prime stands back up straight and takes their hands laying one each other’s sparks and holding it there wit his own.  “A spark bond was a gift Primus granted his children.  The most sacred union ever.  From this moment forward it will no longer be Jazz or Strifer.  You will be One.” Optimus takes a sigh and drops his tone for a moment, “You’ll never be who you were before.”  Then back to his Primal tone, “From this moment forward you will encourage, support, grieve and pain together.  You will be forever… One.  Until All Are One. Strifer, to you accept Jazz’s spark to join yours?  You vow to guard it, encourage it, support it and love it with every last…”     
      Optimus chokes a whispered prayer for himself, “Primus help me.”  
      Ironhide puts a hand on his grieving friend’s spark chamber.  Jazz and Strifer are seeing first hand the other have of this bonding.  When one dies, the other is half empty and struggles to continue forever reaching and longing to be reunited with it‘s other half.  Some never recover from the silence and either go insane or give up and die shortly after their mate.  Only the very, very strong can push through the pain and keep existing half-sparked.    
     They touch Optimus tenderly knowing he is doing exactly that for the Autobots.  They have all become his surrogate other half he lives for.    
     Strifer curls her fingers into Jazz’s chest panel facing her love, “Jazz, I love you.  And I would be honored to cleave my spark with yours.  No matter the risk.”  
      Jazz can see that Optimus is still finding it hard to breathe.  “Strifer, the sweetest sexiest thing in the universe.  I would be delighted to have your spark mingle with mine.  Together, our sparks will make the most beautiful music Primus could ever imagine.  Come, make music with me.”  He taps her chest lightly and the outer armor plate covering her spark retracts at the same time as his.  
      Optimus has regained himself at this point, and smiles at his friends’ unconventional vows, but just as meaningful.  “As Prime, I hereby certify that Jazz and Strifer are now bonded sparkmates.  Primus bless you with a long and bright future.”    
     With that, he and Ironhide turn their backs letting the two sparks emerge from the underarmor and bond in a flash of blue light whiting out their optics, even with their backs turned.    
  
      As the light finally dissipates.  Ironhide and Optimus swiftly turn catching the two bots before they hit the floor, euphoric grins on their faces.  The newly bond couple are settled into the chairs still grinning at each other.  It’s obvious they are using the new sparklink to communicate with each other.    
      Optimus reaches into his subspace and pulls out a special bronze trimmed data pad.  This is one he keeps historical documentation on.  He writes on the pad and then slides it to Ironhide to sign.  He does.  Then slides it to Jazz and Strifer to sign.  They do as well, and then it is passed back for Optimus to seal with his signature.  He takes the stylus, touches it to the Matrix, and then touches the data pad.  The document has been permanently recorded by the reigning Prime.    
     Under past rule, they never would have been allowed to bond: caste restrictions.  Under past rule, data clerk Orion Pax would not have been permitted to court Superintendent Ariel either.  Optimus smiles to the couple, “I am glad I could seal your bond for the records.  Do you want a copy?”  
       Jazz grips her hand pressing it to his lips and cups her face with the other, “The only person I really wanted it certified by, was Primus. No offense, Optimus.”  Strifer leans in and presses her forehelm to his.  Optimus smiles.  
     Ironhide lays a hand on both of them, “What Primus has brought together through all of this, just can not be broken.”  He looks up to Optimus supporting and encouraging the widower,  “Ever.”  
     Optimus whispers, “Until all are one…. Again.”    
     Strifer reaches a hand out to Ironhide, “We’ll find her.”  
     Ironhide holds her hand sweetly, “Honey, today is for you.  Don’t even ponder us.”  He chucks a thumb between Optimus and himself. Ironhide then smiles to Optimus, “I think we should get these two out of here.”  The two commanders guide the dazed newly-bonds down to Jazz’s quarters.    
Jazz smiles to his friends, “Thanks guys.  You know there will be a party later.”  
      Optimus puts a hand on each one of their helms, “I good reason to party.  A secret bond and then Inferno & Firestar’s anniversary.  It’s a good day.”  
    Strifer smiles to Optimus while grabbing Ironhide’s hand, “Lets hope it only gets better.”  Optimus smiles and taps his gauntlet holding the secret information, nodding.  Then he sends them on their way.  
      Prowl coms Optimus and Ironhide in the room. “Just a reminder, the UN is coming.”  
     Optimus turns to Ironhide with a devious smile, “Prowl, could you please contact them.  Tell them something has come up that consumes our attention.”  
        Prowl carefully asks, “Ah, sir, like what?  You know the humans will not be satisfied with a vague answer.”  
    Ironhide snerks, “Oh come on Master of Words.  Just concoct something that with take them a few days to translate.”  
     “Lie?”  Prowl gapes.  
      Optimus shrugs, “I think the proper term is, embellish.”  
     “Are you going to let me in on the truth?”  
     “The femmes came back with a host of information that needs time to sift through.  And…”  
    Prowl leads, “And… what, sir?”  
    Ironhide responds, “A significant spark bond anniversary for Inferno and Firestar needs to be celebrated tonight.”  
     Prowl scoffs, “Jazz just wants to throw a party.”  
    Optimus uses his serious tone, “No, not Jazz.”  He pauses and turns to Ironhide laying a hand on his shoulder, “I do.”  For a moment, Ironhide saw Orion, and smiles to him.  He actually chuckles, “If that femme is going to fly that wreck half way across the universe to be with her mate on their spark bond-date, it’s time for a celebration.”  
     Prowl waits a few moments as well.  Ironhide is roaring with laughter. Prowl responds warm supportive, “As you wish, Prime. Out.”  
      Optimus smiles to Ironhide, “We have work to do while the others rest.”  
  
    He returns to his office and locks the door.  Ironhide goes across the hall to his own office and begins his own orders.  Optimus plugs Strifer’s chip into his terminal and then begins going over Strifer and Ultra Magnus’ notes.    
     Painfully, there are notes referring back to Elita’s death.  It was hard, but Magnus had respectfully included only the crucially needed details that apply to the situation currently at hand.  It smelled of an inside job.  Somebody who either knew the Wreakers or the femmes had been in on Onyx, Elita and Chromia’s capture.  But why?  
  
~~  
    Returning from patrol, Powerglide stomps down the hall towards his quarters fuming. Seeing the chalk mark on his door, he swipes a palm smearing it. “That was painfully cruel, Sunstreaker!” He yells down the empty hallway.  He is sure the twins were watching on the vid link.  
      Inside the quarters, Moonracer is deep in recharge with the heavy flight blanket pulled over her head heard the bellow, but doesn’t move.  She just couldn’t, nor did she want to, hoping to be a pleasant surprise for the red jet when he comes in.  But she is quickly disappointed.  
     Powerglide continues as he enters his quarters fuming and turning the lights up to full. Yanking his weapons off his armor, he tosses them on the shelf.  “Ha ha, real funny you clowns!  Threw scrap on my bunk just to finish off the joke.  Well!  Joke’s on you!  Now while I get cleaned, you two get that crap out of my bunk or I’ll beat you with it!”    
    He begins yanking his gauntlets, shin guards off as he headed for a door across the room.  
     Moonracer peeks out from under the blanket to see why he is in such a fowl mood.  He is continuing to swear, while stripping the dirty armor from his body, “Fragg’n FAA.” Tossing the helmet to the floor.  “Stupid Air Traffic Control.”  Left shoulder panel  “Slagg’n NSA!”  Right shoulder panel.  “Slagg-it, I was protecting your stupid White House and you shot me down!!” His wings are singed.  Powerglide slams open the door to the wash racks he shares with the Aerial Bots, and another large piece of armor hits the tiled floor.  
      The angry hurting red plane-bot, thrusts on the hot water.  He tries yanking his wings off, but can’t reach the clasp with pain and gunk in the way.  Instead he rips the chest piece off and tosses it aside.  The hot water sears his neck cables, dislodging some clumps of hardened mud.    
  
     Years ago, he had first hated the idea of sharing wash racks with the Aerial Bots, but once he saw how Grapple had constructed them so even Silverbolt could turn all the way around without brushing a wing against the wall, he had to bow to submission and gratitude.  The flyers didn’t have to share with the narrow width ground-pounders.    
    The feel of light hands on his wings, instantly irkes him into the negative side of sharing wash racks again.  “Skydive, if you don’t get your hand off me, I will break your arm.”  
     The hands don’t stop.  In fact, they reach the clasp he couldn’t and slide the red wing kibble from his proto-form wing strut.  And then the other side.  Against his processor’s wishes, Powerglide’s body moans in deep relief and sags against the now hot wall.  With the kibble released, the struts and now relax and lay straight down his spine.  The tender hands trail down his now proto-form naked back and struts soothing and massaging.  The underarmor skin is soothed by the softly soaped wash rag.  And then the aft/pelvic panels are released.  Powerglide clamps a hand over the palm trying to wash the area right over his erotically sensitive pelvic area.  
     “I’m not that kind of ‘Bot.”  He removes the hand from his body keeping his optics closed, “I appreciate the help with the wing clasp, but please, leave now.  I maybe tired, but I will pound you if you touch me again.”  
     The other hand comes up his chest, pressing a naked femme chest to his back, making him gasp keeping his optics tightly closed.  The finger tip slips over his spark-plate and into the groves of the engraved tattoo.  Powerglide looks down to the sea foam green femme finger tip.  He can’t move with one hand braced against the shower wall, the other still clamped tightly over the intruder’s other palm, he slowly watches the finger tip trace every single Cybertronian letter over the reinforced plate locking his now rapidly racing spark: **Property of Moonracer**  
      “Sunstreaker or Sideswipe, you better run for your life.  I will never ever forgive you if this is a prank.  This is your last warning.”  His voice is anything but calm.  It’s shaking near the verge of tears.  The fingertips stop tracing the femme’s name engraved over his life force.  The body slips from his back.  He closes his optics tightly sure the prank is over.  But the body slides against his side, under his arms (now both braced against the wall for support) and pulls his face down into an open tender kiss.  And that little nip she always does to his upper lip.  
      “I’m home, love,” she whispers.  He whimpers softly.  She nips him again.    
     Opening his optics, letting his tears slip free, “Please don’t wash away, my beautiful hallucination.”  
     She smiles to him, “I just clipped your wings, buddy.  You aren’t going anywhere.”    
      True to a flyer, he swoops down and clasps her body and mouth to his, surrounding and consuming her.  His footing slips, and they both go crashing to the shower floor.  Neither one notices the hard floor with the merging of limbs, lips, entwined fingers, sparks hammering in pain to entwine……


	2. Reuntiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love making for bonded pairs.

Prime Blood:  Infernal Fire Chapter 2  
Warning the mates have been apart for too many years.  So what do you think is going to happen?  Inferno and Firestar’s accident is flashbacked.  
____________________________________________________________  
~~  Inferno is awaken to his body, surging off the berth in a gasp.  His optics shoot open.  It feels like someone had just grabbed his…!   
     Focusing his optics, that’s exactly what his mate just did.  She clamps her mouth over his, while instantly impaling herself on his glowing hardened intimacy cord.  With the feel of her hot wet port squeezing the cord tightly, his spark launches like a rocket and embeds itself inside hers, inside her chest chamber.  Her poor spark never got a chance to emerge before he slammed and melted into her spark chamber. Giggling, the spark doesn’t care one bit.  
    _One_ is breathing together.  Rising the climax together.  Pulsing, throbbing, caressing together.  _Ahhh, One, I have missed you so.  Shhh, pulse.  Mmm, there I am. I can hear the music.  I can feel again.  I can see again.  Ahh, yes, rise with me. Ha, oh yes, there.  Feel it, pulse it. Yes… yes…. Yes, there-I-am.  We?!!!_  
      _One_ becomes _Two,_ just as the overload hits and splits them instantly.  The Firestar blocks The Inferno, as she keeps his body charged and hard.  With a strength he didn’t think she should have, Firestar, lifts him to the sitting position. She slams his back to the wall of the berth, pinning him down by sitting in his lap. Before he can retort, she has grabs his glowing red and white fiber optic-looking intimacy cord before he can retract it beneath his protective underarmor.    
    Inferno actually looks frightened by the needy, hungry look on her face.    
Surging his concern through the sparklink, he is met with a wall she has erected.  Physically she thrusts it into her port around him again with a deep growl, “I’m not done.”  
    He gasps at the aggressive sexual contact again, “Darling, I (pant) can’t-”  
    She thrusts a hand over his pelvic tank holding the code she wants, “You are still more than half full.  Yes, you can.”  
    He continues to gasp, “But my pump-”  
     “Give me this next load and I’ll let you refuel.”  She orders.  
      Now he is panicking, “Firestar, what-”  But her body begins pulling, sucking, thrusting for his cord. Her pump pulls taking the strain off his pushing pump. Her finger tantalize his arousal nudging his urge to fight her aside, “Nnnah!  Firestar, you,-ha!”  
      She growls digging her claws into his shoulders, “I will bleed you dry before I will let you leave these quarters! Understood? Now hang on!”    
      His optics close and he lets his mate’s body have her way, sucking the next load from his tank, straining the intimacy cord pump to launch a hot batch of RNA code into her own femme port and down into her awaiting gestational tank.  Her overloaded surges his system to climax as well, joins the physical overload of hot liquid code numbing him to any care of consequences to his body.    
       Inferno stumps to the side when his pump shuts of screaming in pain and heated overload.  Sucking in massive amounts of air into his intake trying to cool his system down, he pants.  He finds the strength to clamp a hand around her neck tucking her close to his neck.  Holding her still, he reaches into their damaged bond trying to find the answer to her aggression.  Not that he completely minds, but it just isn’t like her to be THIS aggressive.  He hits a wall to their bond.  
     So he has to find the strength to audibly ask, “Sparkmate, why are you shielding me?  What are you hiding?  Why are you going to drain my code-tank?”  
       She reaches into her subspace and withdraws a cube of Energon, “Take this.  It’s concentrated.”  He does as ordered hoping she will answer him soon.  Yet he is very curious when she reaches back and pulls out a vial for herself.    
      She downs the pink fluid.  Then grabs her own cube.  She doesn’t sip it, she chugs it.  Then ferociously launches herself at her mate, “Round three!”  
      He’s had enough Energon, that he fights her advances.  This time he pins her to the berth. Arms to her side, hip to hip, he stares down in to his beloved’s pained optics. She wiggles amorously under him trying to get him to release his cord again and trying to trigger his code tank pump located under that highly sensitive pelvic area.  
      His body is confused between anger and arousal. Finally his spark wins out, “Firestar, you need stop.  You won’t get what you want until you talk to me.”   
     She tries a different way.  Moaning encouragement, she thrusts her breast up teasing.  She is able to get a nipple into the slit of under armor covering his spark.    
     He slips a hand over the aroused area separating the contact,  “No, not until you answer me.”  He is firm but loving with his mate.  She says nothing but looks hurt.  Not changing his grip, he changes his expression, “Darling, I love you and will never turn down a chance to interface with you, but what has turned you into such a ferocious animal?”  
     Her chin waivers.  His grip relaxes.  The tears slip.  He moves back pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.  “Firestar, talk to me.  Drop the wall.  Let me in.”  
       He has to strain his audios to hear her through her sobbing, “Ever since (sniff choke) the accident… Onyx….and then Elita…. And, and then Chromia…. I want what Optimus and Elita almost had.  Please, My Spark… please….”  
      He clasps her tightly to him and feeds off her pain trying his best to send her all his love.  Her body racks with sobs. Soothing and stroking her grieving body, he soon sends her back into recharge.  Inferno holds her tightly pulling the blanket around them both, cursing their weakened bond.  He will wake her with love making, as promised, but only after she has had a chance to truly rest.  Until then, he will hold her and try helping her fight the nightmares.  
  
~~  
     Jazz and Strifer are no strangers to each other’s bodies.  But with this new bond of _Oneness_ , he knows exactly how much pressure to stroke _this_ with.  She knows exactly how her teeth had nipped too hard on _that_.  He knows right where she has a bruise to avoid.  She knows right where he had a joint out of alignment and actually pushes it back in, with a sigh of relief from them both.  This was a whole new experience.  
    _One_ giggles, “Should have done this a long time ago.”  The other half of _One_ sniggers, “I’ll see when the first battle wounds come.”    
  
~~  
      Powerglide lifts Moonracer from the floor when the water begins to turn cold.  He turns her so she can shut it off.  Then he smiles, “Grapple gave us something very special that only Ratchet has.”    
     Moonracer smiles as he leads her across the room to a sunken tank.  Huge.  Large enough for Superion to sink into.  Stepping down into the hot tub of soothing oil, Powerglide sits on one of the benches submerging them both up to their necks in hot soothing herbal oil.  Moonracer settles her self in his lap, tucking her nose into his neck.  Chest to chest, spark nearly against spark, Powerglide wraps his arms around her back soothing her back strut.    
     She has one arm curled around her love’s neck and another around his waist.  Both sets of optics slip closed.  A smile slips from both, as the cord slips it’s way into the waiting port.  A lit of smile creases her face.  This isn’t needed for arousal.  No, this is a need to be connected and touching as much as they can without the sparks touching.  
  
      Long ago, Powerglide had told her he didn’t want her to suffer his pains of battle.  He also admitted, he wouldn’t be strong enough to feel hers and be unable to rescue or take her pain away.  It would drive him insane that would only transfer and reverberate her problems.  He would never subject another to his own demons.    
    Moonracer had tried only once to argue with him, reminding him of the positive side:  Support, instant contact, unquestionable love, devotion.  Commitment.    
     Jutting his chin up he had been firm, “I am weak.  You are too strong to be bound to a weakling like me.  So, if you want me, that’s where I draw the line.”  And so there it was.  With an extra plate welded over his spark to keep him from bonding with her in a weak moment of passion, he made his commitment to her.    
     Here they are now as close as sparkmates can be without bonding.  
“I love you, my mate,”  Moonracer whispers into his exhausted audio.  
“I only belong to you, my mate,” he caresses back with a weak voice.  
  
~~~   
     “Prime, the Aerial Bots are back. The UN is here as well.  Silverbolt tried to warn them, but they insisted. Refused to back down.”  Prowl coms into the leader’s office.  Optimus groans.  “Ironhide and Brawl are keeping them outside the Ark. I’ve been out to talk to them as well.”  
     Optimus finishes the statement, “They insist on hearing it directly from me?”  
     Prowl sighs for his commander, “Yes.”  
     “Alright. Thank you.”  The line clicks off. Optimus pings Ironhide via closed link.  /Yes Prime,/ the guardian answers back.  
    /Can you handle it for at least another hour?/  
    Ironhide smiles into the com link, /With or without firing?/  Optimus doesn’t even make a sound.  Silence is worse than a groan.  Ironhide gets serious, /I’ll be fine. They won’t, but who cares?/  
     /Do me favor, don’t say anything./  Optimus reminds him.  
     Ironhide smiles, /Oh don’t worry.  I can do that. Love pissing them off even more with silence.  I learn from the best.  Out/  
      Optimus shakes his head and takes his time finishing his notes and recommendations.  Then sends a short secured message to Ultra Magnus:  **I’m coming**.  With that, Optimus wipes the computer clean of all traces of his current project.  Tucking the chip deep into his subspace, he stands and stretches the aching joints.  Smiling he sends a couple more messages to certain members of the base, and then makes his way the hall towards the Ark’s main entrance.  
  
~~  
     The Aerial Bots find their flyer friend and his mate.  Superion had returned from where Powerglide had failed in a pile of mud.  Elated at their success (not at their friend’s failure) they had headed to the hot tub to celebrate.  Curious at the litter of red and sea foam green armor in the wash rack, they stare at each other and then begin searching.      
      Skydive is the first to strip his armor and nearly tripped over Powerglide’s sleeping head tilted back against the floor, arms clasped around his sleeping mate.  “Hey, guys!  Keep it down, but come see what I found!”  
     The rest of the planes come over in various stages of stripping muddy and dirty armor.  A collective “Awww,” came out.    
     Moonracer, still pressed chest to chest with her mate, has fallen asleep with her head tucked close to his neck.  Arms still clasped around each other.  
    Silverbolt turns to Slingshot, “Let’s get them back to their quarters.”  
    Slingshot wrinkled his nose, “Do you think they‘re, aw, ya know…?”  
    Fireflight cocked an optic brow, “Ya know, what?”  
    Slingshot rolls his optics, “ _Connected_?”  
     Fireflight blushes, “Oh, right.”  
     Silverbolt snaps his fingers, “I got an idea.  Slingshot, you take that side, I’ll take this, Air Raid, get his legs, make sure hers are straddled, Skydive, get the quarter doors.  They will be more comfortable in his berth.  Carefully, we don‘t want to wake them.”  
     The team does as their commander suggests and soon the sleeping couple are tenderly laid to rest on Powerglide’s berth.  Fireflight grabs the blanket and lays it over the couple.  
    Silverbolt presses his hand to Powerglide’s forehelm as his optic start to open, “Sleep.  She’s home.”  
     Powerglide clutches his mate tighter and rolls to his side curling around her.  The other planes leave the room shutting the wash rack door.  
      Fireflight sighs, “Man, that is one lucky bot.  He’s a fool to let her go back.”  
     “Who says she’ll go back this time?”  Skydive asks.  
     Silverbolt reluctantly answers as only a fellow commander would understand, “Commander Moonracer knows where duty lies.”  
     “Well, duty sucks when it comes to love.  Look where it got Elita, Ravenfire, and Chromia?  Wonder what Ironhide has to say about that!”  Fireflight scoffs.  
     Slingshot shakes his head, “See you in the morgue after you ask him.”          
~~~      
      Optimus comes to the securely locked blast doors of the Ark that separate his home from the rest of the universe.  He opens it only enough for him to slide through sideways.  Nearly always stoic, Prime comes to Ironhide and nods curtly.  Ironhide cocks a curious optic brow and com’s him, /One hour or two?/  
   Optimus replies via com, /Things took longer than I thought./  The UN and reporters are yelling and clamoring for Prime’s attention, but he stays focused on his soldiers. /I knew you had it under control./  
Ironhide turns his back to the crowd and scoffs his commander, /You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?/  
     Optimus doesn’t respond to the question.  He nods to Brawl to head in.     Then to Ironhide, “Go.  I’ve got this.”  
     Ironhide shakes his head, “No, you need a bodyguard.  Even if it’s only window dressing.”  To that Optimus huffs at his friend’s cockiness.  
     Finally Optimus turns to the crowd, “I’m sorry, I have no time for you today.  I thought my message had been clear.  Sorry to waste your time.”  
He turns his back and heads towards the door. When one arrogant reporter pipes up, “What could be so important?”  
      Optimus scans the crowd looking for someone who might understand.  He sees someone of military persuasion and narrows his gaze, “I have new information that needs to be dealt with.  Vital.”  
     Ironhide cocks an optic at him for revealing even that. Some one else asks, “We heard rumors of a ship that crashed.  Female Autobots on board?  What is really going on inside the base?  Bot orgy?  Why no humans permitted inside?  Don‘t want the truth getting out about so called mech/femme interaction?  Hum?”    
     Ironhide fumes and takes a stomp forward.  Optimus puts one hand to his chest stopping the deadly advance without looking.  Optimus remains stoic, “We have Sparkplug, Marie, Spike and Carley.  We do have humans inside.  Now, excuse me. I have duties that require my attention.”  
      “They are part of your loyal team.  They will only tell us what you tell them to say.  Why not any of us?”  
       Optimus scans the crowd again for any sign of support.  There’s a face!  Much older, but none the less, he would know that smile anywhere.  The one who had defended him when this group of rabid invaders were pissed about his last vacation with Elita.  Optimus smiles broadly reaching and kneeling before this ambassador, “Mr. Abraham.  Please, would you come with me?”  Optimus extends his hand to the ailing much older man.  Certainly he doesn’t have much time left on this Earth.    
     The man smiles back and seats himself into Optimus’ palm, “I wasn’t sure you would remember me.” The thumb carefully closes over the lap securing the older respected man in Prime’s palm.  
     Optimus smiles, “You, I could never forget.  Please, you are most welcomed into our home.  I am sorry, Ultra Magnus isn’t here today.  He so enjoyed your company last time.”  The man laughs boisterously.    
    With that, Optimus ignores the rest of the crowd and heads inside carefully with his new charge.  Ironhide closes the door into the face of the angry crowd.  A very solid clank is heard baring the door.  There’s a reason why it is called a blast door.  The sound of the crowd is instantly cut off.  
    Ironhide smiles and sighs delighted, “Ahhh, sweet silence!”  Except for the clank of their peds on the metallic floor.    
   The older gentleman laughs with the red mech. Abraham asks carefully, “So what is really going on?”  
    Optimus smiles, “I really did get some new military information that I need to confirm with my officers.  But also, we have a spark bond anniversary we are celebrating.  You will enjoy tonight’s celebration.”  
     They walk further down the main hall in silence.  Ironhide breaks off to another room to finish some duties.  Abraham soothes Prime’s thumb, “Optimus, I heard a rumor.”  Optimus looks down to the man.  Abraham’s face is sorrowful, “I feel the need to offer my condolences.  Twice over?”    
Optimus only dips his head in acceptance of the gesture, but neither confirms nor denies the rumor.  They continue down the hall to the rec-room.  
  
~~   
     Inferno comes round again, by the flashing green and red lights on his intercom panel beside his berth. Some how during the course of their last recharge, the entwined mates have slipped down to lay side by side, but never losing contact.  It takes Inferno a few moments to entangle one arm, with a moan and a snuggle from Firestar, and reach up to the com.  He touches it so he can read the message afraid playback will awaken the femme medic.    
   The red light is business:  **Need to confirm readings from Hydrax.  Prime/Ironhide.**  
The green light is personal:  **19:00 Rec-Room.  Be polished, ditch the weapons.  Bring your Sparkmate.  Ironhide/Jazz**   With that, Inferno checks the current time.  Only 12:00.  He’s got a few more hours.  Maybe now she will talk to him.    
     He strokes her helm watching her so peaceful and so perfectly beside him.  She’s been living a Pit-ful life lately.  First she had to confirm Elita’s death... And the sparkling.  Onyx and Chromia, her two best friends are captured, presumed dead.  And of course their own damaged sparklink.  Clutching her closer, he prays, “Please dear Primus, help her.  Protect her.  What can I do for her?”  
      Firestar shutters in her mate’s embrace, “No!  No!”    
      Inferno presses his lips to her forehelm, “Shh, my Star.  I’m here.  The nightmare has passed. I’m here.  I’m not going anywhere.”  
     Awake she clings to him, “I need the bond.  Don’t let go of me right now.”  
      “I won’t.  Sleep a few more hours.  Just sleep.  Feel my peace.  Sleep.  
     Her breath begins to slow and her spark beat begins to drop to a calm pace. He knows the nightmare she is reliving.  He was dreaming of it himself just before Optimus laid her in his arms ceasing it instantly.  
  
~~~~  
 **{flashback}**   Before the war, Inferno and Firestar had been one of the last couples to officially bonded at the Hall of Records.  Orion had taken a moment from his work station to watch the friends take their vows and Alpha Trion seal the ceremony.  As everyone else had turned their backs while the sparks merged, Orion returned to his station.  
      Years later, Optimus Prime had sent a team out to try rescuing civilians from attempted Decepticon capture in Hydrax.  Bumblebee, Huffer, Brawl, Onyx all provided cover fire while Inferno and Firestar (trained rescue personnel) pulled the innocent out and loaded them onto Skyfire.    
     Running a last sweep for survivors, Blitzwing and Cyclonous made their strafing run.  The rubble came down.  Another blast and a contaminated radioactive spike came down from one of the upper floors of the multiplex of science buildings.  Firestar launched herself on top of Inferno trying to roll him out of the way, breaking his hold on the wall he was supporting.  Too late.  The spike impaled them both under the crumbling wall.  Like two olives in a martini glass.  Firestar latched her arms even tighter around her mate.  
     Inferno groans in their link, _“I don’t feel so good, Darling._ ”  
     Firestar groans likewise, “ _My love, I’m going to be sick.”_   They retch in unison as the radiation begins it‘s assault on their sparks.  
     Bumblebee and Huffer dig through the rubble.  Huffer shakes his head, “Oh, this is ugly.”  Bee whines with him.  Some how, the team gets them out and carefully loaded onto Skyfire still impaled together. **{pause flashback}**  
  
  
~~~~   
   Down the hall from the sleeping rescue couple, Ratchet comes to the rec-room and sees Sunstreaker and Red Alert putting up streamers.  Off to one side, Carley is directing Huffer and another bot with a very large flame shaped cake.  On one wall is a huge poster of Firestar and Inferno.  He comes closer to it.  
      Ratchet stares at it while a cube is shoved into his hand.  He glances to First Aid who tips his own cube, “Cute couple.  Glad they’re still here to celebrate.”  Ratchet says nothing, but a grimace flutters across his face.  First Aid grips Ratchet’s shoulder, “Hey, I was there.  You did incredible work.”  
     Ratchet smiles back to his teammate.  “I had a good team.”  Then he looks to Optimus coming in the room, “I wish I could have …”    
  
 **{continue flashback}** Onyx calls ahead, /Ratchet, prepare the med bay./  
     Ratchet growls back, /I already am!  Duh!/  
     Onyx ignores his rant, /Ratchet, Firestar and Inferno are impaled together through the sparks./  
      All the air whooshes out of the doctor’s vents, /Oh Dear Primus.  How are they?/  
     Onyx presses a hand to Inferno’s chest and one to Firestar’s back.  /From what I can tell, they are weak but beating in sync.  It’s almost like it’s only one spark.  If they weren’t bonded, I doubt either would be alive.  I don’t like the look of this orange radioactive spike.  I‘m sending them ahead with Jetfire and Ravenfire./  
   Ratchet turns supportive, /Understood.  Try to keep them calm.  I’ll prepare and inform Preceptor.  Out./  
      
    For Inferno and Firestar _The One_ is very sick.  It has never felt like this before.  Always before this bond had been peace, comfort, support.  Right now it is writhing in agony trying to hold the Two together as One.  The waves of nausea waved over and over again.  Several more times they retched and then their bodies began to convulse.  Jetfire’s mate Ravenfire tries to hold them down and calm.    
  
      Arriving at the med bay, Ravenfire and Jetfire carry the couple in. Immediately Preceptor examines the spike while Ratchet focuses on the bots‘ systems.  Clutching hands off to the side, the jet couple stay incase larger bots were needed to assist.    
     Preceptor confirms with Ratchet, “We have to get it out quick.  The contaminate is eating the sparks.”  
     Ratchet doesn’t look up from his scans, “Looks like a clean blow through her left shoulder.  But his right toxin pump is severely damaged.  It’s already leaking.  First Aid!  Prepare the decontamination unit, STAT.”  Now he lifts his head, “Ready?’  
     Preceptor sags, “Oh slag.”  
    “What now?” Ratchet barks as First Aid and Wheeljack comes over with the portable unit.  
      Preceptor moans, “Their combined spark signatures are keeping the spike from imploding.”  
      Ratchet slams his com line, “Ironhide, I need a bomb disposal unit!”  
    “I’m a little busy right now trying to keep them off our back door.”  
Ratchet bellows, “I have a bomb inside the med bay now killing a bonded pair.  When they die it goes off.  Wanna get rid of it now so I can save them too?”  
      Ironhide lets off a string of obscenities, “Chromia’s on her way with Moonracer and Brawl.”  
  
     For Preceptor and Ratchet time went too slow.  For Firestar and Inferno’s One, is was a constant struggle to stay bonded.  The spike wants to separate them, but their sparks and souls are reaching and clinging around the spike for every tiny trace of each other. Their strength is beginning to fade and one by one they can feel Inferno going into toxic shock while Firestar’s shoulder burns in actual fire.  
     Ratchet cries out, “Come on Inferno, release the repellant.  You can do it!  Send it down the spike.  Keep it in check.  Firestar, keep him calm, cool him down.  Don’t let his fever spike.”  
    The couple moan in agony straining to follow the medic’s orders.  Finally Inferno’s foam releases putting out the orange and green flames erupting from Firestar’s shoulder.  His spark rate had surged, but at her free hand caressing his face he calms and slips into emergency stasis.  Firestar begin to sob.    
    Ratchet soothed her helm, “Hang on, Firestar.”  
    She glances up to him, “Ra… Ratchet, I can’t hear him.”  
     He smiles tenderly to his once apprentice. “Shhh, sweet star.  It’s okay.  You know better, my little medic.  Come on, tell me.  Focus on your patient not your spark.”  
     She closes her optics and sighed heavily.  Recently Ratchet had been giving her deeper training into medical procedures.  He had lost a few recently.  On top of the fact, Prime ordered him to train Firestar specifically with no explanation why.  
      From the first moment of training, Ratchet saw Firestar as kindred family member. (little sister or daughter)   As Firestar talked to Ratchet he smiled each time she got the diagnosis right.  Gently nudging her memory when she got it wrong, all the while stroking her forehelm and Inferno’s as well, to soothe calm her so she can still feel her sleeping mate.  Keeping hope alive.  
    When Moonracer, Brawl, and Chromia arrived with the bomb disposal unit, they gasped.  A sharp look directly to the new arrivals makes it clear, remain silent.  Then he com’s them, /This is going to be delicate and must be swift.  Inferno is unconscious but could come-to.  Firestar must remain calm for both of them, got it?/  The team nods.  
       Ratchet and Preceptor take their places at the sides letting the bomb unit Commander Brawl at the head of the spike.  With a nod to all parties, Ratchet counts, “One… two… three!”  Preceptor yanks the disintegrating radioactive spike from Firestar’s back.  Tossing it into Brawl’s tank.  He slams the lid and the three whisk from the med bay.  
      Firestar howls with pain.  Inferno gasps awake and violently begins shuddering.  First Aid yanks him away and into the de-com unit.  Firestar is still screaming in agony that pierces Ratchet’s own spark.  
      A muffled explosion is heard from the hall.  Jetfire checks and then returns, “They’re fine Ratchet.  The hall is gone, but everyone is fine.  Proceed.”  
    Ratchet fiercely clasps Firestar’s face in his big tender paws forcing her optic to optic with him, “Calm down! It’s going to be fine.”  
    Her eyes are wide with fear and shakes her head with a strength she shouldn’t have.  “Ratchet!  I can’t hear him.  I can’t feel him.  It’s….. silent.  He’s gone.”  
     Ratchet jerks his head over to First Aid and Wheeljack trying to stabilize the convulsing fire brigade leader.  He turns her head so she can see him, “Look!  He’s alive, but won’t be if --”  
     She whimpers as tears come down her face, “It‘s silent.  I can‘t feel him.”  
     “Ratchet!  He’s crashing!”  First Aid bellows.   
     Inferno’s voice comes through the shudders of his body, “Firestar.  My beloved Star.  I failed you.  I’m coming to One with you …”    
    The medics all look to each other in fear knowing that tone in the mech’s voice.  He’s preparing to die.  He can’t see or feel his mate, therefore has given up.  
     Then Ratchet looks back to Firestar.  Calling and pleading with her mate.  But he’s gone out again. CMO barks the orders, “Jetfire, Raven help Wheeljack with the portable containment shield. First Aid bring them together.  Preceptor, get me tape, cable, rope anything to bind their hands together.  Go!”  
     The teams does as he orders.  As Ratchet had hoped, as soon as they can physically touch, the couple’s sparklink comes back and both patients’ readings quickly dropped to level that drops the CMO’s sparkrate to a acceptable level.    
     Everyone sighs and get to work.  Preceptor tie Firestar’s hand securely into Inferno’s.  Then he get to work removing her damaged shoulder and chest panels.  
     For the mech-mate, Ratchet and First Aid have their hands full trying to neutralize the toxin leaked from his ruptured pump. Wheeljack keeps an eye on the shielded unit turning the inside into an oversized decontamination chamber.  The medics work for hours.  Ravenfire slips Energon into the medics to keep them functioning as well.  
    The last piece remaining to be repaired is the damaged sparks.  Ratchet has the bots bodies and sparks stabilized, but how to repair the sparks and their link?  He just doesn’t know what to do.    
     Looking at the couple sleeping peacefully and smiling, he is satisfied for now.  The sparks aren’t deteriorating any further, it is alright to step back and rest the processor for a moment.  Regroup.  Time to call the experts.  
    He turns to his team. “Wheeljack, I want to keep them in de-con. Everyone else, get some fuel and recharge.”  
       First Aid helps him cover the couple with a warming blanket.  “And you?”  
      Ratchet lays a tender hand on Firestar’s helm.  He can’t help himself and leans down to press his forehelm against hers.  “I can’t leave them just yet.”  
      First Aid nods, “I’ll relieve you in a bit.  Okay?”  Ratchet nods and steps out of the shield to begin cleaning the equipment.   
  
     Jetfire and Ravenfire finally step from their sentry posts and come to help Ratchet.  Nobody asks, so nobody answers.  They just begin cleaning up with First Aid. Jetfire finally pipes up from the pinging in his helm, “Elita and Prime both are asking.”  
     Ratchet nods, “You can tell them they can come in.” Then his optics brighten, “I actually have questions for all four of you, if you would be willing and answer them.”  
    Ravenfire leans in, “Us?”  
    Ratchet nods, “Yes, let’s wait until the other spark bonded get here and then…”  Ravenfire looks over to the bonded rescue team and understands.  
     The poor CMO wasn’t bonded himself, therefore needs first hand knowledge of the sparklink in order to heal his patients.  More than that, they all focus on Firestar, Ratchet’s precious charge. **{end flashback}**


	3. {my favorite chapter}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the stories and chapters I have written, I think this is my favorite:
> 
> You got loving moment with Inferno & Firestar  
> You got anger and strife with Moonracer & Powerglide  
> You got Optimus' spark being ripped out and ground to dust as we rewalk the details of Elita's death and Chromia's capture.  
> You find out there is a traitor amongst the Autobots and not just for information, but for slaughter of their own ranks from the inside out.  
> Oh and humor with Optimus' disgust of one G1 character.
> 
> All packed into one chapter.

Prime Blood:  Infernal Fire Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
    Inferno looks down on his beloved sleeping mate.  He lets a soft finger tip slip down the deep scar of her shoulder to her spark chamber.  With a caress to the soft coral underarmor, her beautiful spark slowly emerges half way.  And there it is.  A normal spark would be a perfect blue sparkling icy globe of glowing light.  But not theirs.  He touches the line where an orange streak runs through the blue.  The cause of their damaged sparklink.  
    Ratchet and Preceptor had been able to remove the poisoned spike but a poisoned scar remains forever in each spark damaging the sparklink between the mated pair. The ability to call and reach out has been severed. The ability to feel each other empathically, gone.  The only time they can feel each other is when they actually touch.  Feel, but not talk.  The only time they can talk is when the sparks merged and became One.  
    Unfortunately, they couldn’t hold together like they used to.  As wonderful as a massive overload can be amorously, it is just enough energy to blow the sparks apart.  
  
     But it doesn’t matter, he smiles. He still has her. Other species survive without this amazing bondlink.  Look at these humans married/bonded for way more than half their lives and no link! On top of that, so many of them throw away perfectly good relationships for ridiculous reasons! Here on Earth one of the most honorable of professions has the highest disillusionment of relationship commitments.   
   Not he and Firestar. He smiles and leans in to nuzzle his face into his mate’s emerging spark energy.  If any other bot had tried it, they would have died from her self preservation mode.  But seeing how half of the energy contained was his, the spark emerges further to press into his affection.  
They have a survived all these eons. They will survive even longer, if a Decepticon doesn’t kill them first.    
   To this though he feels her, “Or Moonracer’s flying.”  She giggles back.  
    He doesn’t pull back.  He just nuzzles deeper, “Then don’t go back.”  
    She pulls her spark into her chamber and pulling his cheek above her spark wrapping her arms around his head.  Finally she responds, “I have to.”  
      He holds her just as tight, “What could be so important?”  
     “Could you actually lay here with me and deny Ironhide this opportunity of mating?”  
     Inferno’s body stiffens and whispers, “Chromia?”  
     Firestar pulls back enough to face her mate, “Yes, but you can’t tell him.  It’s not pretty and it’s not a sure thing.  That’s why Ultra Magnus asked you and I to confirm with Jazz, Prowl and Prime about some information.”  
    Inferno strokes her shoulder scar, “The ultimate rescue mission, hum?  Now I’m jealous.”  
    She giggles and nuzzles him back.  They lay in silence for a few minutes while he curls her so he can run his palm down her central support rod.  Firestar lets her fingers trail down the scar on his belly above the toxin pump that was replaced.  
     “Star, what’s going on?  You came for Chromia, alright.  You came for our anniversary, okay.  But why are you trying to bleed me dry?”  
     “I may have figured out how Optimus and Elita conceived.  I want to try.”  
      His hand freezes.  The hope of all their species died when Elita and the sparkling were killed.  Not just any sparkling, but Prime’s.  The strongest of the strongest. The Matrix bearer’s offspring and mate. No other sparkling had a stronger chance.  It was a miracle.  It was a tragic loss.  Not one he even wanted to consider possible for himself.    
    Inferno doesn’t say anything.  What can he say?  Can he deny his mate a chance at happiness?  But he just doesn’t feel right continuing his codeline if Prime couldn’t.  It just feels wrong in his spark.  
     Firestar can feel his worries and conflicting emotions. She draws herself to lay across him and look down into his beautiful optics. “Love, Elita had told us all she hoped this worked and that all of us would be able to continue our mates’ codelines.  It was the best gift we could honor Primus and our mates with.  Elita told us to try.  Not to wait until hers was born.  But timing…”  
      Inferno doesn’t say anything.  There is nothing to say.  Sweetly he kissed his mate.  Ever so tenderly he takes his time caressing and lingering on every dimple, scar and beautiful freckle on her.  This time, the overload does not blow the sparks apart.  It is a slow wave after wave of pulsing warm encompassing love leaving tears of joy on each other’s faces.  It could be called more of an _overwave_ than an **overload**.    
  
        Inferno lifts his head for a moment and lets it clunk back down on the bunk. “We have to meet with Prime and then Ironhide has a party planned for us.  You up for that?”  
      She clenches his hand tight, “I’m not letting go of you the whole time.  I have to feel us.”  
     Inferno smiles, “I can handle that.  Wash rack?”  She nuzzles down into his arms again, secure in his tenderness.  He smiles, “Alright.  Just a few more breams.  Rumors are going to start.”  
      She giggles, “What rumors are left to start about us?  Every one knows I’ve got you right where you should be!”  
      He sits up scoffing in amusement.  “Just for that!  No more breams for you, Miss Smart Star!”  He tosses her over his shoulder in the fireman’s carry and through the adjoining door into the wash rack he shares with the other medics/emergency personnel in this wing.  
  
~~   
    Optimus walks into the re-room with Mr. Abraham.  He comes right up to Ratchet and smiles.  Ratchet smiles back up to Optimus, “Ah, Mr. Abraham, correct?”  
     The diplomat smiles, “Yes, I am.  I’m terribly sorry, but I’m not so good with names any more, Doctor.”  
     Ratchet chuckles, “That’s fine Ambassador.  Ratchet‘s my name, it’s good to see you again.  I’m sorry Ultra Magnus isn’t here.”  Optimus, Mr. Abraham and Ratchet chuckle.  
     Carley’s voice gets everyone’s attention, “Spike, don’t even THINK about it.”  Spike’s finger is lingering over the flame colored cake with the white star in the middle.  
     Mr. Abraham turns back to Ratchet, “So, what’s the celebration?”  
     Ratchet points to the poster on the wall, “It’s their sparkbond anniversary.”  
      “Spark?  That’s your life force, correct?”  Ratchet nods.  
       Optimus holds his hand out to Ratchet asking him to take Mr. Abraham.  Ratchet does giving Optimus a concerned look.  “We have another bond to celebrate.  Confidential, of course.  Excuse me.”    
     Ratchet shoots his friend a curious look, but Optimus remains silent going to Carley instead.  
         Mr. Abraham asks, “Would you mind explaining?”  
        Ratchet turns to the man and continues, “Unlike human marital bonds, when we take a mate, it is a physical bonding.  Not sex, but a fusion of life forces.  Once the sparks merge, they become two halves of one life force.”  Ratchet lets the words sink in.  They both look over to Optimus talking to Carley.  
       Mr. Abraham feels nearly ashamed to ask, “Elita….?”  
       Ratchet drops his voice very low and respectfully, “Tonight is a celebration for Inferno and Firestar. There will be no tears tonight.  There will be laughing, dancing, a few stories and probably too much drinking.  But there will be no tears tonight.  Elita would shoot us all in the aft if we let one tear fall on her behalf tonight.”  
      Mr. Abraham understands deep in his heart. “Two life forces become one.  Until All Are One?”  Ratchet nods.  The ambassador watches Optimus smile to Carley’s scowling of him.  Then Optimus pulls himself up straight rubbing his thumb against his left finger, palm side.  Ratchet takes a deep sighs seeing it too. Optimus leaves the room.    
     Abraham sighs, “Fusion of two life sources.  Two halves of one life force… what happens--”  
        “It’s a miracle.  Only the very strongest survive,” the medic ponders in awe that his leader is still functioning sanely.  
      “Ratchet, look at me.”  Ratchet faces the old man in his palm, “My wife died a couple years ago of cancer.  I may not have been physically bound to her, but emotionally…  Liana would kick my butt too if I started crying over how much a miss her and screw up someone else’s party.  I can empathize with Prime.  With every last breath I take, I will serve my people, because when I get to Heaven, I will have eternity with her.  But my people need me here and now.”  Ratchet gives him a warm compassionate smile.  “And I’m lucky to have friends and family who keep me active.  I have to admit, at night, when it’s quite, I miss her most.”  They both turn to the empty doorway.  “I can see you care about him very much.  And I can see he loves you every bit as much back.”  To that, Ratchet’s smile broadens.  
“So, tell me, were you at their bonding ceremony?”  
      Ratchet shakes his head.  “No, I didn’t know them at the time.”  
  
      A new voice at the door way has Ratchet’s attention quickly.  Tinder (a black and orange femme with fresh welds on her face) and Flack (Army green and black femme with a patched hip panel)  grace the doorway.  First Aide smiles exclaims cheerfully while Ratchet growls, “What are you two doing here?”  
       Tinder lays a tender hand on Ratchet’s arm, “Please Ratchet, no high grade, but we flew half way across the universe to meet this mech who turns our medic to mush?”  He narrows his gaze at her and releases his gruffness.  Silently, he pats her hand giving in.    
      Flack curls her arm through First Aide, “So, what is a medic like you doing in a place like this?”  He flushes and chortles at the pick up line. Leading the femmes to the couch to be comfortable and rested, the medics introduce the humans.  
~~~    
      Powerglide is awaken by the sound of clattering armor.  Cracking one optic open he scowls at what he sees.  “And just where do you think you are going?”  
     Moonracer lifts her head in the dark room placing her pelvic armor on, “Prime wants to meet with me.  Duh, Commander Moonracer crashed Shockwave‘s shuttle nearly on his head? Kinda have to stop screwing with you to answer for myself.”  She sighs struggling with the shoulder piece. “And Ironhide is throwing a party for Inferno and Firestar in the rec-room.  He said you had a rough patrol.  I don’t blame you if --”  
      “Mooney, stop.”  He gets up and comes to her side.  He helps her attach a shoulder panel.  “Give me a moment.  I’ll come with you.”  Then swats her lightly on the aft, “You should have told me from the beginning.”  
      He turns to get a piece of his own armor but she catches his arm, “I’m sorry.”  He continues slipping from her grasp.  “There was no need for me to be-  
       He turns swiftly and pins her to the wall kissing her hard.  Just when he knows it is going to be too heated again he pulls away. “I love you!  I will always love you.  Alright?”  She sees a change on his face in the dimly lit room.  Fear.  He takes a deep breath and charges in,  “Tonight you’re going to hear rumors of Astoria.  They aren’t rumors.  I fell for a human female for a very brief period of time.  I was an aft.  A royal-”  
        Moonracer shoves him away violently and leaves the quarters fuming.  
       Powerglide slams his unarmored head into the wall “Primus, I’m an aft!”  
  
~~   
       By the time Prime returns to the war table, Moonracer is already there.  She looks very different than when he last saw her.  Last time she was exhausted and despondent.  Now she is recharged and mad.  But focused.  
She has the war table lit up and scrutinizing the schematics carefully.  Before he can even address her, she barks in full command mode without looking at him, “I know exactly how to keep Ironhide busy.  He is to keep that stupid red plane out of my sight.  Got it?!”    
    Silence.    
    So she looks up realizing she used the wrong tone with her CO. “Sir,” she tries again with a pleading tone.    
     Optimus has seen enough fights between couples, been there a few times himself, and knows it’s best not to react.  Instead he flicks a finger to the table.  “Debrief me.”  
      She sighs grateful that he pushed her rant aside and stays on the more important task.  Tapping a section of the table, it expands, “Each of us has been focusing on a different aspect.”  
      Optimus remains calm and firm, “I got Strifer’s chip.  This is an inside job.”  Moonracer drops her hands in defeat, and weakly nods.  He prods, “Wrecker or Rock Bottom?”    
      Strifer shakes her head, “I just don’t know.  And I should.”  
      Optimus spills the facts, “An ex-Seeker commander’s mate as been captured from a very secure location.  One secret base commander has been killed.  No!  Executed.”    
      Moonracer flinches at Prime’s cool replay of the facts of his own mate’s death: Strictly professional.    
     “The next FIC is then captured.”  He slaps a hand down making her face him, “Commander!  How can you be sure she is still alive?”  
       Moonracer gives him a positive tone, “I know she is.”  
       “How?” He nearly barks.  
       “I read Firestar’s notes.  She doesn’t know I did.”  
      “And why would one of your subordinates feel the need to keep information from their commanding officer?”  He is testing her in several ways.  Some against him.  
      Her head and voice drop to nearly a whisper, “They don’t want to lose another commander.”  
       Optimus reaches over and grabs her chin making her face him directly, “You think I do either?!”  Once he sees her optics change to understanding him, he lets go.  “I want all the facts.  You know Ironhide and I go way back, but I will not risk your team or Ultra Magnus’ for one bot.  One femme.  One potential officer’s mate. Not for even Chromia.”  
       Moonracer tries to stay professional, “I saw her myself.  I spent cycles and sacrificed recharge to hack into Shockwave’s labyrinth camera system.  She’s in there.  Alive.”  
       Optimus smiles tenderly, “Sacrificed recharge?  Sure you aren’t hallucinating?”  
        Moonracer quirks a smirk, “No, Firestar saw it too.  On her own time.”  He nods.  “But Prime, it’s not pretty.  She’s done stuff…. If we get her back…”  Moonracer shudders.  “She has become someone Ironhide would never recognize, in order to protect him.  He can not be there.”  
       “Should you be there?”  He’s just as concerned for her sanity.  
        Moonracer pulls herself up straight, “I WILL be there.  And yes, I will defy you to be on that hit team.”  
      Optimus nods, “Very well, Commander.  Now, show me what you have.”  
      Before she can start, Jazz and Strifer come to the door holding hands.     Optimus looks at them curiously, “You two shouldn’t be here.”  He checks his chronometer, “It’s only been--”  
       “This is my teammate.”  Strifer boldly steps forward to the map.  
       Jazz smirks, “It’s a major part of her I just love.”  
      Optimus nods slowly with a deep understanding, “Yes, I can relate, Jazz.”  
       The four are looking at the close up of the map when two more red bots darken the door way, hand in hand.  Moonracer looks up to them and beams.  “Firestar you are positively glowing.  Feel better?”  
      Blushing, Firestar leans her head to Inferno’s shoulder, “Yeah.  You?”  
     Moonracer’s face falls flat, “Don’t ask.”  They all shoot the green femme curious looks, but she drops her gaze to the map avoiding them.  
  
      The rescue team couple goes over to the warm Energon dispenser and gets a couple cups, never losing physical contact with each other.  They come to Moonracer’s side and slide the map over to the place where they had been critically wounded.  At that point, Inferno wraps a loose arm around her waist holding them hip to hip.    
        Firestar taps it to enlarge, “Inferno, those orange spikes are still there.  What were they?  What was being kept there?  Why would Shockwave be interested in this area?”  
        He sighs trying to recall the accident, “I know it was a chemical warehouse.  But for the life of me, I can’t remember what all was there.  Have you tried Hydrax records?”   
       Strifer nods, “Eaten.”  Everyone looks to her curiously.  She shrugs,  “Shockwave sent his little Driller pet to eat the building.  Not so much as a stylus was left.”  
        Inferno cocks a smirk, “Know anyone who can get into main records storage of Iacon?”  
      Optimus only cocks one optic to him, “Funny Inferno, very funny.”  
  
      The doorway darkens again.  Three more mechs.  Prowl, Ironhide and Powerglide lingering in the background.  Moonracer looks up, but as soon as seeing him, focuses right back to the table.  Powerglide slinks back a few steps.  
       Optimus looks around the room at his team.  Inferno coms him privately, /She needs sparklink right now.  Please don’t-/  
      “Prowl, take Strifer, Ironhide, Powerglide to my office,” Optimus cuts off Inferno’s plea and keeps Moonracer separated from her own issue.  “There’s a second map on my wall.  Ironhide, I’m going to leave the Ark in your hands.  Rock Bottom, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Preceptor and I will be leaving as soon as Skyfire arrives.”  
        He turns to the rescue team.  Inferno nods to his commander, “I would prefer to stay on Earth.”  Firestar whips her head up to him in fear.  “I’ll explain later, Darling.” With that he leans his head to press into her forehelm.  “Right now, the mission is all that matters, right?”  Silently she nods against her mate.  A rescue mission:  their strength.  
      Optimus nods, “So be it.”  He turns back to Prowl, “Find me a way into Shockwave’s detention facility on C block.”  
       Ironhide pipes up, “Do you want the building to remain standing when we get done?”  
      Optimus shakes his head at his cocky friend, “Sorry, but even you aren’t that good.  Just go.  We still have a party tonight and I want as much of this hammered out before then.  Go.”    
       Jazz gives his new mate one last hand squeeze and then follows the other mechs out. With that, Prime seals the door and then puts the room on frequency jam and locks out the intercoms.  Only the link between Prowl and Prime’s helm will work.  
      He looks to the three femme leaders:  “Out with it now!  No more secrets between each other in order to save each other spark ache.  You have a mole!  I will consider Prowl and Ironhide’s plan, but when I get to Cybertron, only Ultra Magnus and I will know the true plan.  Spill it.  Now!”  
     Strifer drops her tone, “Sir, no offense but this could be-”  
     Optimus’ optics glow angry, “Your Commander was executed saving your aft!  Why did she risk her life and that of her sparkling?  Forget the pleasantries.  Don’t pacify me.  Say her name if you must.  Forget I’m her mate.  I am your Supreme Commander and I want to know why two of my commanders have been captured and killed because of you.”  
      Inferno grips Firestar a little tighter.  She can feel his anxiety washing over her.  In turn she is trying to send a compassionate expression to Prime that he just doesn’t want.  
     Optimus slams one fist into the other palm, “Facts.  Now.”  
  
       Quickly, succinctly, Strifer pours on the facts.  “We got word that Onyx was alive. Strifer and I went to search out the information.  We saw a black femme flyer take off, but I can’t be sure if it was her.  We found evidence of another femme hold.  That’s where we found Tinder and Flak.  There were several others dead,  but we came under attack by a Driller and a flyer high up with jamming abilities. Chromia and Elita came out to help.  Along the way, we found the rest of the femme’s and sparklings fleeing the hold.  Elita and Chromia were trying to gather as many as possible while running for our mobile unit.  Elita found a bunker and hunkered down.  You know how fast she is.”  To that, Optimus jerks a nod.  “The sparkling had done nothing to slow her down. And you know she is the best shot.”  Once again, Optimus gives a curt nod.     
  
      Firestar picks up from here, “I was handling the transport.  Elita com’d us.  She ordered everyone else to load the transport and get the refugees to Ultra Magnus so he could warp them to Velecitron and then to a safer planet.  Elita told us to leave her.  Chromia begged her not to.”  Firestar stops gathering her breath.  Optimus’ fingers are curling into the table.  “Elita shot Chromia in the knee joint therefore forcing her to ride up top and lay cover fire for the transport.  Sir… we … didn’t…. it…”  
     Optimus’ throat is tight but he has to know, “Go on.”  
      Inferno sent her waves of encouragement, “Chromia saw the black flyer from above, but still couldn’t identify it. We took off.  There was a clear exit plan for Elita.  Chromia did insist on knowing it.  With our femme short code, Elita told us.  And Chromia agreed.”  
        Optimus takes a deep breath, “So someone knows your short code.  I don’t even know it.  Elita wouldn’t tell me… just incase I was captured, you wouldn’t be compromised.”  
       Moonracer whispers, “We know.”  
       “Does Magnus know?”  
       “Only Commander Springer, for the same reason, Ultra Magnus refused to know.”  
       Optimus tries a different way, “Has Springer been captured or probed?”  
       Firestar shakes her head, “Not as far as we know.”  
        Optimus nods, “One of the things I will check with Ultra Magnus.”  He takes a deep sigh, “Now Chromia.”  
  
      Strifer can see Moonracer is still shook up so she takes point, “Here.”  She points to a piece of the map.  “She heard Shockwave was doing experiments with some captured femmes.  We weren’t sure if it was a ruse to lure us out or truth.  So Moonracer and Chromia went out alone to investigate.  We did see Slipstream land and be welcomed in.  A few cycles later, she looked shaken up, but left on her own.  They com’d back out findings.”  
     Moonracer takes over, “We heard a sparkling cry.  We went to investigate and then a streak of black just swooped down and Chromia was gone.  I never saw what or who it was.  I can’t even be sure if it was a warp or a swooping flyer.  It was just so fast… I…”  Firestar grabs her friend’s hand.  
      Optimus walks away from the table and gets himself a cup of hot Energon.  It gives him time to process everything they are saying. Completely focused.  
      He taps his com so all can hear. “Prowl, I need Powerglide.”  Moonracer stiffens, but remains professional.  Optimus comes back to the table.  They all step back so he can have the full table.  Then he turns the table 3-D.  
“Moonracer, give me an estimate ceiling you saw that black flyer for each incident.”  Moon racer touches the 3-D map at each point of the attacks leaving sea-foam green dots.  
     A tap is heard on the door.  Optimus lets Powerglide enter then reseals it.  Powerglide carefully avoids Moonracer and focuses on his CO.  Optimus points to the map.  “I need to know flyers who can hit these specs.”  Quickly Prime puts more information a wall board containing estimated speed, ceiling, and fire power.  Walking to the wall he looks it over.  “Autobot or Decepticon?”  
    “And Neutral.”  Optimus finishes.  Powerglide is now very curious.  Optimus hands him the stylus and clears a blank space for him to write.  
      “Alive?”  
     Optimus finishes, “And assumed dead or captured.”  
     Powerglide begins his list, “What are you looking for?”  
     Moonracer snaps, “A traitor!”  Powerglide felt that retort like a stylus in his back.  
      Optimus snaps himself, “Silence, Commander!”  Moonracer instantly knows she was out of line.    
      Powerglide finishes his list and hands the stylus to Prime, “That’s all that is fresh in my processor.”  
      Optimus keeps his tone firm, “If you think of any more, give the names to Prowl he will pass them along.  Dismissed.”  
      Powerglide turns and makes optic contact with Moonracer, but she quickly turns aside to get her own hot Energon.  Optimus opens the door forcing Powerglide to leave the room.  
  
        As soon as he is gone Optimus turns on his Femme Commander (not caring if the others hear or not), “Moonracer, do you want to be removed from this mission?”  She shakes her head firmly.  He leans in, “I suggest you get your processor together.  Solve your problem with your mate before we leave, or you won’t be coming.  Am I clear?”  
     Moonracer sneers, “He’s not my mate.”  
     Optimus narrows his gaze repeating the question, “Am I clear?”  She doesn’t move.  “Distractions get Commanders killed.  There’s been enough fluids spilled by complications.”  
     Strifer gasps, “Optimus you can serious believe you caused Elita’s death!”  
    He puts a hand up for her to be quiet never letting his optics leave Moonracer’s face.  “Am.  I.  Clear.  Commander?”  
      She whispers, “Yes, sir.”  
      “Good. Now, everyone, look at this list and tell me why any one should be eliminated?”  
  
       Inferno, holding Firestar’s hand tighter comes to the board.  He pulls a red stylus from his subspace.  “At the time of the first attack, this trine were here pounding us here on Earth.”  He puts a circled line strike through Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream.  
       Firestar pulls her own orange stylus, “Theses aren’t black.”  She takes out six more names.  Optimus comes over and moves those names to a separate file, marking them **camouflaged**?  
      Moonracer comes over with her green stylus, “Ultra Magnus had this one in the brig during the first assault and the that one during the second.”  She marks a 1 and 2 next to a couple more names.  
       The list is narrowed down pretty severely.  Ravenfire, Jetfire, Onyx, Blitzwing, and Octane.  
       Strifer comes over and grabs her own lavender stylus ready to mark out the Autobot names, “Oh come on!  You can’t seriously have those names-” Her hand is blocked by both Optimus and Moonracer.  
        Optimus takes his gold stylus and circles two names.  Ravenfire and Onyx.  Everyone takes a heavy sigh looking at Jetfire and Skyfire‘s mates‘ names.  “Two who know the femme code, black or dark colored, skilled warrior flyers, either in the proximity or unaccounted for.”  They all just stare horrified at the names and implications.  “Not a breath of this leaves this room.”  He looks to each one in turn.  
      Firestar leans into her mate and he wraps a protective arm around her shoulder.  “I don’t even want it on my processor.”  
      Optimus touches her shoulder warmly, “I know. I don’t either.  It always pains me to see a traitor in my ranks.”  He taps Onyx’s name but looks to Moonracer with a double meaning, “But they may not be willing a traitor.  There may be more to the situation than we know. We will have to find the traitor and ask them for the truth.”    
      Moonracer drops her gaze.  He just told her she needs to listen to Powerglide’s side of the story.  
      Taking a deep sigh and then a drink of his warm Energon, he turns to Strifer, “Have you told your teammates?”  She shakes her head.  “I know this may feel like a bad time, but do you want to?”  
        Strifer looks to her friends confidently, “I trust them.  Jazz and I spark bonded last night.”  
       Firestar beams a smile, “Oh honey, that’s wonderful!”  
      Moonracer actually smiles simply for her, “Strifer, that is good news.  Fast, but good.”  
      Strifer smiles up to Optimus for confirmation, “Jazz doesn’t do slow.”  
      Optimus shakes his head, “No, he doesn’t.  He fell fast and hard for you.”  She flushes at the compliment knowing how long Jazz and Optimus have been friends and what a player-of-sparks Jazz has been.  
           
     Optimus turns back to the board and saves it to a data pad.  Then subspaces it and clears the board.  He points back to the table.  “Inferno, I guess I’ll have to wait until I get to Iacon to figure out why Shockwave is interested in that depot.”  
     Inferno nods, “I’ll take time with Preceptor here, but taking him with you is a better idea. He knew the spike was a bomb.  Along with Wheeljack and Ironhide, they are your chemical experts.  I’d just be a third cog mucking the stew.”  Everyone knows he’s trying to keep it light and away from the painful issue of separating mates again.  He gives a weak smile, “Did I hear Carley brought a cake?”  
     Optimus nods, “Yes she did.  Currently Ratchet is protecting it from Spike.”  
    Firestar pulls a chip from her subspace, “Inferno, you and I need to see Preceptor about this sample before we go.”  
      Optimus checks the chronometer, “We still have time.  Why don’t you go now.”  The couple nods and heads out.    
      Optimus releases the door and sends Prowl and ending ping to his meeting as well.  He lets Strifer know she should go see Jazz.  Optimus holds Moonracer back while she attempts to leave.  “I want you to talk to him alone.  I don’t know what you heard-”  
     “He told me he cheated with a human.”  
     Optimus is taken back, “He told you himself?”  Then smiles warmly, “What does that tell you?”  
    Moonracer tries to brush the meaning aside, “Nothing.”  
     Optimus doesn’t let her, “Define cheating or unfaithful?”  
     Moonracer looks up to him, “What do you know about what happened?”  
    Optimus smiles, “Enough.  Now, what do you think happened?”  
     She shrugs, “I.. have no idea.”  
     Optimus leans in almost too smug, “He’s your mate.  You know him better than anyone.  What do you think?”  
    Moonracer scowls, “We aren’t mates.”    
     Optimus cocks his head dismissing that comment as well.  “You still need to listen to him.  He didn’t do anything like you imagine.  But in his spark, he feels like committed the worst sin.  Listen to him before you decide to let him go.”  She doesn’t move.  “Look into his optics.  That mech loves you very much.  Did you see the mural in his quarters?”  She shakes her head.  He smirks, “Little busy focused on what was in front of you?”  Shyly she nods.  “I have a feeling he was too.”  
     Moonracer bites her lip and then asks, “Optimus, did you ever…?”  He shakes his head.  “But you two were bonded.  And he won’t--”  
      “Moonracer, I’m asking you to listen to him, not bond with him or make him change is mind.  Just listen to him.  I will not let you ruin Firestar and Strifer’s moment with your own pain.  Got it?”  She nods. “Besides, he did nothing.  It’s all the teasing around here that is making him think he did.”  
    Moonracer lets that sink in for a moment.  “You wouldn’t be letting a lonely mech off easy because you sympathize, would you?”  
     Optimus snorts and scoffs disgusted, “Nobody is **that** lonely.”  Moonracer gapes at Prime, who rarely vents his opinion of individual humans.  
     Moonracer now leans in, “I’d like to meet her.”  
    Optimus doesn’t even hide his disgust this time, “ **That** is probably the first female I’ve ever wanted to exterminate.  And you!” he points a narrowing warning gaze, “If you bring her here, I _will_ execute you, Commander!”  
      Once more she smiles relieved that Powerglide is in more trouble with himself than her, “On what grounds?”  
    “Mental duress to my soldiers! Enticing a mutiny!  I‘ll find something.”  He growls firmly. Optimus taps his com still grumpy, “Powerglide to the war room.”  He smiles back to her while clearing the table, “What better place to hammer out an argument than a war room, hum?”  
      Moonracer shakes her head.  She can’t help but ask once more, “Really?  It isn‘t that bad?”  
     Optimus shakes his head again, “I never said he was the smartest mech.  But by Primus, he is probably the most loyal and faithful.  Present company excluded.”  He winks to her as Powerglide graces the doorway.


	4. Researching the Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how much trouble is Powerglide really in with Moonracer? Inferno and Firestar go to see Preceptor about their injured sparklink and the contaminate.  
> Warning: take your insulin before you read this chapter.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing Moonracer, the red plane-mech tries to back away in terror.   Optimus motions him to come in, then leaves with a parting glance to Moonracer putting up her angry front to Powerglide.  Optimus shoots her a last warning look behind Powerglide’s back and closes the door.  
     Moonracer crosses her arms over her chest tapping her foot in anticipation, “Out with it.”  
       Powerglide doesn’t have his wing-kibble on so the struts still lay flat against his back.  With his head bowed, he looks like a beaten cyber-puppy.  “I’m an idiot.”  
    Moonracer nods, “That’s what Prime said.”  
    Horrified, his head shoots up to Moonracer, “You… you talked to him about… her?”  
    Moonracer shakes her head, “No, I talked to him about you.  He said I should sit down, shut up, and listen. He’s forbidden me to go to the celebration for my subordinates until I do. So if you don’t mind,”  she leans in and sneers, “Get on with it!”  
     Powerglide strokes the back of his thumb slowly over his spark guard plate, “I love you, Moonracer, and I promise you I will never hurt you again.”  
     She huffs, “What happened?”  
     “There was this femme, I mean female.  She needed rescuing.”  He shrugs like it’s no big deal, “You know.  So I did what we all do.”  He pauses and ponders what to say.    
     Moonracer retrieves her rifle from subspace and begins checking it’s readings.  He doesn’t continue.  “Powerglide, I’m going to give you to the count of five and then I’m going to send you to the med bay by the courtesy of my rifle and head off to the party.  Then!” she cocks the riffle, “You can explain to me from the brig because I’m sure Ratchet will send me there for missing the party to repair your aft!”    
    She aims the rifle at him, “One….”  
    Powerglide belts it all out quickly Blurr style, “She gushed over me and gave me all these compliments and I felt flattered and you know I never get that kind of attention. It all goes to the sleek and sexy ones like Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and commanders like Prime -of course-, Ultra Magnus… and of course the spark savers, Ratchet, First Aid…. but never me.  I mean, like, I’m not good looking like the ground-pounders or even cool like Tracks-”  
     “Two!”  Moonracer polishes the rifle.  
     “So she said she wanted to spend more time with me and well so I did and it felt good for someone to spend time with me and think I was cool,”  big gasps for breath, “And then they all started teasing me about having a girlfriend and then I just couldn’t handle it.  She kissed me and it felt good-”  
    “THREE!!” She bellows tightening her grip on the weapon.  
    He falls to his knees, “Moonracer, please!”  One thing the Autobot mechs are keenly aware of is that Femme Officers are very different than regular femmes.  If they say they _**will**_ shoot you, Autobot or fellow femme or ’Con, they will do it.  “I understand if you never want to see me again.  I can’t blame you.”  His tone drops from pleading to honesty, “But my spark guard will always remain.  This plate will forever bare your name.”    
    With that said, he drops his head preparing to push himself to stand up and walk out the door.  
      But before he can move, a sea foam green hue blocks his vision.  The light clatter of her rifle being laid at his side freezes him.  
      “’Glide, look at me.”  Her voice is very soft, but he refuses to move.  She takes his chin lightly in her hand and he lets her lift it to level their optics.  “Did you interface with her?”  
     His face crunches and nearly turns green, “Gwak!  NO!”  
    Moonracer smiles, “Anything physical?”  He shakes his head violently.  “Did she see your plate?” Now she is getting to the crux of the issue. She lays a beautiful soft finger over his chest.  He lightly shakes his head.  
     He whimpers, “Moony, have you ever…?”  
     Her face turns curious, “’Glide, we’re on a secluded base.  We don’t see any one.  Who would I?”  
     Now it’s his turn to scoff at her, “Hello, the Wreakers?  You know, your secret, advanced, stealthy, brutally strong re-enforcements?”  
     She smiles recalling a memory, “Oh yeah.  There was that one time with Leadfoot.”  Powerglide feels his spark sink.  Oh she is enjoying the torture on his face.  “Yeah, the time Blitzwing decide to play Pound-the-Driller on our heads and cracked the ceiling.  We didn’t have the supplies to fix it, so the Wreckers came out.  Leadfoot was so sweet, he brought me some sweets.”    
    Powerglide’s mouth gapes, “You cheated because of sweets?”  
    Moonracer narrows her gaze at him accusing her, “I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  And then I shared the sweets with everyone on the base.  And you know what Ultra Magnus gave me?”  Powerglide knows he’s no competition for the General (heard a few femmes swoon over the other large high ranking red/white & blue mech as well), he sinks lower, if that’s possible.  Moonracer growls at Powerglide‘s sulking, “And new ceiling, you dope!  So I gave him a hug.”  
       Powerglide falls back on his aft gaping at the current commander scowling down at him. So she leans in further until he is laying flat on his back on the floor and she now has him straddled, and her weapon aimed at his cord.    
    “So I will ask you one last question, Powerglide.  Did you ever tell her you love her?”  He shakes his head violently.  She beams a smile, “But you were flattered, excited, thrilled and enamored?”  He nods.  
      “Well so was I.”  She withdraws the weapon and lays herself completely on top of him, “But you gave me a piece of your armor that I wear around my finger.  And every time I miss you, I look at that.”  
     He gulps, “I lay at night tracing your name on my chest.”  
     She smirks, “I hear you’ve been painting too.”  
     To that, his face flushes hot.  “Who… who told you… that?”  
    She smiles broader, “Optimus and Ironhide.  Any one else seen it?”  
    “Just the Aerial Bots.”  
    “Is it any good?”  
     Powerglide shakes his head negatively.  She narrows her gaze curiously.   Powerglide finally finds the courage and brings his hands to tenderly stroke her face.  Like sculpture studying his muse he traces each line and each curve.  “It’s slag compared to the real thing.”  He lifts his head, “I started painting it the day I stood Astoria up and never went back.”  He leans in closer and whispers, “I love you Moony.”  
     She leans into his lips, “I love you too ‘Glide.”  The kiss is warm and reconciling.  Pulling back he continues to stroke her face.  
     She giggles, “You really had me worried.”  
     He cringes, “I really was worried!”  He smiles, “You are not a femme to mess with.  Certainly not when is comes to sparks.”  
     She strokes his chest, “Any chance you’ll let me see that spark of yours?”  
     He closes his optics and crashes his helm to the floor.  Not this fight again, and he walked right into that one. He takes a deep sigh, “No.  I told you I was weak.  Didn’t I just prove that point?”  
      She scoots up to come face to face with him, “No, in fact you just proved how strong you are.  How loyal, devoted, honorable and true you are.”  
     He pushes her off and rolls to a standing position, “Yeah, just like a cyber-dog.”  
    She grabs his arm and spins him slamming him against the wall.  With a fist strike to his tank, he cringes and nearly doubles over.  “Primus, maybe you are a freak’n coward.”  
      He yanks himself upright and stares her down, “I may not be able to handle my pain that a spark-bond may bring to you, but by Pit I am no coward!”  
    She cocks her head, “Really?  What’s your tank held on with?  Baling wire because it sure isn’t wing nuts.”  
     “Frag you Moonracer!” He winces and glowers at her.  
     “Do it!”  
     His head yanks back in surprise, “WHAT?!”  
     “Frag me.”  She juts her chin at him.  “Your heard me, put up or shut up.”     He still gapes at her.  “Are you mech enough to frag Commander Moonracer or not?”  He stares at her trying to figure her out.  Why is she goading him into this kind of a fight?  She turns away, “Maybe you are only good enough to be a toy for a human female like the ground-pounders are teasing you.”  
      Now he is steamed.  “That’s not what you said last night in the wash rack.”  
      She pokes him over the cod once more, “Show me if you are a man or a mech after what you just told me now.  Because I am commander enough to take you down and make you scream like Astoria.”   
      His lighting fast flyer strike does it again.  Before she finishes that little tart’s name, he has the commander off the floor, her legs latched around his waist, and one of his hands clamped under to lovely aft.    
    “I’ll show you all!” he roars and clamps his other hand behind her helm and nearly swallows her tongue trying to get them out of the war room.  He begins to make her moan as they make their way bumping into the walls down the hall.    
     She just has to stroke his naked wing struts with the lightness of just two finger tips making his body quiver with arousal.  She giggles at his reaction, “Ast- AH!”  He cuts off her teasing by slipping one digit into the crease for her inner thigh joint.  Her moan is loud enough to make Optimus and Ratchet’s heads poke out of the rec-room.  But the couple doesn’t see it while bumping their way down the hall to his quarters.  
     Optimus smiles to Ratchet, “Don’t wait for them.”  
      Ratchet chuckles, “What have you done?”  
      Optimus sighs happily, “Hopefully we will never hear that spoiled brat’s name in this base again.”  
     Ratchet smirks, “Oh you mean Ast-”  He ceases instantly at the sight of    Prime’s dagger coming loose from his gauntlet.  “Right, never again.  Agreed.”    
  
~~~  
   While Moonracer and Powerglide are hashing out their problems, Inferno and Firestar made their way to Preceptor’s lab.  The scientist looks up from his lab work at the happy couple.  Preceptor beams, “Ah, Inferno, I see you found just what you needed.”  
     Firestar leans into her mate nearly blushing.  Inferno on the other hand is very proud to admit, “Yes I did.  Just the boost this old spark needed.”  
      Preceptor laughs, “I’m pleased to see you too, Firestar.  These audios sure have missed your voice.”  Coming closer, she gives him a warm one armed hug, still not letting go of Inferno.  He notices a different look on their face.  “Alright, why else are you here?”  
      Inferno hands him Firestar’s sample.  “Shockwave is up to something at the depot sight.  We never did find out everything about that place.”  
     Preceptor takes the sample and looks at it under the microscope, “Isn’t this the same thing that impaled you both?”  Firestar nods.  
      Preceptor turns to them both, “When’s the last time your sparks have been looked at?”  Inferno has a smug look while Firestar is blushing.  Preceptor closes his eyes and shakes his head, “Forgive me, let me rephrase.  When is the last time _medical personnel_ have looked at them?”  
       Inferno shakes his head also questioning Firestar, “Since you guys cleared us for duty?”  
      Preceptor points to the sample, “I wonder if things have changed.  Is your link still…”  Not sure how to ask the question.  
    Firestar lifts their linked hands, “Damaged?  Yes.  I can feel him when I touch him, but I can’t send or receive him.  I can’t hear him.  The silence is…”  Her chin waivers.   
     Inferno’s face changes expression feeling all her tormented emotions.  He curls her back into his snug embrace.  “Hey, shhh, I’m here.  Link or not, I’m here.”  
     Her voice shutters, “But you need to feel me encourage you.  I need you to feel my love.  I need…”  
       He cups her face, “Star, we’ve been over this so many times.  I’m okay.  I know where your spark lies.  Within me.  Shhh, it’s okay.”  
      She pushes forward and buries her face in his chest, “Maybe I need you.  I want what we used to have.  And more.”  
     Inferno strokes her back, “I wouldn’t mind that either, but it doesn’t matter.”  
       Preceptor can see right before him the damage to the bond.  “Inferno, Firestar, would you mind if I looked at your sparks?”   They turn to him.  “Maybe I can do something to help.  Maybe…”  
      Inferno nods.  Preceptor motions to the gurney and has them take a seat side by side.  “Here’s what I would like to do.  First, let me see your sparks individually and then merged.  You said things were normal when your sparks rebonded?”  
      Inferno quietly tells the scientist, “Its harder to stay bound when overload hits.”    
     Preceptor pats his hand knowing how sensitive that information is, “Remember what an overload is?  A massive release of energy.  With an injured spark, it’s not that surprising.  It’s happened to others with weak or damaged sparks.  Is there anything that works better than others?”  
      Firestar sends her mate a warm wave of arousal.  Instantly Inferno heat signature rises.  Preceptor can see communication, “Ah, you have found something?”  
     Firestar doesn’t break her gaze with her mate, “Yeah, when he takes it slow and--”  
     Inferno cocks an optic brown, “ ** _I_** take it slow?  Nu-hu.  It’s when you stop being a aggressive animal.”  
     Preceptor clears his vocorder making them face him flushing, “So a slow release rather than a jolt holds the connection longer?”  
       Firestar is placid by Inferno’s slow warm sendings, “Mmm, you could say that.”  
      Preceptor smirks, “Inferno, I wasn’t expecting a demonstration of overload while spark bonding.  Just the bond itself.”  
   Inferno looks back to his mate lovingly, “I may not be able to separate the two.  Look at her Preceptor, have you ever seen a more wonderful creation in all your life?”  Firestar flushes deeply into his slowing back caresses.  
     Preceptor smiles at the honest compliment and a true testament to the pair’s relationship.  “No, I haven’t.  You two are just what Primus envisioned for a perfect spark bonded pair.”  Everyone is silent for a moment holding onto that thought, letting time stand still.  
      Inferno turns on the gurney silently drawing Firestar by the hand.  Looking deep into her optics, he lifts her to sit on the gurney.   Joining her, straddling the table, he softly takes her thighs and draws them closer together, laying her thighs over his.  She takes his chest armor off, lowering it to the floor and his spark slowly emerges, but his optics remain in contact with Firestar.  Preceptor silently makes his notations and observations of the mech’s spark.  
      Then he turns to Firestar, “Ready?”  
     She shakes her head flushing.  Inferno furrows his brow.  She points to the door, “I may be a medic, but I can’t just bare my spark in here. Anyone could walk in.  Inferno, only you or Ratchet has ever seen me… you know… my underarmor.”  
      Preceptor and Inferno smile at her shyness.  Then the scientist nods, “I’ve got just the answer.  Inferno, help her take of the armor, but use this drape to cover everything else.  Leave the opening just above the spark.  And, I’ll draw the curtain.”  
        Firestar bites her lip, “Preceptor, you’re nice and I know you aren’t a pervert, but… I don’t know if I can do this with you … ah, watching?”  
       Preceptor smirks to Inferno, “I seriously doubt you will notice me in a few minutes.  Don’t worry.”  He hands the fabric drape to Inferno and steps aside drawing the curtain to enclose them on the berth.    
      Inferno’s spark reluctantly retreats while helping her remove the armor, still she waivers, “Inferno, I’m nervous.”  
      He smiles setting the chest piece to the floor, “What if it was Ratchet?”  
      She shrugs, “That’s different.  Ratchet knows everything.  Besides, he’s like family and I know he knows you and I really well.”  Then she smirks, “Besides, he already caught us _at it_.”    
     Inferno giggles remembering the reaming he got from Ratchet when he found the couple in the closet soon after surgery with Inferno still hooked up to the temporary external toxin filter on a wheeled post.  “He didn’t care about us joining, just the strain I was putting on all his work.”  
      She smiles, “Yeah, but he did have a glint of amusement in his optics.”  
      Inferno drapes the fabric over his mate’s shoulders, “Not where I was standing.“  He draws the tails of the covering over her breasts and positions it so an opening is bared at her spark slit.  “Better?”  
     She nods nervously, “Inferno… I’m sorry.”  
     Now his face falls in sad confusion, “Oh Star, stop.”  He can feel his words had the opposite effect he hoped for.  So he lifts a tender palm to her right cheek, “How long have we been bound?”    
     She lits in slight amusement knowing tonight is their anniversary, “Forever?”  
       He smiles back at the tender jest to his vows to her that night, “And how long will we be bound?”  It’s a reminder of her response to his vow.  
      She whispers, “Eternity.”  
     He nods leaning closer, “That’s right, my love.  Forever and eternity.”  
     She leans in closer, “I thought eternity had arrived the day you left.”  His spark sinks again and she can feel he felt exactly the same way.  Her voice chokes, “Elita had her bond still.  Chromia was wishing she did.  Moonracer was glad she didn’t.  And I felt… robbed.”  
       He leans in pressing his forehelm to her, “I know.  Oh how I know.  I cried bitterly the moment I wakened and realized this silent curse was true.”  
      “I know you need to stay here.”  The tears are running down her face.  
      “And I know you need to go.  I don’t blame you one bit.”  A tear of his own escapes.  
      “Do you see why I need that hope?  Do you see why I need every drop of your code so I can build the body and carry the spark?”  
       He leans in even closer, “You have my promise.  I will give you that hope.”   
     She lifts her lips to his in a tender press matched only by the tenderness of hope wrapped up in his supportive wave of send.  Her hand reaches to cup his face, warming the kiss.  The tip of his tongue doesn’t just beg her lips to part, it begs her spark to come to him.  
  
       Just a Preceptor had thought, Firestar is not aware of anyone else in this universe.  When the scientist hears the tender spark wrenching conversation turn silent, stifling his own grief for them (and Prime), he knows the spark bonding will soon begin.  
       Careful not to disturb the couple’s intimate moment, Preceptor slips through the curtain silent as a sniper.  For a moment, he is so moved he can’t physically move.   
      The couple is so tender in their slow caresses.  It is perfectly clear their bodies and sparks were in harmony at this moment of time.  Inferno’s right hand cups his mate’s waist keeping himself secured to her, while his left thumb strokes her chin softly drawing her mouth to open wider allowing him to kiss her deeper,  begging her to let her spark out.    
     Firestar has her left hand curled around the back of her mate’s helm pulling him into her answer.  Her right hand pans across his tank slipping up his torso.  
      What really catches Preceptor’s attention is the ice blue orbs and tendrils of energy slowly emerging from the chests of the couple.  The closer the sparks get, the less apparent the poisoned streak of orange is.  It is like the two orbs coming together neutralized the poison.  No, the poison just has no power when this much raw pure attraction is in control.  Nothing short of Primus can stop this motion of uniting what was always meant to be One.   Preceptor  had never actually witnessed two sparks merge with his own optics and certainly never so slowly.    
  
       It takes the scientist a moment to realize the mech of this pair is trying to control the merging so he can get his scientific readings.  Preceptor shakes out of romantic awe and into his scientific observation mode. Swiftly he kicks on his multitude of scanners and began recording.  
     The sparks continued to slowly merge becoming one incredible orb of pulsing blue light.  After only a few spark beats, Firestar leans back with Inferno silently staying with her, leaning forward.  Preceptor only barely notices the red glowing tip of the mech’s fiber optical cord emerge and continue closer to cover his mate.  Her hand curls around his shoulder back pushing him harder onto and into her.  Firestar moans a sigh of deep contentment as physical connection is made.  Much like a tired soldier would welcome a berth after a long hard battle.  
       Inferno replies with his own sigh of comfort, pushing slowly, deeply into his mate.  The spark light becoming dim as the two spark chambers come closer together.  The two bodies become one like the sparks already have.  
      Preceptor shutters his optics and backs away even more silently than he arrived.  Slowly he draws a hand over his mouth, and thanks Primus for this couple being together.  _“Primus, they are so beautiful in their pure love and devotion to each other.  Can’t you grant them wholeness again?  Please, give them what they need to continue to support and lean on each other.  You must grant them this._ ”  
     “Inferno!” It’s a soft gasping cry of love.   Not of passion.  
      “My Star,” is the reply of devoted possession.  
      Wheeljack shows up at the door just at that moment and stares at the very confusing room.  Preceptor is complete angst.  Soft tone of love making behind a drawn curtain in the lab?  “What is going on?”  
     Preceptor moves forward grabbing Wheeljack’s arm and drags him from the room shutting the door.  Preceptor makes a motion with his hand to forget what he’s heard, because he can’t speak himself.  
      But Wheeljack doesn’t listen, “Don’t even tell me that was scientific research.  Who are the two horney bots?”  
      Preceptor scowls at Wheeljack angrily.  Pulling his back up straight he pokes the inventor in the chest, “For your information, Wheeljack!  I’m trying to see if I can remove the poison that has tainted Inferno and Firestar’s sparklink!”  
  
       To that he turns to storm back to the lab, but finds the door closed.  Even though he made that comment, he forgot for a nanoklik they were still inside consummating their bond.  He turns back to Wheeljack sheepishly locked out of the lab.  
      Wheeljack gives him a nervous smile, “Preceptor, that’s probably the nicest anniversary gift anyone could give them.  Want some help, when they’re done, of course?”  
       Preceptor nods slowly, “That would be nice.”  
      Wheeljack smiles and makes sure his tone is professional, “So, what did you see - in their spark readings!”  
      “Have you ever witnessed sparks bond?”  
Wheeljack shakes his head, “Can’t say I have.  Heard rumors, read detailed notes-”  
      Preceptor smiles again in awe, “The most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.     The incredible way the energy surrounds and pulls… did you know sparks can caress?”  
        Wheeljack touches his friend’s shoulder, “So when you finally find her, are you going to let the bond just happen or are you going to analyze it until she offlines you?”  
         Preceptor nods to the couple inside, “I have a feeling, I won’t give a damn about anything else in the whole slagg’n universe.”  
        Wheeljack smiles, “Yeah, knowing you, when you finally find her, the whole scientific community is going to lose a good mech.”  
     Preceptor hasn’t broken his gaze on the closed door, “They are so blessed.”  
Wheeljack sees the broken bond the friends live with is very emotional for Preceptor.  Instead of teasing him, he know his friend needs encouragement, “Yeah, that they are.”  He takes a deep sigh, “I hope they can find a couple more femmes.  Maybe we’ll get lucky and they like nerds.”  
      Preceptor’s face tugs a smile.  Sighing, in hope, he turns back to his friend, “What do you say we grab a cube or two while the lab is occupied?”  
Wheeljack joins his lab mate walking towards the rec-room.  
  
~~   
       It wasn’t hard to identify the culprits of the mess in the hallway.  The kibble litter of sea foam green and red says it all.  Well, and the fact it lead right to the door of Powerglide’s quarters just finishes off any doubts.  One would think they were tearing each other apart.  In passion or vengeance is the current bet throughout the Ark.  
     Inside the quarters, the scene is quite different. Powerglide sits on the floor across the room from his berth, back against the wall.  Nestle between his bent knees with her own back pressed against his chest, Moonracer just stares at the mural on the wall of his alcoved berth lit by a couple carefully place lamps.  That’s all the light there is in the room, other than the lovers’ optics.    
     “She’s beautiful.  Who is she again?”  Moonracer awes.  
      Powerglide warmly chuckled, nuzzles his nose into her neck.  To which she just pulls his arms tighter around her shoulders and chest.  “I’ve never seen that femme before in my life.  Primus, I’m jealous.”  
     “Flattery will get you no where, my sweet.”  He mumbles against her supple neck.  To which they both giggle.  Then he rotates his head to rest his chin against her shoulder looking at the mural as well.  
     “Darling, I never posed like that, did I?”  
     He ponders, “I don’t know if you did physically, but certainly in my dreams.”  She bashfully giggles.  
       The mural is of Moonracer in a 1940’s pin up style.  Seated on the lovely Goran Plains before the war, with one sleek but well muscled leg stretched out straight while the other bent and crossed over pulls her on to one hip (not her rump).  Resting on the bent knee is a stretched out wrist with her favorite sniper rifle smoking from recently being fired at the Seeker spiraling to the ground off to the far side of the berth wall.  The other arm supports all her luscious weight and propping her up in a delighted pose of shear ecstasy.  Is that a smile of sinful delight for her mate or for a perfect shot to a royal pain in the aft, well that is for the viewer to decide.  Her armor all shimmered and shined.  Not a scar or blemish on her.  And her lips parted just waiting, or just having been kissed in the above ecstasy.  
      “Powerglide, have you done any other painting?”  
      “Uh, um… no.  Why?”  
       She turns to him, “It’s really good.”  
      Now he blushes and curls his fingers around her face, “Only because it’s you.  I can only paint what is beautiful.”  
    “What else is beautiful?” she leans into his touch.  
     “Only you my spark, only you.” he whispers against her lips. 


	5. Demons and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rec-Room talks. Inferno & Optimus, Ratchet & Firestar, Ironhide spilling past moments, Moonracer confronts Optimus (hold onto your socks!)

  
   Preceptor and Wheeljack have Ratchet in a deep conversation about the poisoned sparks of Inferno and Firestar. So entranced, Ratchet nearly forgets the drink in his hand listening to Preceptor’s awed yet scientific description of watching the two sparks merge, blanking out the poisoned streak. Then Wheeljack notices the red couple grace the rec-room doorway.    
      Firestar puts a finger to her lips to everyone in the room as she points to Ratchet’s back.  The room smiles. With a beaming glance up to her mate, she silently slips out of his arm around her waist.  Breaking the contact, she only hesitates a moment to the spark-bond-silence, then charges the CMO.  
     Wheeljack points, Ratchet turns just in time to feel a set of red femme arms latch tightly around his torso and bury her face in his chest plate.  Wheeljack takes the cube from Ratchet’s hand before it flies, leaving him free to clasp her with both of his own thick warm arms.  Firestar isn’t afraid to let a few tears fall on her mentor.  
    Preceptor teases, “I only rate a one armed hug?  How do you rate her actually releasing her mate?”  
    Ratchet mumbles with his optics closed and cheek pressed tightly to the top of her helm, “I outrank you.”  
    Firestar chokes out, “He’s my sire,” snuggling into his safe scent she has missed nearly as much as Inferno‘s.   
   Wheeljack and First Aide gape, “Sire?”  
   “Figuratively.”  Ratchet snuggles her even closer, if that was possible.  Inferno’s chuckle can be heard approaching them.  Ratchet lifts his head to the noise and reaches a hand out, “Come here, son.”    
    Sure Inferno has fought and assisted the medic’s day in and day out, but this is different.  Ratchet cups his hand behind the firetruck’s helm pulling him into the embrace.  Firestar finds herself crushed between her two favorite mechs.  Her happy sobbing starts.    
    Inferno’s voice is also muffled in the COM’s hug, “Oh great, she’s sobbing again.  Ratchet, she’s lost so many fluids in the last few hours, I’m afraid of her ceasing.”  
    Ratchet, Firestar and Inferno all chuckle along with the two scientists.  Firestar manages to look up to Ratchet, “I missed you.”  
   Ratchet stokes her face sweetly, “I know, my dear.”  He beams a smile at Inferno, “I knew you missed him more and was more than willing to wait my turn.  How are you, Sweetspark?”  He takes a quick glance at Inferno wanting a confirmation to whatever answer she gives.  
    She lightly laughs wiping her tears, “A horrible mess.”  Inferno nods in agreement to that.  Ratchet cocks his head a little worried.  She strokes Ratchet’s cheek, “It feels so good to be with you and Inferno again.  And yet, I know this is temporary.”  
    Ratchet cups her head back against his spark again, “Shh, don’t go there.  Just stay here for a moment longer, my sparkling.”  
    Inferno runs a hand down her back, “Star, I need to talk to Preceptor for a moment.  Ratchet, I get my dance partner back when I return.”  
     Ratchet laughs, until he sees the serious worry take over Inferno’s face turning towards Preceptor and leading them away. Ratchet soothes the mech’s mate’s spine trying to rub their worries away.  “So my dear, anything I can help you with these days?”  
     Not letting go of him, Firestar engages him and First Aide in medical advice.  
  
     Inferno lead Preceptor aside in a separate area. “I don’t want to risk what little bond Firestar and I do have. It would kill her. I know how much she loves me and I can handle that.  She can’t handle anymore damaged done to the bond.  So unless your solution is nearly 98% sure of success, forget it.”  
    Preceptor nods carefully.  “Inferno, I probably won’t have a solution before you leave any ways.”  
    Inferno takes a heavy sigh, “I’m not going.  I’m staying here.  You are going.  Don’t worry about us.  We have lived with this thing for more than half our bonded lives, we will survive, but the implications of what that spike can do to on Cybertron, that frightens me.  Focus on that.  That should be your first priority.”  
    Preceptor nods, “It will be, I promise, but I won’t give up on you two.”  Then the scientist has to smile, “I have to tell you, I have never seen sparks bonding before.  That was absolutely the most beautiful thing in all the universe I have ever witnessed.”  
    Inferno lays a hand on his shoulder, “Wait until you find her.  What you just saw, will completely pale.  Our bonding will be like a sparkling’s static shock in comparison.”  He smiles broadly.  “Oh speaking of which.  I need to talk to Optimus.”  Preceptor points to where Optimus is talking to Ironhide and Prowl.    
  
     Slowly, Inferno walks up to the commanders.  They smile and welcome him into their conversation about Skyfire.  But Optimus can see there’s something else on Inferno’s mind.  Something personal by the way he bites his lip.  Finally he pipes up, “Sir, um, I need some bonded-mech advice.”  
     The other two can quickly see, this was going to be a personal moment and excuse themselves, Optimus nods that he has time for Inferno.  Picking up another cube, he leads the way up a set of stairs that goes to a loft like area and a large window overlooking the landscape.  On base, it’s also known as a ’love nest corner’ or a private area for deep conversations.  It’s secluded enough that anything said here, will not reach downstairs and the main room.  
   Inferno takes a sip of the offered cube, but doesn’t start the conversation right away.  He isn’t sure how to.  Optimus gives him time, but after too lengthy of a time Optimus nudges the conversation, “Inferno…?”  
   Inferno doesn’t look to the widower, “I need to ask you about your mate and sparkling, but just don’t know if I should or how.”  
   Optimus takes a deep breath seeing how Inferno is trying to respect his grief at the same time in desperate for help from the only one who can give it.  “I’m ready.  Go.”  
   Inferno still doesn’t face him, but takes another drink and stumbles out his question, “Firestar thinks she found out how you and Elita created the sparkling.  She has been desperately draining me of all my code and gave me some vial of other fluid.”  Optimus’ breath shudders, but just nods.  The silence surrounds them again for a moment.    
    Optimus then leans forward seeing the dilemma on the other bonded mech’s face, “But that’s not the question, is it?”  
   “Of course I want to have a sparkling with my mate.”  He looks up to Optimus pleading, “How do I support her when I seriously doubt this will work.  I really don’t want her going back after having a fight with me.  I don’t want her getting her hopes up and getting hurt.  But I don’t want to lie and encourage her on a false hope.  Did you believe?  What did you do?”  
    The widowed mech looks away from Inferno and down to his pede toe poking through the railing. Yeah, he had been right there in Inferno’s place.  Elita could have a temper on her too.  Especially when it came to supporting her decisions: personal or command.  
   Finally Optimus turns his lowered head to the side, catching Inferno’s own lowered optics. “Does it matter?”  
   Inferno is confused, “Sir?”  
   Optimus smirks to Inferno using the professional response at this time.  He smiles lifting his head and trying again, “Inferno, does it matter if it ’takes’ or not?”  Inferno shakes his head.  “You’ve lived for so long doubting any of us will ever be able to procreate.  Slag, we all have.”  He waves a hand out to the gathered ’Bots down below.  “Look, we all know we are a dying race.”    
   Inferno looks back up to Optimus.  The taller mech puts a hand on his shoulder, “Inferno, I doubted Elita’s hope would work either.  I asked only once, and the response I got was ’please.’  How could I say no to my mate pleading with me?”    
   He points down to Firestar with her arms still wrapped around Ratchet like a sparkling snuggled in their sire’s embrace.  “Join her hope.  I know you have a damaged link, but when you link, she can still feel your doubts.  Don’t give into them.  Don’t let them overwhelm you.  Ride her wave of hope.  After all,” he smirks, “She just maybe right.”  
    Inferno can see a glint in Optimus’ optic he hadn’t seen in a very long time.  And then he gets it, “Oh no.”  Optimus smiles broadly at Inferno getting it, “The last thing you wanted to hear from her was, ’See I told you so.’”  
    Optimus tips his cube in Inferno’s direction.  “How do you think I would ever live that down?  Elita would sooooo loved to gloat that one over my head for-ever-er.”  He downs the last of his drink, “Much easier on the ego to say, ’I knew it would work!’ with her than to stand against her and be proven wrong.”  The two husbands laugh.  
   Inferno cocks a optic brow to his leader, “I didn’t know you had an ego, Optimus.”  
   Optimus scoffs leading the way down the stairs, “I’m a mech not a Matrix droid, Inferno.”  
   Inferno shakes his head, “But you hide it well.”  
   Optimus turns back around and crosses his arms over his chest, “I lead by wisdom.  If I lead by ego, you would all be calling me Megatron.”  To that, Inferno roars with laughter and Optimus joins him lightly.       
  
    Powerglide and Moonracer finally show up.  Bumblebee and Bluestreak usher them over to the table.  Inferno comes over to join them with several more cubes passing them around.  Firestar finally lets go of Ratchet to slip herself into Inferno’s lap, taking a sip of his drink.  
   “So tell me a good battlefield story from Cybertron.  One of the old ones!” Bluestreak prods.  
   “Well, Jet and Ravenfire, Bee, and a couple others were walking patrol.  Meanwhile, Firestar and I, ‘Hide and Chromia, Elita and Prime were all down for recharge.  I glanced over and everyone pretty much had their mates tucked close.” He nuzzles Firestar’s neck.  
   “It’s easier and quicker to slip into recharge,” she croons back.  
    Ratchet smirks, “And no drug induced side effects.”  
    “Ah ha, right.”  Flack teases from the couch.   
    “Well except for Elita.  She was twitching and making so much noise the rest of us were wide awake and the ‘Cons could probably find our position.  Prime was absolutely calm, looking nearly in stasis.  He pulled her closer, nearly under him and then I heard something I never thought I would hear.”  
     Ironhide dips into his drink chuckling.  He remembers that night, though it was a battlefield it was a sweet time with Chromia. Well any time with Chromia on the battlefield was a sweet time.  Anyway…  
    “What did he say?” Tinder smiles.  
     Ironhide pipes says it ever so softly, “If you don’t shut down, I’m going to put you into stasis.”  
    “He didn’t!” Several bolt out.  
    Ironhide lift his head with a smirk, “Oh he did.  And then…”  
  
{flashback} _Optimus has Elita’s hip under his, with a bend arm over her waist holding her even tighter to his side and the palm cupping her face.  His other hand was under his head, trying to use it as a pillow on the hard ground until Elita retorted, “You wouldn’t.”  
   At this point, he rises slightly so he is completely covering her and his chest his lined up directly over hers, face to face so she can see how serious his optics are, “Oh yes I will.  Your choice, Commander.”  
    Elita One squirms, “There’s so much going through my head.  Final adjustment that need to be hammered out.  I still-”  
    “Elita,” the tone was so smooth and so soft, even Unicron would have obeyed, “Stop.  You need to rest your processor.”  
   Elita scowls, “How can-”  
   Prime gets a little bit more forceful.  This time he drops the concerned-mate tone and turns on the concerned-ranking commander tone, “I can’t afford to have a dead commander because their processor is fatigued.”  He returns to the soft mate tone again, smooth as silk, “So once again, are you going to put yourself into stasis, or am I going to help you?”_ _  
    Elita groans in frustration.  Optimus leans in and kisses slowly warmly pushing through her walls of fret and worry over the mission.  Try as she might, she’s not dropping it completely.  His palm drops and soothes her chest.  At the soft strokes of his thumb, the armor parts just enough.  She moans softly.  Her body responds to his command-sends more willing that her own orders.  Near silently he triggers intimate piece of other armor to retract and… Elita is sedately asleep soon enough._ {end flashback}  
  
   “Oh no, he didn’t!” First Aide scoffs.   
   Ironhide smirks, “Oh he did.”  
   “And?”  
   Firestar smirks, “Elita snores.”  
   “Indeed.”  They all turn to Optimus now leaning against the wall behind Ironhide with a fresh drink.    
    Some are wondering if Ironhide is going to get in trouble for retelling a story about Elita and Prime‘s semi-private moment.  Ironhide, though, knows his friend well enough and sees contentment with the retelling of the of the story.  They all gape at their leader for being so ‘randy‘ (although others know just HOW amorous Elite and he often got.)    
    He smirks with a slightly proud shrug of a shoulder. “Hey, it worked.”  He takes a sip of his drink and then smirks, “And don’t say she’s the only one who snores.”  He points to Ironhide with his drink, who chuckles in response.  
   “Yeah, well, Chromia growls in her sleep.”  
   Moonracer teases Powerglide, “He twitches.”  
   Powerglide fires back, “You organize.”  
   Firestar smiles up to Inferno tenderly, “You laugh.”    
   Laughing he leans into her seductively, “You grab,”  with a wiggle of the optic brow.  
   “She bakes,” Spike thumbs to Carley.  
   Mr. Abraham chuckles, “My wife knits.  ‘Knit one, pearl two…”  The bots are confused at this knitting term, but the humans are chuckling.  Mr. Abraham sees the confusion. “It’s a way of taking yarn tying it into knots and making a cloth. I got bashed in the nose a few times.”  The bots all laugh knowing that having a warrior for a mate can be like.  
  
    Prowl comes into the room with the last of the femme members on his arm.  She is leaning heavily on him, but determined to be here.  Very carefully he eases her down on the couch, then he sits himself.  She curls against his body and he holds her close.  Only for a moment does she smile up to her friends.    
    Flak turns to Moonracer, “Oh, so it was him!”  
    Timber smiles back, “She said he was a mysterious and deep mech.”  
     Ironhide gives the femmes a curious look.  “Hoodie said there was a mech she had just started dating when the war broke.  She had gotten separated and when she finally made it back, there was nothing left.  She had seen a piece of his armor, and figured he was dead.  I guess not.”  
    Jazz shakes his head, “That bot has always been a bit quiet about his personal feelings and now I know why. I guess he thought she was gone, too.”  
   They all watch as Ratchet goes over to the couple on the couch.  Carefully he is looking her over, but it’s clear, she isn’t going to move from Prowl’s side, which satisfies the doctor.  
      
   Before anything else can be said, Prime stands up and motions for Inferno and Firestar to meet him beside the cake.  The couple does with arms linking them hip to hip, side by side.  Optimus smiles to them looking like newly-bonds.    
   “A life time ago, you made a commitment to each other.  And your bond has come through the fires of war and the ice of space and everything in between.  Tonight, we celebrate the spark bond of Inferno and Firestar.  May your bond be an inspiration and a hope to us all.”  To that the soft prayer goes out:   “Until All Are One.”    
   Inferno leans down and kisses his mate, much like a human marriage ceremony is sealed.  Lifting his head from a warm loving kiss, the cheer and applause goes out.  Optimus turns to Jazz and Strifer to see they have partaken of the same kiss.  
   Carley calls, “Alright, lets get this cake cut!”  
   Firestar holds her hand out, “Jazz, Strifer, come help us.”  It was her quiet way of saying this cake was for them too.     
  
~~0~~  
    The next day, while Powerglide meets with Silverbolt about conditions about Earth’s weather patterns, Moonracer makes her way to Prime’s office.  She knows he will be there for he always stays up late just before a big mission.  And this one is just about the biggest.    
    She taps the chime.  A grunted, “Enter,” opens the door from the inside  
He looks awful.  Maybe this is a bad time, but then again, when would be a good time?  There will be no place secluded for them to talk once they boarded tomorrow, and she needs answers now.     
   When she stands too silent for too long, he looks up from his data pads. “Yes, Commander?”  
   Her voice is firm in questioning his decision, “I need to know why you did it.”  
  “Did what?”  There are so many things he has done.  She is going to have to be more specific.  
   “You know what I mean.”  She stays firm.  
   Okay, that narrows it down to about two issues.  Maybe three.  “Commander…” he leads her to ask again.  
   She crosses her arms in a huff and tries again. “You didn’t have to separate them.  Why did you do it?”    
  
    Oh boy, he knew this was going to come out eventually.  Funny it has taken so long for someone to ask it directly to his face. He’s asked himself this question a thousand times.  It has been whispered behind his back even more.  It was one too painful for even he and Elita to talk about openly.  But here Moonracer is the only one with the cogs to ask him to his face.  He looks back down to his data pads, “I told you why on that day.”  {*1}  
    She leans in putting her hands over the data pads so he has to deal directly with her. “It didn’t have to stay that way.  You could have changed it.  Didn’t it hurt?”  
    To that his head whips up and pierces her with his narrowed blue optics.  Pure pain shoots out of his directly into her own.  The silence is even worse, though.  They just stared at each other for a long time.  And then, Moonracer takes one step back, slightly conceding.    
   Optimus stands up straight and turns his back to her.  “Go,” he softly orders.  
   “No,” she snaps back.  “Replace me if you must, but I’m not leaving until I get my question answered.”  He huffs.  “I will not blindly lead like Elita and Chromia did.”  
    He whips around and growls in their defense, “They did **not** lead blindly!”  
   “Fine!  I will not lead like them.  I want an answer, Optimus,” she points to the floor.  She is not going to move until he answers the question. He will have to physically toss her out the door, and easily can, but will he?  
    What he does do, surprises her even more than if he HAD physically removed her from his office.  Optimus rips his chest armor open and slams the Matrix down in front of her.  “Believe it or not, I am **PRIME**.  I think you have be separated from your Supreme Commanding Officer for too long and have forgotten how to hold your tongue and just follow orders.”  
   She leans in, “I think you have been **Prime** for so long you have forgotten how to be _Optimus_.  Or Orion.”  
    He thrusts a finger at her, “You are out of line soldier!”  But he is the only one seething at himself.  On top of his earlier conversation with Inferno, the age old command decision is coming back to bite him in the spark deep and hard.    
   Though her knees were trembling, she holds her ground.  She has never seen Optimus’ fury directed at herself (or thinks it is so directed).  “Offer to send Inferno with me.”  
    “I tried, he refused.”  Optimus retorts.  
    Moonracer snorts, “Of course he did.  If Prime will keep himself separated from his mate, than what right does he have to the privilege to be with his mate?”  
     “I never asked them to be like me.  Elita and I knew what we were doing.  She understood my roll and I understood hers.  Do NOT judge my bond-hood.  You know nothing of our relationship.”  
   “To borrow, the Earth term, bullshit Optimus!” Her commander’s optics shoot wide open at her brazenness. “I spent more time with your mate than you did!”  
    Optimus thrusts his finger right back at her nearly repeating the curse word, but catches himself quickly. “I was bound to her.  I was with her every moment in our link.  I knew all of her feelings. I felt every wound.  She felt and supported every one of mine. I was with her every step.  Right to the end.”    
    He is so tempted to tell her where she and Powerglide have gone wrong in their own relationship by not bonding, but knows he would be very much out of line himself.  
   “Why haven’t you called Firestar to Earth?”  Moonracer pushes.  
   “She didn’t ask.”  
    “You didn’t offer,” bringing the issue back to the beginning.      
  
    Optimus waits to calm his temper and for her to calm down as well.  Finally he asks carefully, “What do you want, Moonracer?”  
   “You made a bad decision.”  
   Optimus very softly responds, “I maybe Prime, but I’m not perfect. Being Prime does not mean we are gods.”  
     “You made a bad decision,” she repeats.  
     “Commander, I will not second guess every military move I made with you.”  He pulls up to his Supreme Commander stance once again.  
  
     “Who do you talk to?”  She pushes.    
     He remains firm and restates his own question, “What do you want, Moonracer?”  
     “I want to know who I’m walking into that battle with tomorrow.  Yes, maybe I have been separated from my Supreme Commander for too long.  Maybe he should have confided in me more recently about what is going on.”  
     “I could say the same for you.”  He tosses the argument back at her, but with no force.  
    “I want to order Firestar back to Earth.”  
    “On what grounds?”  He uses his commander to commander tone.  
    “She needs to be with her mate.”  
    “Has she been distracted in her duties?”  
    “No,” she shrinks knowing she is going to lose this fight.  
    But she isn’t expecting the next question nor it to be asked so softly. “Do you want to be stationed with Powerglide?”  
  
      An argument she has had with herself many a time.  And argument Powerglide has wrestled with as well to himself.  One that is rarely broached between the semi-mates.  “He… he… he needs to be here.”  
     “And you?”  Optimus pushes knowing she already knows the answer.  
      “I have to be at Rock Bottom.  No one else is fit to lead.  Ultra Magnus and I already have plans and procedures in effect.  I have-”  
  
     One raised palm from Prime cuts her off.  He rounds the desk and perches on the edge, waiting for the right moment. Ever so softly he finally speaks when a single tears slips down her face.    
     He reaches back and picks up the Matrix, examining the tooling in the housing, “Not so easy, is it?”  She says nothing.  He can see she is shaken up.  Most probably in embarrassment for yelling at her CO.  He resets the Matrix and closes his chest softly.  
      A single sob emits from her mouth and she tries to stifle it.  Optimus extends an arm to her. Somehow, her legs move closer to him.  To many in the military world, it would seem like a rare moment, but Orion shoves Optimus to wrap his arms around the femme forced to take over her dead and then captured friends’ commanding roles. She has tried to be strong for her team, but deep down, she is just a Cybertronian at spark. He encloses her in his embrace, cupping her helm against his chest.    
   “It’s okay, Moonracer.  I understand all too well.”  
     To which, the subordinate commander openly sobs against him.  “I couldn’t save them.  There was nothing I could do.  One moment they were there and then… Oh Primus, Optimus, Elita… and the sparkling.  I tried so hard… I’ve lost so many…”    
    She weeps bitterly and horribly lets out a scream that has to have been suppressed for eons.  Her body actually begins to weaken and he holds her closer tighter supporting her weight. He does all he can as her superior to take the weight she can not burden right now.  
  
     It has been such a long time since he consoled a femme in his arms, it just slips right out, “Elita, it’s alright.  You’re a good commander.”    
   The slip does not stop Moonracer’s cries.  If anything, makes them worse.  “I’m so sorry Optimus-”  
     “Shhh, just let it out.”  It may have sounded like a contradiction, but he doesn’t want her consoling him.  This is his time to help her.  She’d has had no one who to whom SHE truly trusted to release her emotions to. Yes General Ultra Magnus might understand leadership, but she has always felt she needed to prove herself to him all others. There is no way she was going to let the well trained officer worry about both his Wreckers and her Femmes.  
   But Optimus. He knows all too well how much it hurts to suddenly be in charge of leading soldiers and friends only to have them die under your orders.    
     “I’m here.  I won’t let you fall.”  He won’t let her fall into the Pit of Despair.  Letting his thumb rub against her nape, her sobs slowly began to ease.  Leaning further into the desk, he supports her full weight.  And she lets him.  
    
     It takes awhile, but when he feels her spark rate slow to a calm level, he still doesn’t let go, but does speak. “Ultra Magnus and I will take command when we go back.  After the mission is over, I think you and I should talk about Rock Bottom.”  
    She doesn’t move and her voice is muffled against his chest armor. “I want to lead.  Chromia is part of my team.”  
     “You’re too close.  I need you to be our back up, but let Magnus and I take point.  Besides, we have more experience with Shockwave.”  
    She pushes against his chest, and he lets her draw back a bit, “No offense Prime, but you haven’t dealt with him recently.  I have.”  
     Optimus smiles at her softer approach of telling him he is wrong.  “You can be in on the planning. Deal?”  
    She nods, “Deal.”  She wipes her tears away and then sees the state of Optimus, armor from her tears, “I’m sorry, Sir.”  
    To which he cups her cheek, “Moonracer, you can always call upon me.  I don’t want you to feel like I have abandoned you, too.  I have not forgotten my soldiers back at home.  If anything, I’m praying harder for you because I‘m not there for you.  Alright?” Smiles back and nods.  “Now, go get some stasis.  That’s an order.”  
    She pokes him lightly in the chest, “You too, Commander.”  To which, he picks her up and sets her outside his office.  Chuckling lightly, he shuts the door in her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Skyfire takes them to the Wreckers. What awaits Optimus in in the designated Prime Quarters?   
> I'm going to rip your heart out and stomp on it, bring your hankies and glue for the next chapter.
> 
> *1 {this conversation will be in Ironbands}


	6. Sarcophagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n Alright, now the brutal painful stuff is coming. We all know and love tender sweet Skyfire. I love him, but I’m gonna hurt him bad. Sorry. But he is a strong mech and he will survive, he will live on, he will survive. He must! (Later stories you will meet his son Igneous)  
>  General Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers enter our story! Whooo-hoo.
> 
> Oh, and um, a slight miss communication between the General and his second leaves an unexpected, uh… something in the Supreme Commander’s Quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Earth:   
Night of Inferno and Firestar’s party:  
  
     When Prime calls, Skyfire is more than willing to come.  The always respectful and kind hearted mech rarely says no to people.  Well, unless they get in between his study of planetary atmospheric conditions or his search for his beloved mate Onyx.  He is currently been on that pursuit when Ironhide called him (on behalf of the Prime).    
     Coming back from one of the far galaxies, he takes a moment to rest on Neptune and regain his composure.  He knows that his old friend Starscream is on Earth with that gladiator Megatron. (He will never see that cursed bully as anything more.)  And he also knows everyone will be celebrating Inferno and Firestar’s anniversary, an invitation he had been given as well.  Not that they didn’t deserve it, but it is a painful reminder of what was ripped from his very own arms on his bond-night.   
   
      Lifting his head to the sky, he knows his mate is still alive. Her constantly tortured spark stabs at him through their link.  It is like she is trapped, constantly fighting to get free.  But her POW cage is some how worse than anything the Decepticons normally use,  and those were bad enough!    
     The former Seeker Commander has searched far and wide for the slightest clue as to the venomous shadow who had stunned him and stole his mate right from his naked grasp, leaving him crying out into the night too weak to pursue.  The memory of that horrible cry emanating from his own paralyzed body only to be joined with her own pained one, fading into the night, nearly drops him to his knees once again. He shivers.  
     He’s got to get himself back together and help the Autobots. They have been his best bet in getting any information to the plight of Onyx.  
   
     As the auditory memory fades, he took in the sight around him again.  Letting Neptune’s blue haze caress and soothe him for a moment, he takes time to utter another pray to Primus.  Mostly to keep himself under control for the next mission.  Then he touches his interstellar com.   
     “Skyfire to Ark, I’ll be there by the end of the next solar cycle.”  
     “Ark, acknowledges.  We gladly await your return. Out.”  
    Skyfire takes a few more moments to calm and center himself and then lifts off to rejoin Prime and the Autobots.  He is pretty sure what the mission will be, and he will have to be completely focused.  
  
~~0~~  
      When Skyfire arrives at the Ark, he notices the blast doors have been locked, but no guards.  Keying in his code, the doors parted for him.  Just as quickly, he reseals them.  This section of the base seems very quiet, but he expected that.  It is further down the main hall that he hears the noise.  A happy noise of celebration.    
    Softly the big mech makes his way down the hall to the rec-room.  Poking his head into the room he is stunned by what he sees.  
  
        Firestar is dropped in a graceful backwards arc before her mate.  Precision timing, Inferno’s cupped hand snags her by the waist catching her before she can hit the floor and curls her back against his chasse intimately. A true tribute to their grace and team work.  On Earth this dance is called the Tango.  Cybertron or Earth, it is a most heated and romantic dance in all the universe.    
       One that Skyfire more than enjoyed with Onyx.  _So many times on the dance floor, his spark nearly leapt from his chest armor to claim hers right there in front of everyone.  But under the current counsel law, he was forbidden to bond with her.  She was not considered a worthy mate of the Elite Seeker Commander.  According to them, it was fine that he dance and toy with her, but they did not see her fit to be mate to the commander.  
      It wasn’t unheard of for powerful military commanders or counselors to have concubines or trysts, but to join sparks with such a lower caste individual was scandalous. And certainly as Elita Air Commander, they did not want his spark and concentration tainted by the lower caste black and white commissary transport manager. Skyfire was furious at being denied his desire to bond with Onyx.  The gentlemch in him would nto allow him to toy or tryst with Onyx.  She was to be treasured, nearly worshiped, not used.  
      He begged her to let them bond secretly, anyway.  But she forbid it.  She knew if his yearly medical scan revealed the second spark signature (a spark bond) he would lose his command.  Or worse.  Her execution, thereby breaking the bond.  She knew he would not be able to survive the guilt.  So she wore the spark plate, separating the bond, yet allowing her to touch his own spark with her finger tips or kisses while they mated in every other sense of the relationship.   _  
      _As soon as the new Prime, Optimus, found out about the couple’s denied desire, he sealed them a mere minutes after her spark-plate had been painfully removed by acid surgery.  
      Starscream had been silently present in the background at his old friend’s bonding ceremony.  
    That night, Onyx was one of the first femme Autobots captured.  Skyfire was not seen afterwards for months.  Vorns. Eons._  
      
    Skyfire is drawn back to the present instantly by a light touch to his elbow.  Shuddering, he looks down into the empathic face of his Commander.  His current Prime.  A fellow widower.  They share a painfully tender smile towards the dancing couple.  
    Skyfire finds his voice, “They’re beautiful.”  
    “Yes,” Prime simply answers in agreement.    
  
       They watch until the dance ends.  The panting couple are lost to the rest of the universe, only seeing each other. They can only feel each other through their needy spark link. Inferno, ever so romantically, lifts his bride into his arms, her optics never leaving his.  Without a word to anyone else in the room, the couple exits.  Prime and Skyfire part silently clearing the way for the enraptured couple.    
      Once they are out of sight to the rest of the room cooing and awing at their romantic departure, Prime makes a hand signal to Blaster, One hour, then silence.  The communications officer nods and then puts on some other rocking music for the remaining crew.  Pretty quickly the rest of the group breaks into the rip roaring dance, lead by Strifer and Jazz.  
      With a light chuckle, Prime motions to Skyfire to join him else where.  
  
     Inside the war room, Prime seals the door. “Skyfire, thank you for coming.”  The shuttle only nods acknowledging it is his duty to comply. Prime shakes his head, for the request was not a formal one, but a personal one. “If this is-”  
     Skyfire cuts him off from asking anything personal, “Prime, what is the plan?”  
  
     Since the personal attack on Skyfire, Optimus had officially released Skyfire from duty, knowing that he was devastated: spark-rend.  Optimus would not know the true pain Skyfire was under until his own mate’s life was snuffed from his spark.   
       As soon as he heard of Elita‘s death (a personal attack on the mated Prime), Skyfire returned stating he would always come at Prime’s request.  No one else’s.  Optimus respected Skyfire’s request knowing he was still in search of his mate and any others who may have been captured. Rarely did he call on him. More often than not, it was just to shuttle refugees to Haven. Something very much to the pacifist’s liking.  
  
      But now, once again, Skyfire is here to assist Rock Bottom and Optimus.  
      Optimus pulls up a plan on the table. “The Rock Bottom team flew recklessly to Earth to bring us news and gathered intel.  I am going to return with them and a few other Autobots.  We need to meet with Ultra Magnus on Moon Base 1 first, then to our mission.”  
     “Alright,” he stated simply.  Another thing Optimus respects about Skyfire, he doesn’t ask a whole lot of questions.  “Will you need me further after you arrive at the Wrecker Base?”  
       “Would you mind staying until I can make a decisive plan with the General?”  
       “I can do that.  I do not have anything pressing at the moment.”  
       “Thank you.”  Optimus motions to the Energon dispenser in the corner.  “Do you need anything from us?”  
     Skyfire actually chuckles, flicking a finger at the corner dispenser, “You didn’t seriously think that little thing was going to aid my appetite did you?”  
      Optimus chuckles back, “Well, I wasn’t sure when you had last refueled.”  
      Skyfire motions down the hall where he knows the mass Energon stores are, “Think I’ll help myself.”  Optimus nods.  “When do you wish to leave?  That fire couple looks like they aren’t going anywhere for awhile.”  
       Optimus scratches the back of his neck knowing the experiment the couple is currently engaged in.  “Ah… I told the team I would discuss it with you.  I wasn’t sure how you were feeling,  but I would like to get there as soon as possible.”  To that, Skyfire cocks an optic ridge.  “Shockwave is up to something.”  
     Skyfire spreads his hands wide, “And this is different how?”  
    Optimus takes a deep sigh. “We believe he has Chromia.”  
     Skyfire nods knowing first hand how Ironhide feels.  On top of the fact, he knows first hand who took Chromia.  It hadn‘t occurred to him that Chromia would still be held on Cybertron,  not with Onyx‘s flight capabilities.  This little fact he has kept to himself, hoping to rescue both femmes if he find either one.    
      Carefully he answers, “Ah, yes, that would be different.  Soon after dawn?”  
     “If you are ready.”  
      “I’ll be ready.  You get your team ready.  Don’t let them party too late,” he chuckles. The large white shuttle heads for the door, and then turns back with a light smirk, “Don’t forget your own stasis.”  He chuckles while Optimus scowls. (It will be later that night that Optimus and Moonracer have their conversation.)  
  
       Even though his pedes are huge, he has soft footsteps, and as quietly as he can, he makes his way to the Energon store room. Once the door closes, he can let out the breath he has been holding. Skyfire’s hands shake while he consumes the Energon his body requires.  He can’t tell Prime that he saw Onyx kidnap Chromia from the battle field, because at the time he wasn’t one hundred percent sure she had been kidnapped. He thought that either Onyx was rescuing Chromia or that it WASN’T Onyx at all that whisked Chromia away.  But by the time he digested the facts, it was too late: they were both well and truly gone.  
        He hurls the empty cube across the room, “Slaggit!  Of course I knew!”  But, why?  Why would Onyx kidnap a fellow Autobot and give her to Shockwave of all mechs?  What would be the point?  She would never go against the Autobots.  Or would she, he has finally allowed himself to contemplate. Has his mate betrayed her loyalties?  
  Instead of resting, Skyfire spends the rest of the evening silently going over the situation all over again.  Racking his processor for the millionth time.    
  
~~0~~  
      Just as dawn is breaking, the intercom in Inferno’s quarters began blinking.  It’s the red light: **Times Up.  Firestar, report for transport.**  
       It is Firestar who sees it while laying across her mate’s chest.  “My love, I have to go.”  
     He glances up to the blinking light, then sighs heavily.  She buries her forehead against his spark slit, nuzzling it.  
       “Are you wanting one more round?” he asks softly stroking her nape.   
        Firestar slowly rotates her head to look at her mate.  He looks so drained and tired.  Softly she smirks, “I’m so sorry, but you look worse than when I arrived.”  
       He can’t help but smile back, “Trust me, in a way I do feel worse.  In another way, I feel so much better.”  
       Leaning into his palm, “So how long do you think it will be before they send someone to separate us?”  
        “Who do you think they’ll send?”  
        The com clicks on, “Inferno, if your mate is not at the war room in ten minutes, I’m coming with a laser scalpel.”  
       Firestar reaches up and touches the com, “You wouldn’t, Ratchet.”  
       He chuckles back, “They don’t call me Hatchet for nothing, dear.  Besides, I separated you once before.”  
      Inferno audible groans at the memory.  “She’ll be there.  Keep the wrenches in the box, CMO.”  Ratchet chuckles again and the intercom clicks off.  “Come on, Star.  Time to get you dressed.”    
      She press her palm to his belly feeling just a bit more code in there, “You promised.”  
       He flips her over deviously, “Yes, I believe I did. You sure about this? You sure you can handle the growing protoform?”  
       She wriggles her finger along his hypersensitive spark chamber rim, “You sure you can handle making the little spark?”  
      “Oh my darl’n, you are my spark, I got this little one safe and sound ready for when we are back together again.”  
      “Then we best be giving our little one the best start we can,” and launches herself to merge them body, spark, and soul.  
  
~0~   
     In the war room, the team gathers.  Ironhide fits the femmes with new upgraded weapons.  Ratchet and First Aide give Moonracer and Firestar improved and medical equipment.  Blaster hands the team upgraded communications equipment.  Optimus and Prowl give Ironhide last minute instructions as current Ark Commander.    
     Then time is up.  Optimus turns to the group gathered. “Alright.  Rock Bottom, is there anyone who wishes to be reassigned?”  The femmes all turn to each other.    
Strifer’s chin waivers and then raises her hand, “I’m sorry, if I’m weak… but I need to stay with my mate.”  Jazz wraps his arm around her shoulder pulling her tightly against him.  
     Moonracer smiles while glancing to Optimus regarding their last conversation, “No one will fault you, Strifer.”  
      Optimus nods, “Agreed.  So be it.”  Then looks around, “Anyone else?”  No one else steps forward.   
       Timber pipes up, “Sir, you know why the rest of us must go.”   
       Optimus only nods. Inferno and Powerglide rest their arms around their mates’ waists, but say nothing else. “Is there anyone one from the Ark who wants to be reassigned?”  Silence permeates the room.  Optimus looks up to Skyfire, “Ready?”  
     He merely tips his helm slightly, respectfully. “Yes, Prime.”  
    Prime nods and points towards the blast doors, “Autobots, Transform, Roll out.”  
     Inferno lifts Firestar’s left hand to his lips and presses his ringed mark on her hand to his lips. “Be safe.  Find her, my rescue hero.”  
        Firestar takes his left hand and kisses her star engraved to his own hand. “Be strong.  I’ll see you in my dreams.” And then the mates kiss warmly one last time.    
      The kiss is ended quickly by a yelp from the femme yanking herself away from her mate.  Her head whirls to now find her face to face with her smirking mentor.  She rubs the pain in her neck where she was shot. “What was that?”  And then she feels the lift in her energy levels, “Oh, … that.”  
       Ratchet waves the hypospray in Inferno’s face, “And you look worse.  Drained.”  
       Inferno shakes his head smirking to his mate, “You have NO idea.”  
       Ratchet winks over to Optimus, “Oh, I think I do.”  Optimus shakes his head in chagrin.  Ratchet turns back to Inferno, “Your turn.”  
       Inferno steps back waving his arms, “Please don’t, Ratchet.”  Ratchet narrows his gaze.  Inferno leans in pleading quietly, “I would rather sleep naturally, and trust me I will, than be awake for the next twelve hours missing her.”    
         Ratchet’s face falls, paining for the mech.  “You better sleep, I‘ll come by later to give you a mineral boost.”  
       Inferno’s optics are wide, “You are probably going to have to wake me in two days.  She’s vicious.”  Firestar blushes while Inferno hands her up into Skyfire‘s hold.  
        Just to lighten the mood, Ratchet changes the setting on the hypospray and comes closer to Optimus, “Your turn, Prime.”    
       Optimus groans, but tips his neck knowing how badly he really does need the concentrated Energon boost.  He growls as the shot is administered, sure that Ratchet made it extra painful just for him.  Rotating his neck in soreness, he faces Ratchet and tells him quietly, “I’ll call you if I find anything.”  
        Ratchet waves the hypospray threatenly, “You better.”    
         
       The remaining Ark team solemnly watches as their leader, comrades, and mates leave with Skyfire.  Ratchet puts a hand on Inferno’s shoulder, “You alright, Son?”  
        Inferno’s voice cracks, “I should be used to the silence by now, but I’m not.  I don’t think I ever will be.”  
        Powerglide comes to his other side, “I’m not trying to be insensitive, but this is exactly why I can’t bond.  You are so much stronger than I.”  
      Ratchet just shakes his head, slipping his arm around Inferno’s shoulder, “Come on, Inferno, lets get you into stasis.”  The CMO says nothing while the silent tears slip down his face, wiping away a few of his own for his beloved couple.  
  
~~0~   
   Half way through the flight, Skyfire finally com’s Prime privately/ Sir, are you alright?/  
    Optimus huffs in sad amusement, /I should be asking you.  I know where Elita is.  You?/  
    /Nothing.  I’ve found nothing.  Just speculation and confusion./ The fluster shuttle replies in clipped words.  
     /I’m sorry, Skyfire./  Prime honestly feels for the mech.  
    Softening to his leader’s concern: /Please, Optimus.  It will be alright.  I hope./  With that, Skyfire falls silent again. How can he tell Prime that he knows exactly who kidnapped Chromia?  Prime’s best friend’s intended mate.  
  
       Optimus respects the shuttle’s silence and surveys the rest of his team.  Prowl and Jazz are talking quietly while going over the latest set of schematics of Shockwave’s tower with Strifer. Preceptor is still fiddling and twittering with his data pad.  Most probably about the orange spike and the information about that depot site  Then he turns to the femmes behind him.  
     To keep herself distracted, Firestar pours through the new equipment and medicines Ratchet gave her.  Moonracer comes over and startles her medic by touching her shoulder.  Moonracer chuckles, “You look like a mech who found a box of illicit data pads.”  
      Firestar shakes her head, rolling her optics.  “More like a sparkling who found a box of Energon Sweets.  Look at all this!!  Primus, I love Ratchet!”  
      Moonracer smiles broadly at her friend, “You look very happy for so many reasons.”  
      Firestar wraps her arms around her best friend, “I can’t thank you enough for taking us home for a little while.  It felt sooooo good.”  
     Moonracer chuckles seeing how right now they were returning to their official home.  “Star, you make me crack up.”  
      Firestar looks deeply at her friend, “That’s what friends are for, Mooney.”  And they clutch each other tightly sharing so much.  Love, worry for their mechs, fear for their Chromia, and their devotion to each other.  
  
~~0~~   
Moon Base 1  
Wrecker’s Base  
      Ultra Magnus sends everyone one else down for recharge.  Alone he paces the command room containing scanners, communications for both Cybertron and deep space.  He has gotten only one short message from Ironhide: **Enroute.**    Ultra Magnus knows that means Prime is coming back with the Rock Bottom team and a few more of the Ark crew.  It will be good to see Prime again.  The mech is a very good leader, even if he is young and started off inexperienced.  
       The General keeps looking back to the long distance scanner afraid he has missed the shuttle’s ping.  Nope, not yet.  The waiting is killing him.  What can be so all fired important to call Prime away from taking down that crazed Decepticon leader who is on Earth?!  
  
     **PING**   The white and blue general’s head snaps around so fast a bolt shoots off across the room.  In two broad steps he is before the console.  _Wait for it, calm your self Magnus._    
     And he holds his breath waiting.  There!   
    **PING** (pause) **PING PING PING** (pause pause) **TONE**.    
    Ultra Magnus has to count to ten before responding the reply code. **Tone** (pause) **PING PING.**    
     And then silence.  Good, just the response it should be.  
     With that, he reaches over to the base wide intercom: “Team One, to your stations.  STAT.”    
     That will leave team two still down for recharge and well rested for whatever comes next.  Ultra Magnus will stay in the control room until Skyfire clears the base’s outer defenses and then sprint to the hangar bay.  Everyone is always amazed at how fast the older huge general can move when the need arrives.  
        The control room door opens and Soundbyte enters still wiping his optics followed by Lasersight.  Each one takes their stations: Soundbyte: communications, Lasersight scanners.    
    Ultra Magnus’ calls them to order, “Report.”  
    Soundbyte looks over his consoles even though he knows Ultra Magnus already knows the answer.  No point in irritating the already tense General:  “Cybertron silent.  Deep space as well. Sir.”  
     Lasersight also reports in: “One shuttle, should be here in a less than ten breams, sir.  Cybertron, is inactive at the moment.”  
      Ultra Magnus nods, “Keep your optic on them.”    
      The internal com responds, “Sir, we are waiting on the roof top.”  It is Springer and his four man team: Hot Rod, Leadfoot, Spikestrip and Roadbuster.  
      “Don’t charge those weapons until I say,”  the general reminds them.  
       Springer teases, “Magnus, calm down.  It isn’t the first time we’ve guided a shuttle in.  Chill.”  
       Ultra Magnus growls back, “Springer, this is no ordinary supply run.”  
       Springer drops his tone knowing how worried Magnus is.  “Yes sir.”  He had forgotten for a moment: Ultra Magnus has seen Primes slaughtered before.  Not to mention what is on the base currently.    
   He is just about ready to asked if Magnus moved the--  
    “Here they come!” Lasersight cuts into Springer’s thoughts.  Too late now to move it.  
    
      Sure enough, the snow white shuttle with a thin red and blue stripe gracefully cuts through the security net and slides into the hangar like a sword into a sheath.  The hangar doors closed and Springer motioned to his team to go down to the interior of the base.  
      As soon as Skyfire touches down, and Lasersight confirms Decepticon controlled Cybertron systems have only scanned (not fired), Ultra Magnus sprints from the command room to the hangar.  
  
    Skyfire’s slide into the warm hangar is soft.  Like a sparkling in it’s creator’s arms.  Seeing Springer, Skyfire responds favorably, “Springer, the hangar is nice and warm.”  
     Springer smiles, “Hey, can’t have our Air Commander coming home to a cold reception.  Makes our hospitality records look bad.”  Skyfire chuckles lightly.  Springer will always see Skyfire as Seeker Air Commander, and nothing less.  To which, Skyfire respects Springer as a worthy Air Wrecker.  
     “Good to see you too, Commander.”  Skyfire responds softly.  
     Springer pats the shuttle’s fuselage as the cargo and crew disembark, “I have your favorite cubes on the starboard wall, and we will leave you to rest as quickly as we can.”  The Wrecker Commander can see the shuttle looks weary even in his alt form.  
     Skyfire tries not to let his tone show his unease in the midst of hospitality, “I need a link to the war room, seeing how I won’t fit.”  
     Springer nods, “Will do.  I’ll get Lasersight on it ASAP.”  Then a click is heard.  
     Lasersight cuts in, “On it, Sirs.”  
     Ultra Magnus strides confidently and boldly into the hangar, “Atten-tion!  Prime on deck!”  Just then Optimus graces Skyfire’s cargo bay door.    
     Optimus smiles broadly to the general.  Sometimes Ultra Magnus can just be a little too military-isk.  Everyone snaps to attention and salutes their Supreme Leader.  Optimus salutes back to the Moon Base team.  Then he leaps down and strides before Ultra Magnus reaching a hand out to grasp his forearm tightly.  Ultra Magnus returns the gesture.  “It’s so good to see you, Sir.”  
     Optimus takes a deep breath, “Not as good as it is to see you, Magnus.”  
     Magnus gestures towards the door, “Should we talk?”  
    Optimus thumbs back to Skyfire, “He needs his rest and some of those crates will take you and I.  The sooner Skyfire is down for stasis, the sooner we can talk.”  
      The general nods, and swiftly, efficiently (Magnus would have it no other way) Skyfire is unloaded and left to recharge in peace.  
  
~0~   
    Back upstairs, Prime and General head to the base commander’s office.  Magnus tries to give Optimus his chair as current highest ranking officer on the base, but Optimus takes the guest chair and props his feet up onto the corner of the desk.  Optimus circles a finger to the room, “When was the last time it was swept?”  Magnus’ jaw drops in audacity that his base could be compromised.  “That’s not an answer, General.”  Magnus tries to sputter.  Optimus touches his helm, “Prowl, Jazz, now.”    
     Without moving a toe on his ped from the desk, Jazz and Prowl enter and sweep the room with their own scanning devices.  Seeing how they normally plant them, he knows exactly where to look.  With a sharp nod from the tactician and saboteur, the room is deemed secure, leaving the two commanders to carry on their classified conversation alone.  
      Magnus crosses his arms over his chest indignant, “WHAT was that?”  
      Optimus rubs his palms over his tired face. “There’s a mole either in Rock Bottom or Moon Base.  And before I discussed anything, I had to be sure.”  Magnus starts to speak again, but Optimus holds one hand up to silence him, “Tell it to Elita One, Chromia and Onyx, alright?”  
     Magnus clamps his mouth shut instantly.  He sinks to his own chair.  “You’re not here just to weed out a mole, are you?”  
     Optimus reaches back and grabs a cube of Magnus’ strongest Energon cubes (black coffee, if you will).  It’s the horrible base ration stuff, but will keep the biggest mechs on line.  Nearly  as long as the shot of stimulant Ratchet had given him.   
   “Yes and no.”    
    Magnus motions and Optimus passes another cube to the general.  They both take a moment to chug some of the potent stuff.    
    “Magnus, I KNOW you aren’t involved, but I can not put past that someone else on base isn’t.”  Magnus is about to defend his team, but Optimus cocks a optic at him, “Don’t.  You aren’t a fool either.  You know there is always the possibility of someone on your team being a traitor.”    
     Magnus remains silent examining the ridge of his cube. This maybe the newest Prime, but he certainly isn’t naive. He just nods.  
     “Moonracer stole a damaged shuttle from Shockwave’s repair line and sort of flew it back to Earth.”    
    Magnus chokes on the cube contents, “I saw the shuttle leave.  She said she was going radio silent for awhile.  Is she insane?!”  
     Optimus chuckles, “That’s what I thought until I saw the information that all femmes brought.”  
      Now Magnus is really choking, “ALL?!”  
      Prime nods smiling, “Yes, all.  She was afraid of any more being captured or left behind to escape or to warn their contact.  Kept your friends close…”  
     “And your enemies closer.” Magnus finishes the universal warning.  “What have they found?”  
     “Chromia.”  
    “ _Primus_ ,” the general breathes reverently.  Magnus rubs his own forehelm now.  “What do you need?”  
      “You and I are going to plan two attacks.  One in front of the whole crew, and one with just you, Moonracer and I.  At the last minute, we will decide what will actually be done.  Possibly change the teams.”  
    “What’s our target?”  
    “Shockwave’s holding cells in one of his labs.”  
    “He may be in charge of the Decepticon forces on Cybertron, but he has left prisoner care to a weird looking ’bot named Mindwipe.  There is something about that mech that just doesn’t sit right with me.  I can’t put my servo on it.”  They both sit back and digest the information that has been passed.  
      
      “You okay, Optimus?”  Magnus finally asks seeing Optimus toying with the edge of his cube more than drinking it.  Optimus looks up asking for him to be more detailed, “You haven’t been home since…”  The incident.  The attack.  Elita’s murder.  How can he possibly finish that question?  
     Optimus knows what he is asking now, but flicks his hand through the air to push the last statement aside.  Instead focusing on the first question, “Inferno and Firestar just celebrated their anniversary.  Jazz bonded.  Firestar and Inferno are trying to make a sparkling.  Preceptor is trying to fix the damaged sparkbond between Inferno and Firestar.  Powerglide and Moonracer littered their kibble all down the Arc.  I told the UN to get lost.”  
     “Again?”  Magnus chuckles lightly.  
     Optimus looks up to him and smirks, “Yeah, again.  Mr. Abraham showed up.”  
     Magnus smiles, “That guy is great.  Wish I was there.”  
     Optimus lifts his cube in toast, “We all missed you.”  
     Ultra Magnus tips his cube back to his CO, “We’ve missed you too, Optimus.  We understand if you didn’t want to come home.”  
     Optimus rolls his optics again, “It’s not like I’m  hosting a picnic with Megatron down on Earth.”  
      “Optimus…” Ultra Magnus tries to sympathize.  
      Optimus sets the cube down and gets to his peds ending that conversation, “General, where would it be best have the strategy session?”    
Magnus understands, regretfully, he was right.  He takes a deep sigh, “Probably the command room.”  
     Optimus nods, “Fine, I’ll have Prowl sweep it.  Get your away team together and have them meet me in the control room in an hour.”  With that, Prime exits the general’s office.  
    
~~  
   Optimus com’s Prowl and then Moonracer.  Magnus com’s Springer’s team.  Checking his chronometer, Optimus decides that maybe a few minutes to lay down wouldn’t kill him.  The silence could do him some good.  Striding down the hall, there is a set of quarters always set aside for Prime, even if he never uses it.  (Like the Queen’s Room in a Canadian Consulate.)  He passes a few of Magnus’ soldiers as he heads to the secluded room.  
  
~~  
      Springer com’s the General, “Hey, Magnus, I just passed Prime.  Looks like he was headed to his room.  Did you move-”  
     “I thought you-” Magnus gasped back.  
      “OPTIMUS!  WAIT!!”  they both bellow, racing down the Command Quarter’s hall at the same time only to see Optimus open the door to Prime Quarters.  It is too late.  All three mechs freeze.  
     The only sound is a mournful sigh from the highest ranking officer as all the air whooshed from his body, “Elita…”  
  
      Magnus points to silently Springer to secure the hallway from all prying optics.  Magnus slowly takes soft steps forward towards his friend still frozen in the doorway to his own quarters.  Optimus still doesn’t move when Magnus lays a hand on his shoulder, “I… I’m sorry Optimus.  I… never.. Intended.”  
     Optimus takes one step inside the room and kneels beside his mate’s sarcophagus.  Tenderly, he lets his hand stroke the intricate designs and words carved into the precious metal that has obviously been carefully hand tooled.  His palm shakes at the Cybertronian words engraved on the lid just above her empty spark chamber:  
 ** _Commander Elita One & Sparkling    Beloved and Blessings of Optimus Prime_**  
  
       Optimus whispers, “Lilly.  Her name was to be…is Lilly.”  He pulls his dagger from his boot and begins to carve his daughter’s name beside her mother’s.  
     Magnus closes the quarter doors and kneels beside his friend watching him carve slowly an very carefully.    
     “Moonracer did not want her body desecrated and asked if I would mind.  I had no intentions of…”  Magnus can not go on as he watches Optimus has tuned him out completely focused on only his daughter‘s name.  The last hope of the Primes.  
  
      After a few more minutes, Optimus puts the dagger away and begins to lift the lid.  To that, Ultra Magnus does slam his hand down over the grieving mech.  “No!.  It’s not-”  
Optimus turns to his friend slowly, “It can not be any worse than feeling my mate and sparkling ripped from my very own spark.  Can it?”  
    Magnus nods, “Yes it can.  At least your last memory of them can be within the beauty of your spark and not of this world.”  
    Optimus shakes his head and softly orders, “I’m going to do this with or without your presence.”  
     Magnus nods in submission and finally answers, “Then you do this with me.”   
    Optimus takes the head and Magnus the foot end of the sarcophagus.  Together, they lift the very heavy lid and lay it on edge to the floor.  Once again, Optimus kneels at the edge. A sniper’s round has pierced the beautiful head directly at the center of the forehelm.   Across her chasse is a torn and battered flag from the school she had served as Ariel.  It tugs a pleasant memory in Orion. Optimus goes to lift the flag, but Magnus’ hand is crushingly tight, “Please, don’t.  We could touch up her face and helm, to an extent, but the chasse… Please,…just… don’t.” Optimus nods submitting to a clearer head at the moment.  
     Springer com’s his CO privately, /Is everything… alright?/  
     Magnus replies audibly so Optimus knows he is not talking behind his back, and also so that he knows of Springer‘s concern. “Springer, it’s okay.  Gather every one into the control room that I requested, alright?”  
       “Yes Sir,” he clicks off softly.  
  
       Magnus sees Optimus is curling over many memories so only softly intrudes, “While we are at the meeting, I can have…”  
       Magnus almost didn’t hear the answer, “No, leave them here.  For now.”  Then he looks up, “Go.  I’ll be fine.  I just need a few moments.” Optimus reaches for his mate’s left hand seeing that she had followed the human tradition of marking her left ring finger as mated.  Bonded.  Taken.  Forbidden to all others.    
     There on her beautiful long slender finger is a band that spiral wraps around the finger from base to tip.  He can’t help but smirk:  **_Property of Orion Pax_**.  He lifts the cold hand to his warm and now tear dotted lips.  “My precious Ariel.  You will never leave me.  Forever, we are one.”  
        Magnus nods solemnly, “I’ll ping you if you take too long.”  Optimus only nods.  As quietly as his big peds will let him, the larger mech leaves the room.    
      Standing in the hall way, he does something he hasn’t done in a very long time.  Sliding his back against the wall, he slides to sit on the floor and sobs softly into his palms.  When was the last time he had ever seen a Prime grieve?  This was not just any Prime.  This is his Prime.  This is his friend Optimus… who also happens to be Prime.  
  
~0~  
      At the agreed upon time, the commanders and specialists fall in line along the edge of the command center.  They are all waiting for one more.  Their leader.    
     Just as the general is about to touch his helm, a hand falls to his shoulder, “No need, I’m here.”  Magnus jumps at the voice.  Optimus’ smirk of amusement is enough to relax Magnus’ worry about their leader’s emotional stability.  “It was just what I needed.  Thank you.”    
      Magnus merely bows his head.  Springer takes a big audible sigh of relief on the other side of the door way, truly worried that he was going to get pound by the two leading commanders for forgetting to move the sarcophagus.  Optimus pats his shoulder as well and strides to the center of the room.  
  
       Clicking on a map, he points to the depot that had caused of the damaged spark-bond-link in the most devoted rescue team.  Then he pulls up the purple line that the femmes had indicated earlier.  He points directly, “THAT is our target.”  
      Magnus shoots him a very confused look, but says nothing.  “I want to know what, and why it’s there.  First thing I need is access to the Halls of Iacon.”  Optimus points to Springer, “You and me.”  
      Magnus is about to protest when Optimus gives him a rare cocky smirk, “Know anyone else who knows the back doors to the grid room?”  Several bots lightly let off puffs of amusement to Optimus mentioning his Orion days.  
      Then he turns to Preceptor, “And then, I want to know why Shockwave wants it.”  He turns to Prowl and Jazz, “I want to know what is going on inside that lab.”  He turns back to Magnus, “I want to know who is really in charge of the lab.”    
     He turns to Hot Rod, “I want to know the fastest way in and a separate way out.”  He turns to the rest of the group, “I want to know what is going on down there.  Obviously it is no good, but we need to know what we are dealing with.”  
  
     Preceptor catches Prime’s optic and with a nod is given permission to speak.  “I took time to go over Wheeljack and Inferno’s information.  When I first encountered the spike, examining it was certainly not our first priority.”  He gives Firestar a smile.  She blushes.  Moonracer puts an arm around her medic’s shoulder.  “Here is what I do know: it’s not on the Earth or Cybertronian periodic chart.  It’s new.  A new radioactive product.”  
     Leadfoot pipes up, “How do you know it’s radioactive?”  
    “The way it reacts in a single spark verse a combined whole sparkmerge indicates it remains stable or nulled inside our spark energy which you all know is radioactive.”  
     “Does it have a name?  You know, so we have something to call it rather than, hey don’t pick up that thingie Preceptor found.”  Several chuckles go out across the room.  
     “Why don’t we call it Preceptonium?”  
      Preceptor scoffs, “I will NOT have a element that damages spark bond links associated with MY name.”  The room falls silent at the scientist’s rebuff.    
     Firestar is the one who reaches out to grasp his hand.  He gives her a smile, “But when I find the cure, IT can be named after me.”  Firestar squeezes his hand real hard.  Sensing the tension in the room, he smirks to his friend, “S24.”  She furrows her brow.  He laughs, “Its the 24th experiment I have found of Shockwave’s that I intend to rectify.”   
     She joins his laugh, slugging him lightly in the shoulder.  
     Optimus turns to Preceptor again with a gentle warning, “Short and precise, tell us what you do know about it.  It may help us understand what he is up to and keep the rest of us safe.  Go.”  Optimus steps aside letting Preceptor carry on with warnings and information on S24


	7. Links and Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timber, Flack, Strifer (not the Decepticon), Soundbyte and Lasersight my OC’s. Also Mindwipe is not based of the Hasbro one. When I originally wrote this, I didn’t know about Hasbro’s Strifer or Mindwipe.
> 
> I won’t bore you with technical stuff, so from here, we skip to the end of the briefing.  
> Ninja-Prowl helps center Ninja-Jazz and the sparklink. 
> 
> And absolutely beautiful moment for Optimus and Firestar (explains why he will be there for her after Inferno dies in my Coral ficlit.). No, no XD, sweet.   
> Warning: Sticky Jazz & Strifer *spark talk*

:Above Cybertron on Moon Base 1  
Wrecker Base  
After the main briefing   
  
      Optimus turns to looking at the group.  Pointing them out as he calls their names, “Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Jazz, Springer, follow me.  Everyone else, dismissed.”  
     Moonracer steps forward with a furious frown on her face while the rest of the bots clear the area.  Strifer gives Jazz one last hand squeeze and nearly clears the room when she hears her CO bark to Prime directly beside Magnus.   
    “We had a deal!”  
     Prime casts his optics to the doorway checking how many pay attention to the rant.  
      There’s enough that she has made a scene.  Cupping her elbow he pulls her to a corner of the room and quietly reprimands her, “Yes, we did.  This is not it.”  
     She pokes him in the chest, “You said I would be in on the planning.  What are you doing behind my back?”  
       He removes her hand from his chest and leans in and close coms her. /Having you watch ours./    
    Her face blanches.  He smiles that she’s getting his point and continues.  /I need you to keep and eye on the base while I take my tactician, specialist, military commander, and aerial defense commander in for conference.  Deal, current Third Ranking Commander?/    
     She nods and lowers her head muttering an apology.  To which, takes her chin and makes her face his softer expression, “Look, I have no time for this.  I can not deal with emotional issues right now, alright?  I need my soldiers back.  I need my core commanders. There are too many knives in backs to deal with this. You do this again, I will remove you.  The General does have a brig and I won’t hesitate to use it.  Got it?”  
     He doesn’t let go until she gives him a firm, “Yes Prime.”    
     He gives her a curt nod moving his hand to thrust a finger to the Officer of the Deck’s chair.  Straightening her back to fulfill her title, she takes it and gives her firm order.  “Lasersight, I believe Preceptor wanted scans of the contaminated sector.  Let’s get that transferred to his quarters please.”  
      “Yes sir,” Lasersight gets right on it.  No one else says anything while Prime motions his team out the door.   
  
~0~   
    Crammed inside the General’s office, this time Optimus does take the primary chair.  Optimus asks Ultra Magnus point blank, “Has there been any unexcused, unexplained or questionable disappearances of Springer?”    
    Springer and Magnus gasp.    
    Prime holds up a hand telling them he will continue.  “Don’t answer quickly.  Think about it, carefully.”    
     Optimus catches Springer’s expression out of the corner of his optic.  He is hurt and furious.  Just the reaction he hoped for, while pinned between Prowl and Jazz.  Crossing his arms across his broad chest, the green triple changer only lets out one huff  of disgust.  Prowl draws a short blade from his gauntlet ready to strike if need be.  
     Ultra Magnus starts to turn to Springer, but Optimus cuts, “Don’t answer him.  Answer me.”  
     Reluctantly, Ultra Magnus clears his throat and turns back to Prime.  “About six weeks ago.  For a few days.”  
     Optimus nods curtly, “I know about that.”  Springer moans in disgrace and drops his face into his palm.  
    Magnus narrows his gaze, “You do?”  
    Optimus nods, not facing Springer, “A member of the Ark team was celebrating their activation day.”  
     Magnus shakes his head, “So he was on Earth?”  
     Optimus now looks to Springer who still has his face buried, “Ah, no.  But his whereabouts have been confirmed for the dates in question.”  Embarrassed silence hangs in the room.  Magnus leans across his own desk, “Why the slag-”  
     Optimus cocks his head to remain silent, then turns to Springer, “I need you to relieve. Moonracer.  Send her here.”  
       “Oh shiii-z- aaag,” the cuss slurs from English to Cybertronian.  Everyone turns a curious optic to the swaying white specialist. Prowl catches Jazz’s arm, while the head drops to it’s owner’s palm.  
      Optimus knows that look all too well.  “Springer, go.”  The green mech does sending a last curious glace to the white specialist.  Optimus stands up and Prowl guides Jazz into the vacated chair.    
      Optimus touches his private com, /Firestar, I need you to take Strifer aside and teach her to block. NOW.  Her sends are distracting Jazz./  
     Even through the line, Optimus can feel Firestar smile back, /Yes, sir./  The link closes.  
  
      Optimus leans into Jazz pressing a hand to his racing spark, “Listen carefully to me, Jazz.  First, send her comfort.  She’ll be alright.  Then, I know this is going to be hard, you have to push her fear back and pull up a wall.  You have to block her out.”  
       Jazz looks to Prowl for help.  His dojo-mate smiles, “You can do this, Jazz.  You aren’t completely pushing her away.  Just for awhile.  Let her know that.  Like blocking out bad vibes. Focus.”    
     Jazz closes his optics and sends:  *Listen to me, love.  Shhh, it’s going to be alright.*  
     He can feel her send back,  *Firestar is taking me aside.*  
    *Good, she will teach you about bondlinks.  I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you sooner about this.*  
     Strifer smiles back, *It’s okay.  You will come to me, right?*  
    *Magnus might control this base, but he doesn’t control my spark.*  She giggles back to him.  *I’m going to pull up the wall now.  Think of it like me drawing a blanket over you.  I will surround and protect you from my wicked thoughts.*  
    *Mmm, but those are the ones I like most.*  
     Jazz can’t help but laugh out loud at that one.  Optimus thumps him in the chest to get in line.  *Prime is thumping me.  I have to go.  I love you.*  
     *Cover me.  I’m ready.*  With that, he envisions a warm blanket being drawn over her slipping her into peaceful stasis and he slips out of their darkening link.  
      “Jazz?”  Prowl asks softly.  
      Jazz looks up to his more in-tuned friend now focused completely on this room.  “Yeah, I got it.  Thanks, Prowl.”  
      Optimus pulls back from his friend, “Sorry, I should have warned you.”  
      Jazz looks up to the fellow bondmech, “She’s terrified.”  
     Optimus leans against the desk carefully, “Look, we have very few bonded couples left, I don’t have a problem relieving you of duty.”  
      Jazz scowls, “Are you forcing me to?  Because I would not have bonded if it meant you restricting our duties.”  
      Optimus shakes his head, “No, I didn’t mean it that way.  I meant, if you want a life of peace and quiet like Jetfire and Skyfire had hoped for, I’m willing to give it to you.”  
     Jazz jumps up and thrusts a finger to his best friend’s chest, “I made a vow to you Orion!  I would stand by your side to the end.  No, I won’t leave the Autobots nor you short meched.”  
     Optimus looks down to the pointed finger with the now purple band of armor around the finger thrust to the Matrix.  “Jazz, if you ever change your mind, it’s alright.”  Then he looks deep into his very best friend’s optics, “Please, don’t make the same mistakes I did.”  
       Jazz changes his hand’s stance from a pointed finger to a palm of compassion laying flat against the Matrix, “Optimus, we all know you still would have taken the Matrix.”  
     Optimus nods, “Yeah, but I would have taken Elita with me.”  
     Jazz smiles, “That, I did learn.”  He thumps Optimus back.  Jazz steps back as Moonracer enters the room.  
  
      Optimus stands up and turns to Moonracer, “Deal time.”  He pulls the map up on the wall.  “Iacon Records are here.  Only I can get inside.  Shockwave’s tower is there.  We can’t use the femme code, it’s been compromised.  I don’t know who else has been compromised on Moonbase.  The four of us, that’s it, will know the full plans.  Do you have the information I need, Prowl?”  
       Prowl pulls up the detailed map of Shockwave’s tower.  Magnus comes over and makes changes to the map he knows of.  Prowl respectfully asks, “General, how do you know?”  
      “Lasersight has been doing recon with Springer and doing intense scans.  Here!”  He taps a piece of the map, “I think those are the holding cells.”  
     Moonracer looks up to Prime and then to the General, “What is he doing with Chromia?”  
     Prowl and Jazz shake their heads, no one really wants to know.  Optimus keeps his focus on the map, “It doesn’t matter.”  He zooms in on the lab.  “That’s our target.  Weather Chromia is saved or not, that gets taken out.  It will take Shockwave time to get it rebuilt and that’s where I want the Decepticons hit hardest.”  
       Magnus flicks a finger at the lab, “Shockwave is no longer in charge of the experiments.  Mindwipe is.  Shockwave is an overseer.  The lab is completely in Mindwipe’s control.  And the mech is insane.  Seriously.”  
       Prowl pipes up, “I’ve got a very bad feeling about this.”  
      Jazz turns to him, “Me too, but I thought it was just Strifer.  But if you‘ve got it too, I‘m really worried.”  
       Moonracer shakes her head, “We’ve done some of our own attempts to infiltrate and spoken to a couple of free-agents.  I’m not sure if Mindwipe’s a bot.  Certainly NOT Cybertronian.”   
         
      The team takes a nearly an hour to make two plans to infiltrate, cover and escape.  Optimus then turns to Magnus, “When’s the last time you had stasis?”  
      Magnus cocks a hip, “Sooner than you.  I know about the shot.”  Optimus scowls.  Magnus rubs his thumb on the mark on the side of Prime’s neck and smirks, “Or you’re dating someone new.”  Everyone knows that would NEVER happen (or not so soon, at least.)  
      Optimus ignores the comment and turns to Moonracer, “I want you, Springer and Prowl to power down.  Magnus take the first watch.  Moonracer, I must have you take command when the time comes.  Don’t argue with me.”  She gives him a curious look.  He ignores the reaction he knows the General is shooting behind his back, “I needed a new set of optics to oversee the base while we make the hit.  The General will be predictable in his running of an operation, you, will mess them up.  Someone will slip up, and THAT’s when we will find the traitor.”  Moonracer nods.    
    He turns to Jazz, “Walk with me, please.”  With a wipe to erase the board he gives one last order, “Dismissed.”  
  
      They all exit.  Magnus is very silent as he cuts left.  Jazz and Optimus cut right.  “Where are you bunked,” Optimus asks.  
       “C4,” curiously Jazz replies.    
       Optimus nods and then drops his shoulders, “Jazz, you really should have taken the three days to get used to the bond and work on your shields.  Ninja training or not.”  
      Jazz smirks, “I did have three days.  One on Earth-”  
      “Interrupted by a planning meeting.”  Optimus counters.  
       “One and a half on Skyfire-” he ticks off his hand.  
       “Where you spent huddled over the schematics with Prowl nearly the whole time.-”  
       “And here-” smirking.  
       “Where you nearly passed out during an interrogation?”  Optimus finishes.  
       Jazz stops in front of his friend, “OP,” softly he uses the nearly long forgotten nickname.  “I can do this.”  Then he smirks, “You didn’t have three days.”  
      Optimus scoffs, “No!  I had a whole war land in my lap and my friend try to kill me!  I had no choice but learn quick.  Trust me, Elita took the brunt of my mistakes.  And she made me pay!”  
     Jazz tries to smirk, “You survived?  Right?”  
     Optimus cocks his head, “Do you even remember the early days?  I was a mess. Between the Matrix-sends and Elita‘s,” he shudders for a moment remembering all too well what Elita would send at just the wrong time. Made him quite hot under the collar that had NOTHING to do with the battle he was fighting at the moment!  
    
       Jazz nods,  “Well, it’s not every day a data clerk becomes Prime.”  
       “Certainly not on the same night he bonds,” he quirks a optic at his friend.  
       Jazz’s optics go wide, “Ooooh, you sparkbonded that night?”  He pauses, “I thought-” he stops seeing Optimus frustrated.   
     The big mech lays his hands on his friend’s shoulders, “Look, I still have final authority as Prime and your best friend, alright?”  
       Jazz knows it’s pointless to argue.  Optimus is tired, very concerned and it’s the night before a horrific mission.  Not the time to argue or relive the past.  Optimus needs peace and support.  He just nods his head, “Alright.”  
      They finish the walk in silence.    
  
       At the door, Jazz codes in.  Strifer is sitting on the berth beside Firestar giggling.  Jazz looks up to Optimus, “Not a good sign.”  
     Optimus actually smiles.  Firestar gets up and squeezes her friend’s shoulder.  Passing Jazz, she gives him one too.  The medic and commander exit the quarters and the door closes.    
  
       Firestar is about to turn one direction when Optimus cups her elbow gently, “Firestar, could you come with me for a moment.”  She nods.  They head down the end of the hall.  
       Finally to the door labeled simply: P. Q.  Optimus, keying in the code, hesitates on the last digit, then does it.  The door slides open.    
      He steps in first and stands trying to block the pink, white, and silver box taking up one wall of the room from Firestar’s view.  She looks up to his face as the door closes.  He holds a hand out to her.  She takes it and he turns her so her back is to the box.  He really doesn’t want her to know the body of her beloved commander is in the room, but it also puts him directly in position to see it.  Optimus looks down to Firestar’s bonded hand, rubbing the warn mark of one of his soldiers.  Inferno’s conversation rolls back over his processor.  
      “Optimus, are you alright?”  Firestar ask softly.  
      He give her a weak smile, “No, yes…no.”    
     She’s not much smaller than Elita….was… last time he saw her.  That same glow and warming creator scent rolling off her chest.  He finds himself lowering to one knee to keep from falling to both, now faced directly at her torso.  With one hand still clutching hers, the other hand comes up retracting the battle glove.  He crooks a finger, ghosting a stroke before the spark chamber. “I need you to do me ….and Inferno a favor.”    
      She stares at him.  Never has she seen Prime so tender or weak?  He lets go of her hand and retracts the glove on the other hand as well.  Since the incident, no one has seen his bare hands. Slowly he turns them palm up.  Her hand comes to cover her mouth at what she sees. That’s why.  
  
       Right at the join of the fourth finger on each hand, where the finger joins the palm, a pink engraved tattoo marks rests.  One she recognizes instantly as Elita’s name (left hand) the other she doesn’t (right hand).  He turns his hands back over and closes the gloves over the marks.    
       “I know.”  He presses a single finger to her covered spark.  “I need you to stay here on Moonbase 1.  I do not want you on that raid.  Please, for Inferno, do not force my hand.  I’m asking.  I’m begging you, please, stay here.”    
      She stumbles back.  Before he can catch her hand to steady her, she bumps into the box, landing seated on it.  As soon as her hands touch the engravings, she knows this is no storage locker.  Carefully, Firestar stands up and starts to turn-  
       “Don’t,” softly he nearly pleas her not to look.    
      Of course she does, and slides to her own knees beside it.  Nothing can be said.  She runs her hands over the carvings.  After a few tense moments, she holds her hand out to him.  Scooting forward, he takes it.  She curls her hand clutching his fist her chest.  Her spark.  Her prayer of a hope blossoming inside her spark. Her body may be making the protoform while Inferno is incubating the new sparkling’s spark, but the hope lies within the love she and Inferno share in their sparks.  
        All that Optimus lost.  All that he is begging for her to protect.  Before them, what he is trying to save Inferno from.  Smiling, she kisses the back of his palm, “Of course.”    
        His chest releases all it’s pent up fear.  She isn’t arguing with him. “Thank you.”  
       Then swiftly she rolls back up to her peds and cocks a hip at him rather smirkily, and points to the berth, “And you better do me a favor.”  He cocks a brow at her brazenness, “You better get some stasis.  I expect you alive and functioning for this sparkling’s emergence.  Some one has to see over the blessing.  Don‘t make me come rescue and repair your red aft.  It won‘t be pretty when I‘m done with it!”  For a moment she sounds just like a cross between Elita and Ratchet’s scolding.  
      Optimus stands smiling to the medic and creator, “Yes ma’am.”    
      She exits the room shaking her head.  Optimus looks over to the casket and finds the ability to jest, “With a team like that and you still managed to get yourself killed? How?”  He shakes his head.    
     Laying down on the berth, stasis still evades him, until his hand rests on the casket.  “Primus bless us….,” he prays for the mission to succeed.  To bring Chromia back to Ironhide so they can start their own lives.  
  
~~Inside Jazz and Strifer’s quarters:    
    The door closes behind Firestar.  The bondlink firewalls fall quickly.  Jazz sits on the berth, cross legged.  She’s seen him do this in meditation.  He holds a hand out to her.  Never to deny him, she slips one then the other in.  Tugging lightly, she comes closer and he lays her hands on his shoulders.  Then the white palms grasp the purple hips, lifting them to his lap.  Instinctively, she crosses the ankles behind the small of his back, and links her fingers at his nape.  His own fingers entwine at the small of her back.  
     “I’m sorry,” he starts, and she finishes the statement.  They giggle. His thumbs caress the troublesome spot in her lower back. “You know that normally, sparkmates get three days alone to get used to this link, right?”  
      She leans in to the sensitive neck circuits, “And other things.”  
     He pulls his neck out of her range, “Hang on there, hot stuff.  I’m trying to be serious.”  
      She scoffs, “You serious?”  
     Now his eyes narrow is full seriousness, “Yes, I am.”  Her body shudders in fear.  Swiftly, he sends her a wave of apology and comfort.  “We don’t have much time to get a handle on this thing.  Optimus is serious about pulling one or both of us on this mission if he sees the slightest distraction or lack of concentration.  Got it?” She nods.    
    He takes a deep breath.  “We both need stasis, and no I’m not going to deny you our need, but we are going to practice our walls or shields, whatever you want to call them.”  
      She narrows her gaze at him, “And just how do you plan to do that?”  
     “We are going to strip each other bare, but you have to block me.  I can block with my Ninja training, you are not trained.”    
     He tries to hide what happened in the office, but she can sense his tremor of hesitation and wavering, “Jazz, what aren’t you telling me.  I can still feel it.”  
      “Just do what I say.”  He brings his hands up her back, “I want you to tell me which piece I’m going to remove.  If you guess right, we do it again.”  
     She smiles trailing a finger up his chest, “But Jazz, I know what order you like for it to come off, I have an advantage.”  
      He swiftly moves his arm to the front and she grasps his wrist firmly blocking his plan to stop her own trailing hand.  “That is what I meant.  I told you I was going to strike.”  
     She throws his hand down and growls back, “I’m going on that mission.  And not you or any other mech is going to stop me from saving my teammate.”  He moves again, and she blocks him physically.  “That proves nothing.  We are both warriors, we know how to fight and counter the enemy’s moves.”  
      “I’m not your enemy.  I’m half your life now, and when I go in there, I have to be intuned to my surroundings, not feeling your fears or trepidations.” He clamps both her hands behind her back.  
     “Really?  My fears, what about yours?  I felt yours!  You’re panicking over Optimus’ emotional state.  You know there’s more going on than most of this base knows.” She tries to throw her body back off the berth, but he leans back pulling her back up.  
     “Yes!  I do know more than I’m saying, but that’s why I’m on the strike team.  I’m a specialist, I specialize in sneaking in and causing havoc.”  
      She throws her body to the side, “Yeah well, I’m just a trained soldier that does what my CO asks.  Cover their afts.  And I do.”  The wrestling begins.  “I don’t want to hurt you, so I suggest you let me go.”    
      He laughs and sends, *You can’t hurt me.*  
      She smirks, still pinned, “Oh, I thought you were supposed to be blocking me.”    
     She sends to him an extremely powerful blast of anger and frustration.  He smiles.  She swiftly unlatches her ankles, throws her block up and slams her peds against the back wall of the alcoved berth.  It surprises him, but doesn’t loosen his grip on her back.  
     Maybe he should have, because when she falls back, she curls her head into his neck making his folded knees, knuckles and forehelm take the full weight of the impact of two bodies on the floor.  “Frag!” he barks.  Shoving her palms down on his shoulders, she slips out of his grip and flips back balancing on the balls of her peds.    
       With  relaxed positioned elbows, springy knees, and curled wrists, she wiggles her fingers, “Come on Ninjabot.  That’s one for me, oh mighty trained one.”    
      Lifting his chin to her challenge, his limbs position themselves on all fours.  “Strifer, what are you up to?”  
      “Oh, is that two for me already?  Can’t you read my processor, bondmate?”  
      He snarls, “Can you read mine?”  He sends *You’re going down.*  
     “Lover, I can read your body, I don’t need to read your processor or spark.”    
     Oh yeah, that’s just one of the things he loves about her, her cockiness.  Like an Earth fly to the honey, he is stuck and hooked.  And launches.  
  
      She expects the launch, but not the catch.  Strifer had counted on him to go for her hips: solid attack and a firm grasp.  Oh no, that’s not what he does.  Lashing a palm out, he hooks her ankle and yanks her off balance.  Just before her helm hits the floor, his other palm cups it, clamps it to his chest, and curls to his back. So one ankle to his hip and face to his spark he smirks, “One for me.”  
       She growls and slips an ungloved finger into the join of his very sensitive pelvic panel.  Strifer giggles as he moans.  “You aren’t very good at this.”  
      He lifts his head and cocks an optic brow at her, “A little sure of yourself, aren’t you?”  
     Leaving the pelvic panel alone, she sends all her own confidence, but he blocks her.  She can feel it isn’t getting through.  Instead, she slips the littlest digit into the tiniest seam of his pelvic panel and touches the tip of his--  
     He gasps, “How the, OH FRAG!” she wedges the finger in deeper and pops the cod armor off from underneath.    
     The grip on her ankle loosens and she pounces ripping the addition loosened armor from his chest.  Sure enough, the blue glow of his intimacy cable is aching to slip out.  Her little finger had wiggled it’s way into the underarmor slit teasing the cord head, triggering the armor to release on it’s own.  She leans her head in to his audio and whispers with all her seductiveness, “Is that three?”  
         He shakes his head, “You didn’t breach the wall.”  
         Her tiny finger strokes the skin again and the tip begins to emerge, “I didn’t need to.”  
       He moans loudly this time as her mouth comes down to finish the procedure, welcoming the cord as in as it emerges.  She sends, now that his block is completely fragmented like beads of glass.  Sparkling, lovely, brightly, tinkling into the abyss of now while he drifts into her.  
       *I can do this.  I will succeed in that mission like I am succeeding now.* She sends.  
      *Nnh, what mission?*    
      He hasn’t a care in the world as she take pleasure with his body.  She just laughs and continues her stroking enjoying every feel of time with him.  He arches his back into her, begging her to take him to the next level.  Some how he comes round enough to release her own armor and expose her hot port.  Normally he would take great pleasure in teasing and making her cry out, but she makes it clear, she is in charge here.  He lost this fight, she is going to put him in his place.  Right now!    
  
       Turning, so that his back is pinned to the floor with her forearms to his shoulders, her pelvis nearly in line over his hard glowing blue intimacy cord,  he gasps feeling her ever so torturously sheathe him. A tendril from his spark bolts out smacking hard against her chest armor. With a growl and a struggle, he gets it out of his way.   
       Their sparks soon emerge as well. The last time they spark bonded: the chest were in direct alignment, causing nearly an instantaneous shock as they latched on, merging.  Now, the sparks are taking their time twining and teasing each other. Both of them feel the overload be drawn out, heightening the sensation further.  
  
      Stasis slips over their exhausted processors just after the sparks returned home.  Strifer gets off his shoulders and curls herself to his side, draping a still armored thigh over his still armored hips. Only bits and pieces of armor had been shed in their love making.  His palm strokes her naked back while she lays a palm to his calming spark.    His other palm curls around her neck keeping her close.  Stasis is never better even if it is on the hard floor.


	8. Widow's Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death of femmes and a sparkling.   
> Probably one of the best brutal and horrible chapters I have ever written. 
> 
> Here come the Lambo-twins. Everyone loves Roller right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /closed com links/   
> *bondlinks.*
> 
> I really like Alex Irvine’s Data Clerk background for Orion.
> 
> Morgans are my own evil-alien creations. Slicer belongs to my son.

Moon Base 1  
Wrecker’s HQ; Prime’s guest quarters  
   
    Optimus rarely ever awakes to an “alarm clock”.  Klaxon, absolutely, if not before.  Proximity alarms, sure.  Collision alarms, sometimes, but normally before they sounded as well.  Personal system alarms, of course.  But an alarm telling him it was time to wake up and come out of recharge, rarely.  Very rarely.    
     Today is one of those rarities. Reaching up to shut it off, he begins to wonder when the last time was that he slept with out a nightmare.  Forever, if that is possible?    
     Rolling to a sitting position, the silver, white and pink casket is first in his line of sight, but a light smile comes over his spark this time. He presses a kiss to his finger tips, then press them to the casket.   
     “Beloved, I never have to worry if you are in harms ever way again.  And I never have to worry about anyone ever harming our precious Lilly. That peace Primus has given me, last night.  I will cling to that.  I will do my best to let you rest in peace.”    
      To that, he stands and reaches into the cabinet over the alcoved berth searching for a cloth or blanket, anything.  Carefully tied with a satin ribbon is a regal looking red and gold shimmering blanket.  Probably meant for one of the prissier-or more elegant Primes.  Certainly anyone but this Prime.  He smirks looking at it.  He knows Elita would never let him live it down if she ever caught him asleep under it.    
     Instead, he takes it and drapes it over the casket.  “Matches your colors anyways.”  That way if anyone else comes into the room, they will not be horribly shocked by the sight of Prime’s casketed-mate and he won’t have to deal with their sympathy.  He can move forward with his life.  Taking a deep breath of the new resolve, he steps forward and out of the room.   
  
       An amazingly well rested Optimus Prime, comes down the hall and chimes Springer’s quarters.  Springer is swift to answer the door, “Sir?”  
     “Ready?”  Optimus ask.  
     Springer, ever to please his Prime, smirks back, “Ready as I’ll ever be.  You?”  Prime just curtly nods.    
     The walk to the short range space bridge is silent.  At the gate, Springer and Prime step to the pad.  Lasersight activates the bridge, “Good luck, sirs.”  
     Optimus’ gaze narrows at the mech as the bridge pulls him away.  Something nudges the back of Prime’s processor, but the vortex’s pull won’t let him think about it any more.  
  
~~  
   The landing just outside Iacon, is brutal.  It drops them at least a hundred years above the ground.  Springer lands ungainly muttering, “Fragger!”    
     Optimus swiftly pulls himself to a crouched position and pulls his blaster, intensely scanning the area.  Using personal coms to Springer asks, /Normal for Lasersight?/  
      Springer checks himself over /Lately, yes.  Claims there’s a glitch; in his head maybe.  Ready?/  
      Optimus turns to Springer and narrows his gaze asking very carefully /Do you trust him?/  
     Springer cocks a hip while drawing his own weapon joining the scan /Asks the officer who interrogated me?!/  
     /Springer…./ Prime warns against his tone.  Springer turns his back to Prime continuing to scan and scout the opposite area Prime is.  Prime pushes the issue, /The femme code has been compromised.  Anyone else other than you on Moonbase who knows it?/  
       Springer’s head snaps around and narrows his gaze to two pin points, /You’re frag’n with me, right?/  
      Optimus cocks his head to the side and narrows his own optics, /Do I look like I am?/  
      Springer swallows hard and shakes his head silently. Few know the Wrecker Commander’s spark belongs to a femme once part of Rock Bottom. Optimus does know, and it cuts him deeply that Optimus would ever consider him betraying her or her friends, let alone his own friends or ever the Autobots. He grinds his teeth.  /We better move out./  
     To that, Springer flips to his flight mode and Optimus to his truck.  Optimus takes off at a speed Springer didn’t know the big mech could pull.  Springer lifts himself to be a couple hundred yards elevated and back from Prime running aerial support.  This way he can see ahead of the CO and also to the sides, giving him enough time to ping or fire.  
    
      They’re making good time and hauling aft when a blur of purple comes from ahead.  
Springer pings Prime.  Prime pings back in acknowledgment.  And then, the purple blip is gone.  Almost like thin air.  Both mechs are thinking the same thing, “That’s not good. Skywarp?”  Springer brings himself in tighter to Prime.  
      And then it is too late.  The purple blur zips in under Springer, but above Prime.  Springer felt it, but as always, too late to do anything about it.  That purple blur triggers a vortex field that sucks all the lift (air pocket) from under the green copter.  Without the lift, he has the rate of decent of a brick, right on top of Optimus.    
   Both mechs ooff’d with the sudden impact.  Optimus doesn’t stop, but has to slow with the extra weight.  
      The purple blur comes back.  Springer leaps to his feet, riding Prime like a surfer and draw his own blaster searching and targeting.  The purple Corsair begin to dive bomb Springer.   
     “Hey Springer, got yourself a new set of wheels I see.  I’ll make you a deal for them.”  
      Springer fires a round of at the purple and black Corsair, “Look-it  you crazy son of a glitch, what’d you do that for?”  
     Wavering a shrug as it makes another pass it chortles, “Looked like you needed to take a load off.  So, what’cha doing?  Can I come?”  
      Prime coms Springer /Get rid of him!/  
    Springer growls back to his CO  /‘Slicer’s a free agent.  One of him is worse than a transport FULL of ‘Cons./  
      “Oh come on Springer.  With a paintjob like that, I could get you a real good deal on that ride.  Where are you headed, need a door unlocked?”  The purple mech proto-forms and lands beside Springer on top of Optimus‘ cab roof, gaining another grunt of frustration from the blue and red truck.  Optimus slows to a stop, but doesn’t transform, not wanting to reveal himself to this troublesome bot if he doesn‘t already know his title.  
     Springer trains the weapon on Skyslicer, “I’m going to count to three and I want you gone.”  
      “I’ll leave if you tell me what you are up to.”  ‘Slicer checks his digit tips bored.  
Springer huffs and tosses a hand up in the air in resignation, “Alright fine!  Leadfoot made me a bet.”  
     Skyslicer claps his hands together, “Oh, this is juicy.  I want in.  What’s up for grabs?”  
     “A bottle of the General’s private stash of high grade.”  Springer rolls his optics.  Even Optimus huffs a puff of amusement through his smokestacks at that one. Yeah right will Magnus give up his high grade!  
       “Anddddd?”  ‘Slicer nudges for more information.  
       Springer lowers the weapon, “Leadfoot said I couldn’t get inside Shockwave’s tower from the north side before he releases the first Driller.”  
       ‘Slicer crosses his arms. “Easier than stealing an Energon sweet from a sparkling.  I want in.”  
      Springer shrugs.  “Go for it.  Leadfoot’s best time is ten.  Can you beat it?”  
       ‘Slicer pushes a palm through the air, “Five, max.  And I’ll beat you to the tower, too!”  With that he flips and takes off.    
      Springer flips up to his helicopter mode, /Haul aft like your spark counts on it!/  
       Optimus doesn’t wait, he peals out and luckily, the first sight of tunnel is just a few yards and a blaster shot away.  Springer is about to com his concern (not seeing an opening) when he sees the Ion blaster rise out of the cab, fire a single swift shot and tuck back in just in time for the cab’s top to lose a running light and both side mirrors as it slides in.    
     Just as swiftly Springer flipped to his race car mode, dropping in behind the dust covered silver trailer. /Seal it/ Prime orders.  
      Springer pops his own blaster up reversed and fires the ceiling dropping it and closing off the tunnel.  He says nothing, a good soldier knows better than to question his CO who knows a situation much better than he does.  
  
      Silently the pair make their way down the narrow access tunnel.  It takes them nearly an hour to get to an area open enough for them to transform.  Optimus does first, remaining crouched and making a slow scan of the area with his blaster at the ready. When he considers it safe enough, reaches into his subspace and pulls out Roller. He presses his forehelm to Roller and the drone chirps.  He uses his own version of sign language with Roller: With a finger to his face plate, and a sliced hand motion. Then a tap to the com switch: in other words, don’t use the coms here.    
    Roller’s antenna droops feeling chastened.  Prime pats Roller letting him know it’s okay.  Springer merely nods understanding the order was to him as well and  pulls his own blaster. He continues search with Optimus not completely sure what he is looking for.  He knows the regular dangers, but it’s like Optimus is looking for a danger no one else knows about.  
     Optimus sets Roller now and draws two words in the dust, “Work, find.”  Roller knows instantly what it means and takes off down a corridor, Optimus silently steps on the dust obscuring the words.    
     A few brief moments later, Optimus taps Springer’s shoulder and they head down a tight corridor following Roller‘s tracks in the dust.  This corridor hasn’t been used in a very long time.  Retro-rats and a few roach-bots have made it their home.    
     Springer follows backwards keeping his sensors tuned into Optimus’ movements.  Every now and then Optimus will stop.  Springer carefully lets his back touch his CO and together they make a complete turn.  Maybe the other will see or sense something the other can’t.  There is no question, they were being monitored, but unsure by who or what.  
       Springer points to a retro-rat.  Optimus shakes his head.  Putting his fingers to make a circle to his forehead (Cyclops Shockwave?)  Optimus shakes his head again.  With a motion of his hands and a tap to the chest clad Matrix, Springer knows he means. (Someone else. Non-Cybertronian.) Then motions, to keep going.  
  
       Another hour of carefully walking through the tunnels, they make it up a back staircase of Iacon’s Hall of Records:  Grid Processing Division.  Carrying Roller up the stairs, he can’t help but vent a huge sigh.  His old work station still stands next to the glass walled windows over looking his home.    
      Well what’s left of it. Destroyed.  Ruined.  Desecrated.  
     Optimus can hear Springer making his security sweep around the room protecting his partner.  Letting Roller down, Optimus carefully makes his way through the other work stations to his own.  Touching it, it comes to life with his unique energy signature.  
Then he unsubspaces a device Wheeljack gave him and attaches it to the workstation. It will scramble any recording or monitor an outside source have tagged on.  No one will be able to see what he has accessed.    
       Roller comes to his side with a very old can of fizzy Energon (soda.)  Smiling, Optimus accepts it and takes a seat.  Roller edged up onto his ankle.  He wants attention, trying in his own way to paw for it.  Optimus lifts him on to the table and then keys in his password:  Roller Lilly.  Beside him, Roller mewls.  Optimus put a finger to his smiling lips reminding him to be quiet, but also letting the drone know how important he always is to him.    
      The last time he had changed his password as Orion, it had been shortly after he started courting Ariel.  Roller had been a gift to Elita from one of her terminally ill students: Lilly.  A name both Orion and Ariel had come to love:  beauty, strength through the hardest times in life to bring the greatest rewards: love.  
      _No time for the past, Orion.  Time to focus_ , Optimus, he chastises himself.  The records are coming on line for him.  Now he needs a higher access code to get where he wants.  A code Orion was not privy to.  Alpha Trion was.  A Prime would be.  The Matrix hums to him and gives him the access code.  Punching it in, all areas were opened to him.  Nothing in all of Cybertron’s history will be concealed.    
    Completely hones in, Optimus begins searching out that site that had nearly taken Inferno and Firestar’s lives.  Optimus’ jaw drops at what he learns:  
  
  _Long before Orion was ever sparked, that building was granted permission to be a science and research station to a group of non-Cybertronians.  Cybertronians also worked there, but the facility was mainly operated by an off-worlder organization.  Morgans.  Not much is listed about them here (probably deleated )  What is known is that on one floor, these Morgans wanted to find out about Cybertronian sparks.  On another floor, they were working with radiation and concentrating it into a viable power source.  Another floor was a Cybertronian counseling center.  The other wing was a day care center for said employees of the building._  
  
     With each entry, Optimus’ spark is sinking further and further into the Pit.  He is adding it all up as he goes through.  And he is getting spark sick.  He is about to faint for sure when he sees an entry (post war) sent from Shockwave‘s tower labs:  
 **Subjects of interest** :  Inferno x Firestar, Jetfire x Ravenfire, Skyfire x Onyx  
 **Expected mates:** Ironhide x Chromia, Moonracer x Powerglide, Prowl x Hoodie, Jazz x Strifer, Springer x Arcee.  
 **Future subjects** :  Starscream & Trine, Ultra Magnus, Shockwave, Ratchet…   
       the list goes on.  But the last entry churns the Matrix in his chest:    
**  
Primary Subjects of Study:**   Megatron x Slipstream, Prime x Elita 1  
  
      A small flash chip bouncing off Prime’s helm antenna snaps is focus back to the present room.  Springer gives him a concerned look seeing his countenance grave.  
      Optimus finds his voice, “We have to hurry.  The Autobots aren‘t the only target.”  
       Springer questions, “Target?”  
       Swiftly Optimus has Roller finish downloading the file and while Optimus coms Moonbase:  “Wave Two _**NOW!**_ ”  
  
~~    
Back up on Moonbase 1,   
      Moonracer has taken over the communications room as Springer and Optimus have taken off. Ultra Magnus has gone to his office to doze.  He needs to be close by when the call comes in.   
       The General isn’t sure how long he has slept when the klaxon blares and the intercom‘s calles:  “Wave Two stations STAT.  Wave Two STAT”  Moonracer calmly orders.  
     Magnus launches from the office straight to the Communications room.  Privately, he clicks on his com’d to her but she cuts him off before he can start. /I’ve got it.  Just don’t come back with out Chromia, got it?/  
     Magnus only nods.  He takes one last look around his base.  Moonracer pulls her pistol and aims it at Magnus silently stating: _Get out before I shoot you._   He’s worked with her enough to know, don’t cross the femme commander, she will (and has shot) her own.   He leaves.  
  
      Magnus is the last one aboard Skyfire already rolling out of the hangar.  Skyfire tears through space, slowing only to drop his two teams a few kliks to the east and west of Shockwave’s tower.  Then he circled Shockwave’s tower bringing all the tower’s weapons on line to track him.   
    And then the unexpected… two other Autobot shuttles come in.  Skyfire has three objects to evade:  tower weapons fire and two flying dare-devils.  Their are only two pilots crazy enough to fly like that:  
     Skyfire bellows through the secured Autobot com lines. “Sunstreaker!  Sideswipe!  Get out of here now!  Save your afts!!”    
     Those two daring glitch-heads don’t listen, though.  In their stunt flying to tease Shockwave, one clips Skyfire on the left, the other the right sending him spinning to the crash land near the south side of the tower. He manages to unfold, but it’s still a painful and ungangly crash. For a mech normally considered a pacifist, some pretty venomous words come out.  
  
        For Sunstreaker, he nearly lands his tiny shuttle pod on Team 1’s position, east. Optimus, Springer, Strifer, Jazz, Leadfoot and Topspin all dive for cover as the yellow mech’s yellow pod comes to rest in a flaming crater.  
      On the west side, Sideswipe showers Ultra Magnus, Roadbuster, Prowl, Flack, Timber, and Preceptor with shrapnel that was once his red and silver shuttle pod.  
      Both teams’ commanders groan and hope the mission can still survive. Gathering their teams together, the twins get very evil looks.  Not too surprising, both twins ask the ranking officers the same question: “So, who’s going down?  What’s the mission?”  
  
~~  
     East Team, Optimus pulls Jazz and Strifer aside, “Look, the spark incident with damaged Inferno and Firestar was no accident.  That was the mission.  Your names are on that list.  Hold this position.  If it’s not us, it doesn’t leave.  Got it?”  
     Jazz narrows his gaze, “OP-”  
     This time Optimus leans in fully nose to nose with him, “It’s Prime! Specialist.  And your specialty right now is not to let the chemicals and radiation inside that room sever your sparklink. Hold this position secured.  Do you understand your assignment, Lieutenant?”   
     Jazz nods curtly, silently and takes the right, Strifer follows his movements in perfect precision to the left.    
      Optimus sees horror on Springer’s face from the conversation, but otherwise doesn‘t react to it.  Instead, all Prime growls out is his determination, “Wreckers!  Fulfill your name and destroy that lab.  Follow me.”    
      Silently the team cocks their weapons noticing Prime has put his blaster on maximum spread for maximum destruction and pulls a glowing sword in the other palm.  He isn’t going for precision hits, he is going for demolition.  Likewise the team brings out grenades, flash bangs, mortars and anything broad based.    
      Tearing through the entry way, they don’t care if Shockwave knows they are coming. He can’t stop this freight train of destruction.  Even Sunstreaker is shocked.  He knows his paintjob is going to get muffed in this mission.  Eh!  It would be worth it if Shockwave’s tower begins to list like the Leaning Tower of Pisa.  
  
~~  
    Team Two’s aim on the west side is to be a bit more cautious.  Silently Prowl leads the way threatening Sideswipe severally with a mere look.  A hair behind, Flack &Timber walk backwards keeping an eye on the team six’s.  Roadbuster and Preceptor are just behind them facing forward watching right and left.  Between Roadbuster and Perceptor’s shoulders, Sideswipe tries making a few casual whimsical faces to the femmes, but finds a certain General’s foot in his aft a as he strays to bring up the rear.  
  
      While Optimus and Skyfire have Shockwave’s attention, Prowl’s team was is to get Chromia.  It is working, and swiftly they make it into the holding cells of the Tower of Tarn.  But Chromia isn’t there.  Nor were any femmes.    
     Confused the team all looks to each other.  Prowl locked gazes with Ultra Magnus.   They both shared the same look, _Who is the mole?_  
      Magnus shakes his head, “Not now, Prowl.  Go.  The lab.  I’ll sweep this once more for any signs.”    
    Prowl silently nods taking Flack, Timber, and Preceptor with him. With even more stealth, the group softly walks towards the lab entrance.  Prowl holds up his hand when he hears voices and his team freezes.  
     “Take her to the other base,” a deep voice says. It’s clearly not Shockwave’s Tarn accent.  
      “Igneous.  You promised-” the familiar femme voice pleads then quickly changes to a new personality yet the same body, “Yes, Master.  I will obey.”  
       The deep voice chuckles, “That’s my, black pet.  Go.  I have plans for the others.”    
  
       Prowl charges into the room before anyone can leave. Tossing his first Ninja star, he wounds Mindwipe. Preceptor turns to fire his pistol at the other bot, but his shot only grazes across the back of a large black femme as she bursts through the balcony doors dragging Chromia by a chain around her neck. She launches off the deck and both the femmes are lost to the sky.  Timber and Flack cry out in horror. Dropping the pistol, Perceptor rips out his rifle and moves to the balcony hoping his sniper’s skill can get a bead on them.   
     Mindwipe cackles with glee. Sideswipe makes a lunge for the mad scientist, only to find a stunning femme come out of no where to distract him.    
      Timber cries out, “NOOOOO!!”  She fires her pistol and the stunning femme falls.  
      Sideswipe scowls at Timber, “What was that?”  
      Timber rushes over, “Her mate is a captured Velecrton.”    
      The wounded femme stands up and whips out her electrostatic maces.  Sideswipe steps back, glancing at Mindwipe.  He seems to be watching the femme very closely.  No!  He gets it. Mindwipe is controlling the femme.    
      Timber make the first move and the fight breaks out.  Sideswipe motions to Prowl to that they need to take Mindwipe down.    
       When the black flying femme is out of his rang, Preceptor turns his attention to making the rounds of the lab examining, scanning, recording everything he can.  
      Roadbuster and Flack take on the other femmes that come out of nowhere baring weapons with full intentions to kill them. Taking a leap, Mindwipe somehow gets himself on top of a cabinet out of Prowl and Sideswipe’s reach.  Waving his hands, it’s clear, he controls them all.  Even the ones coming over to fight Prowl and Sideswipe. The Autobots do not have the upper hand here.  
     Preceptor bellows down the com line to Flack pointing to a machine, /Get that unit down loaded!/    
       She does as he orders while fending off an incoming mind-controlled friend of hers.  Tears streaming down her face, she strikes, “Please, Leara, don’t make me do this.”  
      Leara some how gets her voice for a moment, “Free me Flack.  I killed my own mate and sparklings.  Free me from this Pit.”    
      To which, Flack strikes with her poisoned blade, but her friend strikes back.  Both strikes hit home.  Clutching each other tightly, Leara smiles, “Thank you Flack.  Thank you.”  Her optics go dim.  
       With her last bit of strength, Flack reaches back and grabs the datafilled pad, “Percy!”  He turns swiftly and sees the pad flying through the air. He leaps.  
        
      Timber sees her foe turn to intercept the pad with a strike of her whip. Timber makes a leap of her own and the whip strikes her dead center of the chest instead of the in-flight data pad. Preceptor catches the pad with a curl to his shoulder, tucking it under his armor and rising up to fire a shot.  His mark hit true to Timber’s foe.  
     Prowl is getting pounded. Sideswipe has his hands full. Roadbuster is tearing cabinets down trying to get to Mindwipe.  Ultra Magnus is trying to reach on the coms Skyfire and Optimus for extraction while keeping a path clear for them.  
  
      Finally the rest of the Wreakers met up with Magnus’s team.  Optimus growled fiercely, “WHERE IS HE?”  
       Ultra Magnus flinched at Optimus’ primal tone.  He points to the cabinet.  Optimus stomps towards him.    
       Mindwipe cackles, “Oh Prime.  Dear, dear Prime, I only wish I had the other half of my experiment.  Alas, my loss.  Oh! and yours too, I forgot.”  He waves his hand, “I would so love to stay, but I do have another experiment or two waiting for me.”  With that, he touches a button on his lab coat, and is gone. Invisible or warping out, it doesn’t matter. He is gone, his femme warriors drop like rag dolls.  
        Optimus‘ roar shakes the walls more than the stabbing of his sword into the nearest wall.    
       He doesn’t expect Optimus to hear him through the rage, but still Ultra Magnus pipes up to the state of their primary mission. “A black shadow femme took Chromia.”  
     Optimus turns to the Wreckers, “Destroy this.  I want nothing left of the lab.” He turns to Ultra Magnus, “You know what you are looking for.  Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, go get her.  Now!”  He coms Jazz, /Extraction team coming.  Nothing else leaves./   
      He looks to the others in the room, “For once, Shockwave is safest if he stays in his tower.  Go!”  
        Preceptor makes one last check to see if anything will be of use to Inferno or Firestar.  He gathers a few items and subspaces them.  Then he helps Topspin gather the wounded Autobots.  Flack had made it clear, everyone else needed to be killed.  They were pawns in a living Pit.    
       Once Springer gives Optimus the nod, all Autobots cleared out.  Prime and Springer set off the charges. The room becomes a glowing ball of fire.  
  
~~  
       Strifer and Jazz kept their sparklink open to heighten their sensor arrays, but put up walls about Optimus’ warning and all that it implies.  They see the black femme launch off the deck of the high tower and fold herself over a blue figure.  A chill goes right  through her.  
  _*Don’t, Jazz*_ helps his mate hold her wall and stay focused.  
  
       It wasn’t too long after the black femme left that Prime’s order comes through.  Both of them crouched and prepared for the exiting teams. Ultra Magnus and team tear past them and they heighten their sensors for the on sought that doesn’t come.  That does unnerve them both.   
        And then there is one that materializes out of the dark.  Mindwipe.  “Ah, another part of my experiment. So glad to see you.”  Lightening fast, he lashes a whip out immobilizing Jazz’s arms to his side and sending an electrostatic charge down the length as he steps close to use him as a shield. “Oh ho, I can smell it.  So you did bond with the femme.  Good, good.  This was worth losing the others.  I haven’t had a Ninjabot pair to work with.  Hand her over, and I let you go.”  
       Jazz laughs, “Yeah right.”  
       Mindwipe shrugs, “Eh, you can’t blame a scientist for trying.”  
       Meanwhile Strifer has been lining up her sights.  She sends, _*This is going to hurt me more than you, mate.*  
     *Do it!_* Jazz orders her.  And she does.  A single round through his door wing straight into Mindwipe’s shoulder. Jazz groans, but stays focused.  The shot releases the charge to the energy whip.  
    
      And then the explosion from upstairs.  It rocks them all to the ground.  Debris covers the couple, pinning them down.  Mindwipe, injured, still manages to bolt away.  The couple have no way to follow him by being buried.  It will take the rest of the Autobot extraction team to unbury them.   
      Optimus turns to Springer, “Go fast.  Assist Magnus.”  Springer flies as if Arcee is in danger.  
     The tower doesn’t lean, but it is smoking badly and the lab is more than destroyed.  Shockwave is going to have a lot of explaining to do.  Not only that, Mindwipe is going to have some of his own to do to Shockwave.  Shockwave frightens even Megatron when he is angry.  The quiet calm ones are always the biggest to fear when their tempers finally let loose.  
  
~~    
    All the while all that was going on at the tower, Skyfire gets up from the ground and shakes himself off.  Checking his systems, he ponders where to hit Shockwave most.  Looking up to a sound, he can’t believe his optics.    
     _*ONYX!*_   Instantly he launches after her.  
      **_*SKYFIRE!! *_**   Not only is his name cried audibly across the sky, but it’s sound that tears through his spark.  Instantly he unfolds in mid-flight, carefully using his jets to hover him close to her.    
      **_*FLEE*_**   comes first, and then a hushed more desperate plea in their link. It’s a cry of grief as his palm grazes her wingtip, _*release me.*_  
      Skyfire slowly, carefully, lets his peds pull him to the planet’s surface.  His spark strains against it’s casing trying to join it’s other half.  There, not more than an arm’s length away,  is his spark's other half that he has been searching the universe far and wide for. She’s begging him to leave her, and yet also release her from this torment that was hers, but bleeds to him as well.   
  
       “Onyx, my love,” he whispers desperately to her beautiful black and pearl white winged back.  When she lowers to the ground as well and turns, his spark freezes.    
      Her right arm is extended with a weapon that would make the most skilled sniper jealous.  Still it is aimed directly at his chest.  Her left arm is curled around unconscious and chained Chromia’s neck with a very sharp viroblade already cutting deep into the SIC’s soft throat.  Fluids start running down Onyx’s hand.  
        The look in Onyx’s optics are pleading with the conflict her body’s actions.  “Mate, Save us.  Release me.”  
       He takes a step forward, her weapon instantly comes online and presses dead center to his spark chamber.  Only Onyx and Ratchet know his spark chamber is off center, not centered in the chest cavity like most everyone else. He doesn’t touch either arm, just her chin with a light thumb and curled forefinger.   
      As calm as he is trying to be to the periless situation, his voice does crack. “What is going on, beloved?”  
      Tears streak down her face and she can’t speak.  Now that they are finally touching again, he reaches through their bond where words can not explain.  She closes her optics concentrating to hold off Mindwipe.  Opening her mind to only Skyfire, and lets him reach into her memory through their bondlink.  Only then will he completely understand the depths of her situation.    
  
{flashback} vocorder maybe Onyx’s but the tone behind it is not the mate of tender Skyfire.    
      “Mindwipe wants you, my sweet.  The Mate of Prime, how delicious.”  An absolutely wicked cackle comes out, “Oh you are so foolish.  Just like your mate.  You Autobots will be so easy to take down by your hero complex.”  
        Elita whips her foot up and the sharp toe slams into Onyx’s _“Save me Elita One!”  Onyx cried out from her “trapped situation” under the piles of rubble, while the fire fight goes on over head.  
      Elita is shocked, “Onyx?!”  
      Onyx gives her an excited glee with her optics slightly glowing red.  “Yes!  It’s me!”  
      Elita turns back to her femmes fleeing sadly across the plains.  Elita gives them a thumbs up that she will be alright.  “Can you fly, if I get you out?”  
      Onyx nods, “Ye-yes, I think so.”  For a second her optics flash back to blue and her tone completely changes, “RUN ELITA!! Save yourself.  Leave me-” And her body shudders into a seizure and her optics flip back to red and the other tone.  “Save me, Elita,” comes the desperate plea again.    
        Elita hesitates for a moment, but then returns to work freeing her friend.  It’s a struggle because every now and then, Onyx would shove her away and bark for her to run.  
       Elita finally slams Onyx’s head down, “Look, I leave no one behind.  We will be fine.  If you stop fighting me I can get you out.”  
       Onyx’s optic turn back to blue and her face is over come with grief, “Please, just shoot me through the spark.”  
       Elita chuckles, “Now, now.  It’s not that bad.”    
       Onyx’s optics flip back to red and helps Elita shove the last piece of rubble off. Lightening fast, Onyx leaps up and grabs Elita by the throat in her large hands.  Her voice is frightening menacing.  The maybe Onyx’s but the tone behind it is not the mate of tender Skyfire.    
      “Mindwipe wants you, my sweet.  The Mate of Prime, how delicious.”  An absolutely wicked cackle comes out, “Oh you are so foolish.  Just like your mate.  You Autobots will be so easy to take down by your hero complex.”  
        Elita whips her foot up and the sharp toe slams into Onyx’s __audio receptor.  The femme howls in pain and loosens her grip, but doesn’t let go.  Elita takes advantage and turns in the grip, yanking down.  That is the last the larger black femme had expected.  Elita’s slim neck slips between the black servos.  Elita whips her pistol around and fires precisely into Onyx’s cheek.  
       “What the slag is going on, Onyx?”  
        The evil voice continues, even though the face flips to a drawn grief and blue optics, “This soul may be your femme soldier, but its body is controlled by me.  Neat trick isn’t it.  Now hold still, my pink treat, and this won’t hurt a bit.”  
       Onyx manages to squeak out her own final strangled words, “Kill me, before… he… makes… awk!.. Me…. Ki-- you.”    
       With that, the optics flip red and the furry is released, with a large fist striking smacking Elita straight in the chest.  Elita slams to the ground on her back, but curls swiftly when the large black ped comes to slam onto her legs._  
       _The evil voice is back, “Now, now Commander.  It that any way to act?  Come, come, be a good prisoner and let me use you against your foolish mate.  He could never refuse you.  Now more that ever, when I get done.”  
          Elita makes another strike move and clips Onyx in a delicate part of the ankle dropping her to a knee.  The light pink femme whirls around and takes another shot, putting a painful round through the back femme’s wing tip. It only infuriates the captured and tortured black femme even more and the fist come on full force.    
       Elita manages to evade most of the hits, but some of them just keep hitting home.  Onyx whips her wing sword off her back and begins attacking with a skill that Elita just knows her-Onyx doesn’t have.    
      Taking a breath, Elita changes her tactics.  This was Mindwipe she was fighting, not her subordinate Onyxfire.  As skillfully as Elita tries, the larger, longer reaching sword makes several painful contacts.  One strike, cuts a horn clean off her helm.  Elita screeches at the loss of ability to contact her femmes for help.  She dodges the next strike, but the one after she can’t. It curls around and cuts her deep in the hip, shattering the socket.  Elita grunts horribly and does her best to fire off a few more rounds into the black palm holding the sharp long reaching weapon. _   
    _The third round hits home and the sword falls to the ground. It just changes the black warrior to use it‘s fists.  The blows start hitting her chest chasse, as much as she tries to curl and fire back with her pistol.  Elita wheezes in double pain and staggers, losing her weapon and falling to the ground on her weak side.  The black servos tears at the chest armor flinging pieces of pink and white right and left while crushing the pink commander‘s other hip to the ground with a huge ped.  
       The large black flyer freezes when she sees inside the exposed spark chamber of Prime‘s mate.  The second energy reading inside the spark casting, just starting it’s own soft spark casing. Like a pearl in an oyster, the casing will need a few more layers, and then it will be ready to merge with the protoform body the mate is preparing.  
      Before her, is Optimus and Elita’s sparkling.  A new Cybertronian life._  
  _  
The real Onyx comes back for a moment.  “Elita… no.”  She knows from personal experience, the sparkling has just began the second stage: it was no longer just an energy reading in it’s creator’s spark and a gleam in it‘s sire‘s optic.  No, the sparkling has felt every blow in it’s own tiny forming body.  
         Elita growls, “You won’t take my sparkling, Mindwipe.”  
         Onyx can see Elita is suffering.  Weakening.  The sparkling is unprotected now.  The creator isn’t going to make it much longer.  Mindwipe it trying desperately for Onyx to grab Elita and bring her back to him.  His drooling desire for Prime’s mate and offspring is making Onyx physically sick.    
          Onyx lifts her rifle barrel to Elita’s forehelm, “Your sparkling will not suffer the same fate as mine.  Forgive me Elita, I couldn’t save you, but I can release you.”  
         Elita knows Onyx is right.  She puts her hands on Onyx’s barrel steadying it so it’s round will be true and straight to ease both her and Onyx’s grief.    
         One last order comes from the Second in Command of the Autobots, Femme Commander Elita One, mate to Optimus Prime: “Fire.”  Onyx does. _  
          _Mindwipe roars in furious anger through Onyx’s vocorder.  Elita’s optics begin to dim whispering a last smile to the other half of her spark half a galaxy away.  
       “We will see you on the other side, love.”  The pink femme falls limp, but still has an energy reading.  
        While Mindwipe is distracted, Onyx fights hard and gains control of her body long enough to put two more through the pink commander’s spark chamber just to be sure that neither the adult nor infant femme will be used against their mech._ {end flashback}  
  
         “Noooooo,” Skyfire’s whole body and soul sags shaking fiercely. His own horror is remembering everything he saw Optimus go through back on Earth at the time Elita perished. Back then, he thought it was just a battle wound to the spark for Optimus, but now he understands why he felt it sear through his own spark.   
      Right now, its too horrible for Skyfire see both sides of his beloved friends spark-splitting pain and then to know, his own spark mate did it.  Half of his own life force: controlled by someone else: killed his friend, his mate and their infant..  
       Panting and trying to control his anger at Primus, ----  
       Mindwipe’s voice comes through Onyx again, “And now, it’s your turn, Commander Skyfire.”  
        Skyfire turns swiftly, snatching the femme’s weaponed wrist curling it behind her back and shoving the barrel against the back of her neck.  Chromia, forgotten by all, crumbles to the ground and he grabs the other wrist.  Skyfire’s strength (fueled even more by anger and grief) is stronger than the black femme, something Mindwipe can’t control.  As much as the white commander’s emotions are trembling, his larger hands are tightly firm and extremely steady.  He clutches her other hand over her pulsing spark chamber pressing her back against his torso, painfully pinning her other arm between them.  He lays his cheek to her helm.  There’s a good chance that if her weapon goes off straight up through base her helm, it will exit the top and enter his own temple pressed to her helm top.  He would want die no other way than with her in his arms.    
       His-Onyx whimpers, and then Mindwipe’s-Onyx growls back.  Skyfire sends to his mate his own last vision of her.  
  
{flashback}  _Chromia, Moonracer, Firestar, and Hoddie are racing through the ruins of Praxis guiding another set of femmes and younglings.  They are hoping to make the Wrecker’s drop zone.  Skyfire came in over the planet at Ultra Magnus’ request.  The short range hidden jump gate was compromised.  The general had asked the flyer to rescue the refugees and bring them to Moon Base 1  
          Skyfire spotted the rescue team in the distance doing their best to lay the cover and flee.  There was a dark shadow coming in from high altitude.  It looked like it was aimed at the femmes and began firing.    
        Instant response, Skyfire fired back.  And then, the black shadow pealed off and Skyfire’s spark froze.  He would know that black shape with pearl trim anywhere.  It was the source of his dreams every night.  Like a vision of beauty, it curled away from the refugees and barrel rolled.  Towards him.  And then it fired.  
       Shocked, his mate was firing on him.  He couldn’t fire back but he did radio out, “Hold Fire Onyx!  It’s me.  Your Skyfire.”  
        The voice that came back was, but wasn’t his Onyx, “Yes, I know.”  And she fired again nailing him in each wing painfully.  He fell.  As he fell he watched Onyx swoop down and snatch Chromia from the pack with her specialized tractor beam.  Just like an eagle would snatch a lone lamb.  And Skyfire’s spark would not let him fire back.  In utter shock, he watched Onyx fly off with Ironhide’s love, straight towards Shockwave’s tower.  He knew then, his Onyx was no longer his. But not why._ {end flashback}  
          He whispers, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t fire and free you from this… whatever this is he has you under.”  
        She moans a struggle, “Do it now, love.”    
        This time, without hesitation, he does.    
  
      Unfortunately, Mindwipe has regained control at the same time, jerking Onyx’s head.  The barrel turns sideways slicing the blast through the neck horizontal rather than vertical.  Onyx goes limp in his arms, and Skyfire sinks to his knees with the dead weight and crush to his spark.    
       Ever so carefully he curls her into his arms, ignoring the fluids pouring from the back of her helm.  A smile comes over her that she never thought would ever come again.  “Oh Sky, you’ve done it.  You’ve severed him. I can feel only us now.”  
     Skyfire may be a scientist, but he is no medic. Still,  knows enough and he can feel it through their link. That much fluid doesn’t come from a helm without a fatal ending.  
        Tears slip from his own optics, “You mean I got you back?” Although their link is stronger than it has been in vorns, he can feel it beginning to fade. She’s slipping away.  
       Her smile waivers for a moment, “Yes.”  Her body shudders and her optics are going blind.  “Come to me.  I need to feel you.”  Now he knows his shot paralyzed her and she can not control her body any more, nor is Mindwipe.  “Once more, come to me.  I have … to… give you…Igneous…”  
      Skyfire’s brow furrows, “Igneous?”  
      “Shhh, come to me.  Time is short, hurry.”  She is begging him to merge their sparks.  
     Without a moment to lose, Skyfire opens both of their spark chambers.  The brilliant blue orbs begin to emerge, “Kiss me.”  How can he deny such a request?  Leaning in, the lips and sparks kiss merging bodies and souls together again. The damaged link is whole again.  One has come home.  
      _*Onyx-One pushes a flood of information to Skyfire-One hurriedly.  “It worked.  We have a son.  Look at him.  He is so beautiful.”  
     Their son, a very tiny little sparking. A stocky black body, and white wing nubs.  It is too soon to see what his final form will be.  He’s so tiny, clearly premature.  “Igneous.  Fragile as glass but created in the heat of passion by his beloved parents.  The forged hope of the new Cybertron.” * _  
      The bond is beginning to fade faster now that she has released the precious information to her mate. Onyx pushes with the last of her strength,   
    _*You have to find him.  Mindwipe has taken him, planning to raise him as his own.  He took him.  I don’t know where. Off Cybertron.  Love, he bares your birthmark on his palm.  I told him, when he finds another with it, he is truly home.  You must go.”  
       Skyfire strains to stay alert under the bombardment of promise and yet grief.  Just as he thought he had her and his spark rending mission was finally over, she has giving him a new mission.  The hope of all their love is out there waiting for him. They will never have the family like they used to talk fantasies of, yet against the odds, against the perils of war, they have a sparkling.  “A-a son?”  
      *“Yes.  Ours.  Find him.  Hurry. Primus is calling me.  Do not come with me until you have found Igneous.  Until then… just hold this image.”* _    
  
       It’s more than an image.  _It’s all of Onyx’s love and passion for her mate and son.  All that kept her sane while trapped inside this body controlled by another against her friends and allies. Skyfire can feel and see… Igneous, tiny in the palm of his beaming mother as she looks out to the sky streaked with a fire from their war.  But she she sees it as a fire of her love for them both. A sky of fire._  
        And the image fades from his sight like smoke clearing the battle field.  His spark can still feel the love.  No, only half of the love.   
       He looks down now with his present vision. Rubbing his optics on each shoulder to clear the moisture, resets his vision to his palms.  In his palms is his bleeding dying mate.  The femme he has loved for eons, and yet as bonded mates all they had was one night of love and now her death.   
     She isn’t dead, yet though.  Only paralyzed, death will be slow and agonizing if he doesn‘t do something.    
      He can hear what is coming, time is short for a decision.  
     From the north a small Decepticon extraction team.  Undoubtedly they are here to take Onyx back for repairs.  He can feel the Decepticon homing beacon thrumming against her spark chamber.    
      From the east, he knows is Ultra Magnus and his team.  They are closer, but the Decepticons are more heavily armed.  
  
         A moan, then a click and a red glow.  Onyx’s eyes are coming back online red. As His-Onxy lets go, Mindwipe’s-Onxy is gaining control.    
      On top of that, Chromia is coming around moaning in debilitating agony, as she should.  
       The puffs of dirt from the two teams are coming closer to him. With the Autobots she will be imprisoned and interogated to linger in the agony that she betrayed her people against her own will and her son was ripped from her arms against her will.  Or to be used to try trackign down Mindwipe. It falls on him right now to decide how long she will live, how she will spend her last moments and with whom.    
     Reluctantly, Skyfire lays his mate’s body down.  Reaching inside her chest cavity, he grips her spark chamber in both of his large powerful paws and pulls it from her body.  Holding the chamber he watches the blue glow pulses slow down.  When it pulses one last and then … darkness,  he can see the back of the empty spark chamber. She‘s truly gone.   
       Laying his head back, while letting off a tremendously loud long roar of pure agony across the heavens he crushes the spark chamber between his hands. As a larger than average mech, the roar is very powerful.  The ground rumbles and tremors with the vibrations of the primal tones of bondbreaking-grief.  It is a roar unlike any other. This roar is only that of a mate who is now a widow. It can not be suppressed no matter how one tries. As the dying mates makes it’s way to Primus’ care, the remaining mate roars out praying that Primus might let it return.  
       Primus rarely ever answers that roared plea. As much as Primus takes the released spark into his care, he feels the loss of the other. The roar is more of a force, rather than an actual sound.  
        Any mech or femme also mated, can feel it ripple through their own spark. That is what Skyfire felt whenhe was beside Optimus when he roared as Elita died. It was just a more powerful impact to him, because he also felt Onyx’s grief through their bond.  
       Now Skyfire’s widowed-roar is being heard and felt across the galaxy.   
       He folds over his beloved allowing himself to bury his face into her open chest and sob into it.  
  
~0~   
Just outside Shockwave’s Tower:  
  
     A horrifying sound reaches Sideswipe’s audios as he  races towards a pinging location.  “Ultra Magnus, what was that?”  
      The general gulps.  He hasn’t heard that sound in eons.  It rips across his chasse, causing him to pray he will never utter that sound. He may not feel it like a bonded one might, but he is still well aware of what it means. “You,” he treads carefully, “Don’t ever want to know, youngling.”    
        Then Magnus opens his throttle faster. Out on the very edge of his scanner, he catches a lone white being shooting straight up from where the Widow’s Roar had emanated.  He sees the white flyer light up all it’s weapons on a cloud of dirt just to the north and then, the white shoots straight out into the black of space.  
      “We need to hurry.  ‘Cons on the horizon.”  Springer calls ahead.  
       Ultra Magnus reaches the site just after Springer. Quickly he adverts his optics from the carcass and the other damaged femme to gather himself. He knows who the widow is, and it twists his guts how tragic their love was.    
     Springer cocks a worried head at Magnus, “Sir?  You alright?”  
     The general nods.  “Yeah.  Just give me a moment.  Prepare Chromia for transport.”  
      Springer does as ordered.  Magnus steps to the side and hears a crunch.  He crouches down and picks up a piece of metal.  Not the one he stepped on, but the crushed one beside his ped.  Examining it carefully, he can see the imprints of a hand.  He knows this spark chamber was not crushed by his ped but by hand of grief.  Magnus tenderly encloses it in both of his palms and looks up to where he had seen Skyfire fly off to.  
      Sideswipe nudges the  General. “Sir, do you know who this is?”  
      Magnus doesn’t turn to look. “Yes.  It’s Onyx who has been missing since nearly the beginning of this war.  Skyfire’s mate.”  
       Sideswipe gapes, “Wha-what do we do?”  
       “You and Springer get Chromia back to Moonbase and under Firestar and Topspin‘s care. Contact Prime tell him I will bury Onyx in Seeker’s Garden. Go. Chromia won’t last much longer like that.”  
      Sideswipe gapes, “You’re kidding, right?”  
      Ultra Magnus touches his com ignoring the red sportsmech. “Patch me into Starscream.  Secured and private.  NOW!”  Even Springer turns to gape at Ultra Magnus.  
       The com opens shortly and Ultra Magnus orders the Decepticon by a tile nearly forgotten, /Starscream, Commander of the Elite Guard Seekers, make haste.  Onyx will be buried in your garden whether you are present or not./  
      Starscream gapes in disbelief, /Onyx?/ His disbelief is more for Onyx’s death, over an Autobot calling to inform him.  After all, The General and the former Elite Guard had made a promise that some things would not be about factions. This was about Starscream’s grieving friend.  
      Magnus responds softly, /Yes, I’m sorry. Onyxfire has died./  
      There is a long pause, and then Skyfire‘s old friend answers.  /I’ll be there shortly.  I’ll contact Shockwave to let you through.  Go. Out./  The line goes dead.  
      Sideswipe shakes his head, “Sir, Seeker’s Garden?  Shockwave will-”  
       “Shockwave will have to take on both Starscream’s Trine and I if he stops me from this mission.  Starscream will not allow me to touch his sacred garden of Seeker graves and will not let anything else stop this funeral.  You go take care of the living, I will take care of the dead.  That is an order.”  
      With that, Ultra Magnus folds down.  Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Springer carefully secured the large dead and greying femme to his trailer.  The younger ones warped back to Moon Base with the injured femme commander.    
  
        Ultra Magnus meets Prime on the way to meet with Starscream. Starscream has to let Magnus and Prime into the gave yard because the femme is larger than him.  But silently, they stand to the side while the Seekers committed his best friend’s mate to the afterlife. As both a flyer and mate to a former Elite Guard Officer, Onyxfire is granted rites to this sacred ground    
      After she is covered up, without a word, the mechs split in two different directions.  Starscream to Shockwave’s tower to get answers from the violet mech, so called Guardian of Cybertron.    
     Prime and Magnus head back to Moonbase 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes Ultra Magnus will be bonded in one of later stories: Magnitude.  
> Igneous will show up In a future story Red Star. Starscream (Armada) helps his friend find his son.  
> Ahhh, Sideswipe, you too will be mated later.
> 
> I just really liked the idea of a regal and elegant place for only the Seekers who were part of the Elite Guard.
> 
> The "widow's roar", can you image having your life force joined with another, and then for half of it to go silent, ripped from your very soul? That's where I got the idea for the 'widow's roar'. As haunting as a wolf's cry.


	9. Embers of Love's Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams return to Moonbase 1, but in what condition? I just love the twins this way. Magnus, you show off! This one is a long chapter, sorry. I made up Seeker’s Garden, sorry if it isn’t real.   
> Firestar‘s secret?  
> The nickname Captain Doorwings for Prowl belongs to deviant art.com’s WiEGoP  
> (PLEASE go read her work on Seaspray!)

   Springer and the twins pinged for Skyfire to hitch a ride back up to the Base.  No response.  Ultra Magnus did not tell them the transport mech would most probably be unavailable.  Huffing, Springer com’s Moonbase, /I need a warp gate.  Chromia is bad, nearing critical./  
     Lasersight replied, /No can do Springer.  It went down./  
    /Lasersight, get it running.  NOW./  Springer bellows.  
    /Yelling doesn’t make the spacebridge repairs go any faster, dummy./  Lasersight retorts smugly.  
      Springer uses his warning commander’s tone, /Lasersight, when I get back, we will be having a talk with General Ultra Magnus and Supreme Commander Optimus **Prime**.  Now I suggest you get that space bridge up and running.  NOW!/  
      Lasersight clips a respectable reply, /Yes SIR./  
        
     Jazz, Strifer and the rest show up with injured Flack and Timber.  Chromia looks better than them and that’s not saying much.   
      Sideswipe looks up the moon way above them, “Now I wish hadn’t crashed the pod.”  
      Sunstreaker looks down to his peds a bit ashamed himself, “Yeah, me too.”  
      Sideswipe looks at the crew gathered:    
Prowl & Jazz: the two smartest commanders in this group in soft conference of a plan.  Springer, Topspin: trying to triage Chromia.   
Along with Leadfoot, and Roadbuster: the four toughest hombre’s here at the moment trying to figure out what to build or break to get them home.    
Strifer and Preceptor: Science minded, but no medics, trying to help Topspin with the three injured femmes.    
    The twins looked to each other with that same look. What are we going to do?  
  
     A streak of purple dashes over them lighting their hope.  Springer groans, “Just when things can’t get worse.”  The twins now turn their attention to Springer.  Before they can ask, the purple Corsair comes back over them and vortex’s a down draft.  Dust plumes around them.  
       Springer wave his fist, “Fragger!”  
       Sideswipe clamps a hand on Springer’s arm, “No!  Wait!”  Springer shoots him a confused look.  
      Sunstreaker beams at his brother’s train of thought, and opens a com line, /Yo!  Slicer!  Come on in!/  
        Springer turns to the yellow pain in his aft when the purple plane comes back. “Are you insane?!”  The purple Corsair makes another low pass being a twit.  Swiftly the triage team covers their patients.  
       Covering his own face, Sunstreaker coughs back to Springer, “Think about it! (cough) How did he get here? (hack)”  
        The dust clears and the purple craft makes a curl to come back in for a landing.  Springer watches him, “He wasn’t here the whole time?”  
      Sideswipe rolls his optics, “No, you ninny!  We were just at the Lushun System picking up, um…” he turns to his brother for help.  
       Springer waves away the rest of that sentence, “Why is he here then?”  
       Sunstreaker points to Sideswipe, “It wasn’t me!  He dared him, I just followed!”    
        Springer rolls his optics again with a huff, “You two together don’t even make one glitch head.  Grrrr.”  
  
       The purple craft unfolds before the team rather smugly, “I saw that landing into the white jet.  I give it a minus two.”  He chuckles.  
       Sunstreaker pipes up, “I wasn’t counting on Shockwave to be in full battle mode.”  
       Slicer shakes his head, “It’s Shockwave’s private realm and you’re an Autobot, of course he’s going to blast your aft.  Now pay up.”  Then he turns to Springer, “And you owe me a bottle of high grade.  Took me 4.5.”  
      Springer turns to Sunstreaker with a look the younger mech very rarely ever gets from a commander: admiration.  Sunstreaker merely shrugs with a slight bow of the head in acceptance.  Springer now turns to Slicer, “Small problem.”  He points to Moonbase 1, “General’s stash is up there.”  
       Slicer looks at the sorry collection of Autobots, “Then let’s go.”  
       Sideswipe points to the moon, “My other set of pockets are up there too.”  
       Strifer slides up to the purple mech (having already _sent_ Jazz her plan) “Mind giving a lady a lift?”  She bats her optics.  She trails a finger on his propeller affixed to his chest making it spin, “I adore your choice of paint.”    
       Slicer gulps.  Jazz has to turn aside to keep from laughing as she continues.  “Just how _big_ is your _shuttle_?”  His optics go very wide at all the not so shuttle innuendos.   
       Topspin groans, “We better hurry.  Timber’s fading fast.”  
       Springer grabs Slicer by the shoulder bringing him to the here and now, “Let’s go.  Where is the shuttle?”    
        Slicer presses the side of his helm, “Closer than you think.”    
     The invisible shuttle appears not more than three yards from them.  A bunch of the Autobot teams say their praises and gather the injured.  Slicer sputters, “Hey!  Wait, I didn’t agree to all this!”  
       Strifer reaches over and slips her hand possessively into Jazz’s, “Come on, lover.”  
       Slicer frowns, “Hey!!!  You used me!  That’s just plain mean!  Autobots aren‘t supposed to be mean!”  
        Springer kicks Slicer in the aft, “Yeah well, welcome to the new Autobots.  A real pain in the aft.”    
  
     Everyone boards.  Sideswipe and Sunstreaker take the helm controls immediately.  Jazz grabs the communications (impressed by the set up) and taps into Moonracer’s private com link that Springer had been unable to contact from the surface.  Curious?  
       Preceptor, Strifer and Topspin raid the purple free-agent’s med kit for anything useful. Sinking to the floor of his own stolen shuttle, the purple mech frowns, “Slag.”  
     Springer calls out the orders and directions to the base’s roof top pad.  He doesn’t trust this shuttle inside the base.  Prowl leans over to Springer, “Pretty sad when you can trust a free agent more than you own team.”  
     Springer nods, “I’m glad you’re here.  I want that traitor found before you leave, got it?  
     Prowl nods.  “Have you heard from Prime and where is Ultra Magnus?”  
     Springer switches to closed com, /Ultra Magnus took Onyxfire’s body to Seeker’s Garden.  Starscream is supposed to meet them./  
     Prowl audibly gasps, “Primus…”  Then coms /That howl…/    
     The commanders say nothing more, only nodding.  They all had heard Skyfire’s agony. Shoot, half the universe probably did.  Certainly anyone with a sparkmate felt it tear through their souls.  
      Strifer cries out pulling all but the pilots’ attention. “No, no, no… Timber!!”  Jazz strides away from the consol to embrace his mate crying over her fallen comrade.  Springer and Prowl turn to Topspin where he silently shakes his head, but Strifer’s cry has said it all.  Instead he makes it clear, Flack isn’t far behind.  
       Springer barks, “Punch it Sideswipe.  Scrap the protocols!”  The shuttle jerks to a faster speed.    
  
      It is not a pretty landing, but no one cares. Topspin gathers Chromia into his arms.  Preceptor is right behind him with Flack.  Jazz begin to gather Timber, but Springer shakes his head.   
     “There’s nothing you can do for her now, but you, me and Prowl are going to sweep the base.  Strifer, can you help Firestar?”  She nods getting it together.    
      Springer points to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, “Hold here.  We may still need this.  Do not let him leave the shuttle and keep him in sight.  Be wary of Skyfire, he isn’t well.”  
      The twins nod swallowing hard.  Prowl tosses them a set of stasis cuffs.  Sideswipe wastes no time securing Slicer to a tie down in the deck plate far from any controls, and stands guard.  Sunstreaker exits the shuttle staking out the closed hatch as his post.  
       Springer turns to the rest of his team, “Get that space bridge running.  Remove Lasersight to the brig if I don’t get there first.”  Leadfoot and Roadbuster nod silently.  
  
~~   
      Jazz has already informed Moonracer to get the med bay ready.  So when Topspin, Preceptor and Strifer dash in, supplies are set out, and the lights warmed up.  Firestar takes on Chromia with Preceptor while Topspin takes over Flack with Strifer.    
     It isn’t long, and Strifer is sniffling again.  This time she leaves the room.  Firestar only takes a moment to look up to Topspin to confirm Strifer‘s grief. He merely shakes his head again, laying a towel over Flack’s offlined and graying face.  Firestar only closes her eyes for another moment to say a quick prayer for her passing comrade, and then back to work on Chromia.    
      With his own patient gone, Topspin comes to Chromia’s feet looking at what the fellow medic and scientist were dealing with, “Where can I be of help?”  
      Preceptor steps aside motioning him over, “Have you ever seen this before?” There’s a strange object adhered to the outside of Chromia’s spark chamber.  Topspin shakes his head.  Perceptor turns to Firestar, “Show him.”    
     It is an order.  She is among professionals and therefore a bit less hesitant, but still pauses until Preceptor huffs.  Swiftly she sets the tools aside and parts her spark own cover.  The orange streak is visible in the sea of blue energy.  Preceptor points to it, “How about that?”  
     Topspin shakes his head, “Not the streak.  But wait!  What is that?!  The white-- oh my, Firestar!  You’ve sparked!”  He gasps wide opticed.    
    Preceptor is somewhere between glee for her and worry when he leans in to get a better look at a rare newspark.  “Uh … HOW?”  
      Firestar quickly closes her chest, “First!  You two are sworn to secrecy.  No one knows.  And no one get to know until I tell his sire that it worked, got it?”  Both mechs dumbly nod.  Then she points to Chromia, “She is our first priority.  I’m not losing any more today, got it?”  Again they silently nod.  “Now, what is that on the outside of Chromia’s spark chamber?  Because it certainly looks like the streak in my spark and I know how the Pit I got that.  And what is on the back of her neck?  I need answers.  We need Ratchet.”  
      Topspin looks to the blue femme’s vital read out. “She looks stable for now. We should ask Prime what he wants to do.”  
      “She looks stable, but for how long?”  Preceptor ponders.  
      “I think we need to find out what Prime found out from those Iacon files.  Is he back yet?” Firestar finishes. Topspin coms out but gets back static. “That is not a good sign.”  
Firestar coms Moonracer on their femme transmission line.  Static.  Then she snaps her fingers, “Get Strifer in here now.”    
       Topspin dashes out the door and chases Strifer down as she heads for her quarters.  “Firestar needs you.  Communication lines are being scrambled from inside the base.”  He brings her back to the med bay.  
  
        Firestar clasps her hands on Strifer’s shoulders, “Now I need you to punch through his fire wall.  Let’s see how tough that Ninjabot really is.”  
      Topspin looks to Preceptor completely confused.  Preceptor laughs, “She’s spark bonded to the mech.”  
     Topspin furrows his brow, “Certainly not Captain Doorwings of all mechs?!”  
     Strifer giggles, “Hey, I like that Topspin.  Can I use it?”  
     He shrugs smirking, “Yeah, I dare you to call Prowl that to his face.”  
     She shakes her head, “No not Prowl, Jazz.”  
     Topspin’s jaw dropped.  “THAT mech finally settled on one?  Wow, I **am** impressed, Strifer.”    
      She blushes knowing what it means to nail down the most wanted mechs in this part of the galaxy.  She was stunned herself when he asked her to be his steady partner.  
     Firestar bonks her teammate on the head, “Com lines are scrambled.  But we have an advantage.  Sparklinks can not be tampered with.”  And then she quickly gasps in horror.  She looks to Chromia and then back to Preceptor.  “No… oh no…no, no, no... that bastard hasn’t been….”  
  
      Preceptor understands just as quickly what the experiment was.  He places his own hand on her shoulder, “The twins have one too.”  Firestar shakes her head clearing it to stay focused on the present circumstance.  Preceptor can see she’s back in line.  He turns to Topspin, “Firestar and I will stay here.  Take Strifer to Moonracer, and then replace Sunstreaker.  Send him with Leadfoot and Roadbuster to make the sweep using his own sparklink with his twin as communications line.”  
       Topspin smirks, “Preceptor, you’re a genius.”  
        Preceptor adjusts his sniper’s scope to a fine point with clear fact, “Yes, actually I am.”  He smiles up to appalled Topspin dropping the unintended arrogance of his tone, “But normally this is Prowl’s expertise.”    
      Topspin chuckles and takes Strifer’s arm.  She nods she is ready, and out the door they go.  Firestar locks the door changing the code.  
      Then she turns back to Chromia. “Okay, now we know what that device is for.  You and I have a hint how it works. Now how do we remove it so she can bond with Ironhide successfully?”  
       Preceptor smiles laying the onlined rifle against his hip, “Let’s get to work.”  
  
~~   
**Down on Cybertron**  
  
      Silently the two large mechs walk out of the Seeker’s sacred burial grounds.  Optimus casts an optic to the trine contrails headed to Shockwave’s smoking tower.  Ultra Magnus had expected Optimus to drop to his wheels and head for the nearest launch sight.  But Optimus seems to be lost in thought for a moment watching the flying Decepticons.  They walked for a least a mile before Magnus feels it time to bring Optimus back to the current problem.  
       “Prime, I need to show you something,”  Magnus tells his superior.    
       Optimus turns to him and pulls a data pad from under his asbergo, “I need you to look at this as well.”  They trade objects and mutter, “Scrap,” softly in distress at the same time.    
       Optimus turns the crushed ball of metal over in his hands, “Where…?”  
       Magnus looks up from the data pad horrified at what he has just read.  Optimus’ question is easier to deal than the information in his hand, “That is Onyx’s.”    
     Optimus lays his fingers into the groves of the hand that crushed it:  a palm much larger than his own has done this damage. Shockwave’s hand isn’t that large, but her mate’s is.  Optimus looks back to Ultra Magnus shaking his head at the obvious truth.  
       Magnus nods, “You heard him, too.  We all did.”  Magnus takes a deep breath, “He saw her, there’s no doubt.”  He points to an orange chip on the outside of the casing, “That worries me.  I have a feeling, it has to do with this.”  He taps the pad.  
       Optimus nods, “I’m sure it does.  Where is Chromia?”  
       “Hopefully back at Moonbase.  Between Prowl and Springer, I’m sure they are back by now.”  
      Optimus turns the chamber to look closely at the chip, “If there’s a locator on this and Chromia is back at the base-”  
       Magnus nods, “We better hurry.”  He com’s his base.  Static comes back.  He frowns.  Optimus tries on his own more intense line, but also receives static.  Now the leading two commanders are really worried.  Magnus drops to his wheels, heading for the normal pick up point the femmes and Wreckers use. Prime follows the General.  
  
~~  
 **Back at the Wreaker Base**  
      Topspin leads Strifer to the command deck, but keeps himself hidden.  She nods, and heads inside.  Topspin then turns down the hall to relieve Sunstreaker beside the shuttle.  
     Strifer confidently slides into the command deck. _*Jazz, I’m here.  Where are you?*  
    *Springer and I are just outside the bridge room.  Ready to head in.*_  The mech can feels his mate’s nervousness, but she is in control.  It’s not overwhelming.   She can feel his systems toning and prepping for a fight.  So this is what he is like just before the pounce on an enemy.  It thrills and encourages her to her own duty.  
       “Hey, Commander, how’s it going?”  Strifer smiles to Moonracer, with a secret hand gesture that only the femmes use when things are NOT alright.  
       Moonracer acts nonchalant, “Oh, you know.  Same ol same ol.”  
       Strifer laughs lightly, “Oh, slagged as usual?”  Both the femmes giggle.  Strifer slides up to her commander’s side and finds a data pad.  She doodles on it, internal com’s jammed.  
        Moonracer doesn’t show any response but keeps up the banter gazing out at Soundbyte who is madly scrambling with the communications consol.  “How is Chromia?”  
     Both femmes notice Soundbyte’s antenna perk at the SIC’s name.  Strifer says out loud, “Much needed stasis,” but on the pad she writes, critical.  
       Moonracer nods, “That’s good.  Timber and Flack down for stasis too?”  
       Strifer pulls her best fake smile, “Yes,” permanently.  Moonracer’s fist clenches below the consol.  Strifer wraps a hand around her wrist in comfort.  Then closes her optics just for a moment so her commander will know she is getting a message from Jazz.  
  
~~~   
       Springer, Jazz and Prowl launch into the bridge room.  Lasersight is half under the consol for the bridge controls.  Springer grabs the mech by one ankle harshly and yanks him out, Prowl puts the sword to the mech’s neck.  Jazz dashes under the consol, “BOMB! Move!”  
      Lasersight struggles, “Let me at it.  Let me disconnect it!”  
      Springer growls, “You’ve done enough, saboteur!”     
      Lasersight’s optics go wide, “It wasn’t me!!  Why would I blow myself up!  I’m-”  
      “Save it you fragger!”  Springer bellows.  
       Jazz barks, “Run!”  
      Prowl reaches back and grabs Jazz’s ankle dragging him on his doorwings, and the four leave the room.  Jazz curses at his partner, but Prowl keeps dragging the specialist out on his wingbacks slamming the door shut behind them.    
    In the hallway, Jazz jumps up and growls in Prowl’s face, “I almost had it, Captain Doorwings!”  
      Prowl balks at the unapproved title then frowns, “Tell that to someone who cares,” and slaps the back of his left hand HARD over the white mech‘s sparkchamber, in reference to his mate.    
      Jazz flinches at the sting even through the armored glove at the same time a series of sizzles and electronic pops can be heard behind the door.  An EMP blast has finished off the space bridge.    
      Ignoring whatever rant Jazz was going to fire back, Prowl turns to their prisoner, “You! Have a lot of explaining to do.”  And tosses Springer another set of stasis cuffs while keeping the sword honed in on the blubbering mech’s throat.    
     Springer cuffs him and Jazz closes his optics letting them know he is sending.  
 _*Hey beautiful, the bridge is fried.  No Prime coming through this gate. What the situation with you?*_  
  
~~~   
    “Fragg!” Strifer mutters out load to Jazz‘s message. Soundbyte and Moonracer turn to her.  Swiftly the lavender femme covers, “We forgot Shockwave’s Energon sweets.  I so meant to raid those while we were in the tower.”  
     Moonracer scowls at her for various reasons, “You and your sweets.”  
    Soundbyte turns fully to Strifer with a ferverant tone, “What did you see while you were there?”    
      Strifer pretends to be examining her finger tips for imperfections, “Oh you know, the usual.  A blown up building here, a carcass there, a smoking tower over there, a couple bonded friends acting like zombies.”  That last one she glances quickly to Moonracer but narrows in on Soundbyte, “But you would know all about that because I kept my com line open for Commander Moonracer.”  
       Moonracer pulls her pistol and warming it up for she had heard nothing of the sort. Planetary coms were jammed the whole time  Strifer pulls loose her own tiny lavender shurken stars from her spine.    
    Soundbyte blubbers and backs up, “We…we were, um … um having interference. Static. Yeah, you know solar flares?”  
      Strifer flings a star nailing one wrist to the consol, “Wrong answer, traitor!”    
      The mech swiftly pulls his own static wand from subspace.  He holds it strategically over the consol, “I had no choice!  They have my mate.”  
      Moonracer comes down from her post, “Still the wrong answer.  Who has them?”  
      Soundbyte shakes his head wildly, “You have no idea what is going on.”  
       Strifer balances the next star, “Enlighten me.”  
      “I have to tell them everything you know.  I have no choice!”  Strifer steps closer and the wand is lifted higher for maximum velocity, “I have no control.”  
       Strifer sneers, “But I do!” She flings as the wand is thrust. Strifer’s star nails the other wrist to the wall while Moonracer’s blast shoots the wand away from the consol.  The communication’s mech moans in loss to his mission and mate’s fate.  
    
        Reaching back, Moonracer pulls a set of stasis cuffs from the command station.  Soundbyte squirms more than she though possible.  It takes both of them to wrestle the mech into the cuffs.  He begs, “Please… she’s all I have.  You don’t understand… he promised... Our younglings.”  The mech actually begins to sob.  
      Strifer sits on the mech back afraid to look into his optics and sends, _*Beloved, get in here.  Soundbyte is being blackmailed.  His family is being held hostage.*_  
    *On our way.*  Jazz sadly _sends_ back.  
    Moonracer holds her pistol over the grieving mech, “I’ve got him, get communications up and running again.”  Strifer sadly nods and begins the repairs. “Get Prime or the General’s lines first.”  
  
~~   
    Jazz and his team take Lasersight towards the brig when he gets the send.  Swiftly he tells them with a look that Strifer and Moonracer are in a fight.  It isn’t long and Sunstreaker meets them around the next corridor, nearly slamming into them in his rush.  
Prowl pulls the yellow warrior aside out of Lasersight’s audio range by the elbow.    
    He tells him in a low but commanding tone, “I need you to send  Sideswipe.  Tell him the bridge is scrap.  He needs to go down and pick up Prime and the General.  We have two in custody, but still on the look out for more.  Got it?”  
      Meekly, the yellow sends the message to his spark-twin.  Then carefully asks Prowl, “Should I go with him?”  
      Prowl shakes his head, “Right now I need you and Strifer as communications specialists.  Alright?”  He nods silently understanding the gravity of the situation, no time for games.  Prowl finishes, “But in secret, I don’t want these traitors to know your gift, got it?  Sideswipe could be in danger if they know.”  
    Sunstreaker cocks his weapon and softly growls back his own warning, “Nobody, I mean nobody puts my brother in danger.”  
      Prowl smiles and pats the young warrior’s shoulder.  As much as the twins drive him insane at times, it’s times like this he knows he can count on them 200%.  “Here’s what I need next. I need you and I to guard the prisoner.”  That gives him a curious yet bored look, “You and I are going fishing, and that-” he points to the prisoner, “is our bait.”  
     Sunstreaker smirks, oh for once, he is going to like working with Prowl.  
     Sunstreaker pulls his back up straight and walks proudly next to Prowl each of them taking an arm of the prisoner out of Springer‘s grasp.  With a curt nod to Springer, they take over the escort to the brig leaving Springer (more familiar with his own base) to sweep it with Jazz.  
  
~~~   
    Sideswipe, in the shuttle keeping an optic on the proximity sensors, feels his brother’s serious send.  Sunstreaker serious?  That sends a shudder up Sideswipe’s central support rod.  _*Bro, here’s the deal, the traitor totally scraped the space bridge.  Like total trash.  The com’s have been bugged.  It’s you and me and I think Jazz is bonded to the lavender hottie.  You have to go back down get Prime and General.  Like fast!  Something is more than wrong here.  Got it?  No screwing around this time.  It’s like totally riding on us.  Can you believe that?*_  
      Sideswipe doesn’t think twice, sending his own serious support of the mission as a reply.  He pops the door and tells Topspin, “I’m going get Prime and General.  Better back up.”  Topspin nods and heads out of the way.  Faster than grease lighting, Sideswipe and shuttle are gone.    
      “Mind telling me what’s going on?” the poor purple mech tied to his own deck plate asks innocently.  
      Sideswipe, completely focused on his job, only snorts, “Picking up a few friends.”  Checking the scanners carefully for energy signatures of two large Autobots, he breathes,   “There you are.”  He curls around wide from Shockwave’s tower to avoid being shot again. He leaves the controls for just a second to punch up two comlinks, “Commanders, prepare for scoop!”  
    
    Ultra Magnus is tearing up ground not caring about the damage being done to his chasse by bits of wreckage debris scattered about his home planet.  Optimus is nearly kissing bumpers with the General.  They both hear the shuttle pilot through the suddenly crystal clear com lines, and then they pick it up on their scanners.  A very odd shuttle, clearly freelance, in gaudy purple and orange coming around and directly at them.  
      Magnus groans, “Oh slag, he’s not serious.”  
      To which, Optimus pulls around and bolts forward narrowing the gap between the ground rollers and the diving shuttle.  The bottom of the shuttle drops like a ramp ready to scoop up the two heavily armored vehicles.  Sideswipe is bringing it in lower and lower.  Not low enough for Optimus to truly just roll on in, too much scrap and debris would be scooped up in the process, or it could get snag and tumble the whole shuttle like an end-over-end car wreck.  They can not afford that!    
     No, Prime and Magnus will have to make some kind of  jump maneuver.  
  
     Optimus opts for full throttle and at the last minute, hitting a large piece of wreckage bringing him airborne. To which, he flips to his bot-form, curls his body into a ball, peds over his head and lands on the ramp, peds flat, bending his knees in a crouch, arms outstretched ready to assist his partner.  
       Ultra Magnus swears, “Oh frag that, youngling!”  To which, Magnus swiftly unfolds himself (without the aid of a wreckage ramp) planting his palms flat into the ground and hand springing, once, twice, three times to get the maximum momentum, lands his large heavy peds on the ramp, (rocking the ship for a moment) in a fully upright position.  With a curt nod to the younger, but higher ranking mech still crouched beside him, he smirks, “And **that** is how it’s done, cadet.”    
      The ramp closes and the ship begins to bank, beginning it’s accent to Moonbase 1.  Prime only chuckles softly to his General, when the older mech rotates his shoulder and neck with a few creaks and pops normally reserved for Kup, a bolt bouncing to the deck.  
  
        Up on the main bridge of the shuttle, Sideswipe smirks over his shoulder swiftly, “You I give a 9 and you 9.5.  Did you have to rock the ship, sir?”  
       Magnus strides up to the pilot and merely smacks him in the back of the helm, “Mind your elders.  Like to see you pull that off.”  
      Sideswipe rubs the back of his helm and casts the General a smirk, “Oh ho, did you just challenge me?”  
     “Mechs,”  Optimus softly regains his title on the bridge.  They both down cast their gazes for a moment.  He turns to Sideswipe, “Report.”  
  
     Sideswipe turns serious, “Currently we are using sparklinks as communications.  We believe the base communication have been compromised.”  He casts a glace to the larger mech, “I’m sorry, sir.”  Ultra Magnus merely tips his head knowing Swipe & Sides had nothing to do with it this time. “Spacebridge has been completely scrapped.  There’s two teams sweeping the base. Strifer and Moonracer are holding down the command deck.”    
     Optimus takes a moment to digest the information, “The injured?”  
     Sideswipe glances back to Timber’s corpse under a blanket. “One down for sure.  I don’t know about the others.”  Optimus looks to the femme’s corpse beside the shackled freelancer and says his prayers for her passing.  Sideswipe continues, “Slicer didn’t do anything. We’re just keeping him secured for his own safety.”  He smirks to the mech who smirks back knowing the statement is a complete lie.  
      Magnus turns to Optimus, “Plan?”  
      Optimus faces his current SIC, “We know for sure who one spy was.  We have two more suspects.”  
      Magnus continues, “And Mindwipe got away.”  
      Sideswipe groans, “Great!  A mad scientist on the loose.  Just what we all need.”  And then he brings the shuttle in.  
      Optimus points directly at Ultra Magnus’ chest, “I want everyone gathered into the hangar.  I want everyone accounted for, got it?”  
      Sideswipe brings the shuttle into the hangar and turns to the commanders, “Where do you want me?”  
      Optimus points to the shuttle door, “I want this vessel secured.  Anyone tries to steal it, I want to know.  You are our last line of commincation for someone trying to escape.  Understood?”    
    The young red mech swallows hard knowing he has a very important duty.  He can only nod.  Optimus turns to Magnus, “You know the Ark team and the Moonbase team.  I want you here keeping them all in line and secured.”    
      Sideswipe slides up to Optimus and whispers to him Prowl’s plan that he just received.  Optimus nods.  “Tell them to remain where they are.”  With that, Prime is gone.  
  
~~    
     Striding down the halls of the old base, it’s been a while since he has had to deal with traitors.  This burns in his spark worse than those poisoned arrows.  His chest itches at the old wound.  No, it seems to burn even deeper than that.  Stopping he feels it.    
     When was the last time he could feel an enemy verses seeing or finding them on a scanner?  This is pure intuition.  Slowly he draws a dagger from his wrist and palms it like a throwing knife.  Nothing like the old days when Jazz taught him some dojo training.   
     And there!    
     The blade leaves his hand before he sees the shadow.  The “ooof” and clatter tells him he has hit his target.  Dashing toward the noise, he sees the spilled fluids.    
   “Scrap!”  Jazz will be so disappointed he let the enemy get away.  But not unscathed, that should be a bonus.  Optimus wipes the blade on his thigh and replaces it.  This time, he draws his blaster and narrows the tip to a fine sniper’s point.  This, he is much better with.  
  
~~    
     Strifer and Moonracer decide to keep their prisoner close at hand.  They aren’t going to risk the command center to anyone else, or one of them alone.  No, safer to keep them together.  She _*sends*_ to Jazz, and he agrees.    
     He and Springer arrive with Leadfoot in the command center.  Jazz and Strifer are careful to not reveal their relationship before the prisoner.  
     Springer looks like he could murder the communications specialist with just his optics.  Moonracer stands before him in warning. “He claims he has been blackmailed.  His mate and sparkling have been held hostage.”  
       Springer asks for a description of his mate.  The grieving mech tells him.  Springer only drops his head.  It was one of the femmes he had taken down. He doesn’t have to say it.   
    Then mech howls that same spark wrenching cry that Skyfire had let out. When he felt her rend from his spark, he thought is was just a cruel trick of Midwipe’s.  Something to do with device affixed to his mate’s spark chamber, playing with his own. But Springer is an honorable mech, and friend or foe, he will tell the truth.    
      His howl is so close to Jazz and Strifer’s own bonded sparks has a terrible effect on them. They do not even try to hold back sends to each other. Jazz does have to turn to guard the door, and Strifer aside to inspect a piece of equipment to keep from clutching each other.   
  
~~   
      Optimus is two levels down when he feels the roaring mech’s pang through his own spark.  Increasing his speed towards the sound, he’s so afraid that it was Jazz’s cry.  He prays so hard that it was not while he runs.  
  
~~   
     In the med bay, Firestar feels that cry through her own damaged spark.  Perceptor reaches out and touches her hand.  She cling to his fingers in support.  He looked down to Chromia who hasn’t stirred.    
     “That is very disturbing, Perceptor.  Nothing seems to rouse her.  Why?”    
     The scientist just shakes his head, “We may have to wait for Ratchet.”  
  
~~   
    Optimus barrels to the command post.  First he sees Jazz upright, shaken but otherwise fine staring at the lavender femme clutching Moonracer’s hand.  Prime sighed audibly.  Everyone turned to him bursting into the room.    
     Jazz gave him a quick grin, then points to the cuffed mech grieving on the floor.  Optimus understood instantly.  
     Optimus turns to Springer, “I want the prisoner, and your Wreckers gathered into Hangar One.  I want everyone accounted for, understood?”  He nods. “Strifer, stay with Moonracer here.  Jazz, you’re with me.  We will sweep from the top down.”  He turns to everyone, “Go.”    
     Springer and his group leaves.  Optimus turns to the femmes, “I want that communications consol opened, stripped of anything you don’t recognize, got it?”  The femme communications specialist and her commander understand instantly.  “Where is Chromia?”  
      Moonracer points down the hall, “Med bay with Firestar and Perceptor.”    
      Optimus nods, “I’ll bring them last.”  He turns to Jazz, “Lets go.”  
  
~~   
    It is a long and tedious sweep.  But Optimus and Jazz come back to Hangar One with a pile of bugs, some unauthorized material, and one more hidden spy.  Ultra Magnus’ lip curls like he could spit meteors.    
      “Scrap!”  Sideswipe bellows.  All heads turned to Sideswipe gripping the door jam of the shuttle obviously swaying.  “Brig.  He’s there!”    
      Optimus narrows his gaze, “Who him?”  
      Sideswipe sways again, “HIM him!  Oh scrap, he’s headed for--”  And Sideswipe falls.  
      Optimus points to Springer, “Any one leaves, kill them!”  Everyone freezes at that.  Optimus points to Magnus and Jazz and they follow the sprinting leader.  
       Jazz even has to race to keep up, “Stupid question, Optimus.  Where are we going?”  
“Med bay.  He’s after Chromia and Firestar.”  Optimus sounds very worried.  
  
~~    
     Firestar and Perceptor have tried several acid chemicals to remove the device. “This may burn, but it’s the same stuff we use for replacing Powerglide’s sparkplate.  Boy, can that mech swear.”  
      Firestar bites her lip, “What do you think it will do to the soft metal of her spark chamber?  
      “We can reinforce it afterwards, but I want it off first.  Being out, she should be alright.”  Carefully, with a very thin line, they line the acid around the edge of the orange plate covered in spark breaking radiation material.    
        “I wouldn’t do that if **I** were you.”  The two medics shoot their heads up to the voice.  
Firestar yanks her hands away from her friend’s spark chamber.  Perceptor jerks his hand up with the riffle.    
        But Mindwipe in the doorway, chuckles, “Oh you poor excuse for a perfectionist.  Don’t you see, I control the chip, not you.”  
       Chromia’s blue arm whips out smacking Firestar to the floor by a blow to the chest.  And her foot strikes out knocking the rifle barrel to aim at the wall not her controller.  
       Perceptor looks over to Chromia, optics on line, sitting up and smiling at him.  “Chromia, hear me.  You have to fight.”  
     Mindwipe laughs again, “Oh she will.  Against you.”       
    Chromia launches to Perceptor. He rolls to the side and continues to call to her.    
    Firestar stands up, staggering, and draws her pistol.  Before she can aim it at Mindwipe, Lasersight sets out from behind him with his own weapon drawn.  “Firestar, I don’t want to hurt you.  Just stand down and I won’t have to fire, alright?”  
     Firestar decides to try Perceptor’s negotiation tactic with this mech that didn’t work with crazed Chromia.  “Why, Lasersight, why?  What is going on?”  
        His hand is trembling, “I didn’t plant the bomb.  I was trying to disable it.  But… but .. He has- gawk!”  Mindwipe closes his fist, shutting of Lasersight’s words yet raising his arm to bare on Firestar’s chest.  She grimaces.  It isn’t just her life at risk anymore.  It’s Inferno’s lineage… **their future**.  She drops the pistol.  
      Mindwipe smiles broadly, “Good femme.  Now, put your hands on the gurney.”  She complies.    
     Meanwhile Perceptor is still doing his best to evade Chromia’s powerful strikes.  The scientist and sniper is no match for the much better trained and heavy warrior.  Chromia’s fist snaps his head around sending him into the gurney.  Mindwipe is so busy chuckling, he doesn’t see the tiny dagger slide out of the red mech’s wrist and under the palm of the orange femme standing perfectly still.  Chromia’s ped slams Perceptor in the lower back making him cry out and crumble to the floor crying out.  
  
~~   
     Dashing down the hall,  Optimus, Magnus and Jazz can hear the ruckus from the med bay.  They heard Lasersight’s attempted explanation.  Three of their own are inside the room. There is one who is hostage to his own body.  Only one enemy but he controls two of their very own.  This is going to be tricky.    
     Optimus narrows the blaster to it’s finest point.  Jazz taps Optimus’ elbow and smiles his “up to no good” smirk.  Optimus frowns his “this is not a good time” reply.    
     Jazz rolls his optics and gives him the very old hand signal they used back in their training days, “throw me.”  Magnus just stares at the silent conversation, but understands it clearly.    
      Jazz goes on to explain his idea silently: “Throw me at Lasersight knocking him down and sending me far into the room.  Mindwipe will turn, you fire and Magnus and I will handle Chromia.  Right?”  
       Magnus nods only changing that he will throw,  pointing to Optimus’ blaster trained to a very narrow beam to make a high powered kill shot, rather than a broad based push.  They agree.  Optimus steps back into a doorway giving Magnus the swinging room he needs in the hallway.    
      Jazz centers himself and drawing up his sparklink-shield, then silently drops to his vehicle mode.  Magnus picks up the little Porshe by his spoiler and twists his waist.  The white sports car goes sailing through the air right into the shoulder blades of the controlled mech knocking him flat to the floor and then rolling on top of Perceptor taking Chromia‘s next blow to the roof.    
     Mindwipe swings around and Optimus nails him directly in the chest three times, causing him to slump back into the doorframe and slide to the floor.  Magnus leaps over Lasersight, smacking his larger body into Chromia, pinning her to the floor.  Optimus’ optics sweep the room for other assailants keeping the weapon trained on Mindwipe.  
        Firestar sinks to the floor with a groan, “Oh…. I don’t feel so good.”  
        Optimus turns to Jazz, “Jazz, I need Topspin and Ratchet.”  
       Firestar moans sickly, “Inferno.”  
       Optimus makes more than an order, “Inferno, too. STAT.”  Jazz makes the send to Strifer.  
      He comes closer to Lasersight and places a large ped gently on the mech’s back to keep him pinned down, but not crushing.  Magnus punches Chromia once more, knocking her out cold. He really didn’t want to hit the femme commander, but she was fighting him so badly, he had no choice.    
      Optimus looks down to Jazz carefully unfolding and examining Perceptor.  The two mechs nod that their injuries aren’t that serious.    
     Firestar moans again in agony and looks down to her hand on her chest.  Fluid, and her chin trembles, “No, please no Primus… noooooooo.”  
      Optimus holsters his weapon and kneels to her side swiftly, “Hold on, Firestar.”  Her servos clench her chest tightly, but the agony just continues to increase.  Optimus gathers her into his arms protectively, “Hold on.”  Then he whispers in her audios his prayer for the newspark, “Please Little One, hold on.”  Firestar begins to cry harder at Optimus’ tender words.   
  
         A cackle is heard at the doorway from the slummed mech, “You may have won this round, Optimus Prime, but it isn’t over.  This is just the beginning.  Just the beginning.”  
     Before any of the soldiers can react, the being fades away in a personal warp field.  
     Pure fear is shared between Optimus and Ultra Magnus.  But that is short lived by Firestar’s cry of loss.  She whispers to Optimus, “He’s so weak.”  Optimus bows over her, protecting her fears  
       Ultra Magnus stands up taking over the situation.  “Jazz, secure Chromia here with cuffs to hands and legs.  Perceptor, how are you?”  
      Perceptor stands up with the help of Jazz, “Good enough to get a shield up to repel that warp signature with the remains of the bridge material.”  With a hand motion, Magnus orders it to be done.  Perceptor limps out the room.  
      Strifer coms into the room. “General, you have secured base wide communications.  Message received at Ark, requesting transportation instructions.”  
       Ultra Magnus reaches over the wall unit, “Jazz, Prowl, Springer, run escort for Ratchet and Inferno through Shockwave’s space bridge.”   
     Both Strifer and the others ping back the understood instructions.  Jazz leaves the room after he and Magnus have Chromia completely secured to the gurney.  
“Leadfoot and Roadbuster, bridge room assist with repairs,” Magnus continues to call out the orders, “Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, sweep that shuttle for security risks.”    
       Optimus lifts his head to Magnus, “Let me get Firestar settled and I’ll help you with the prisoners.”    
      Topspin comes to the room and sees Firestar curled up in pain and protected by Prime’s tender arms.  He knows instantly, but was sworn to secrecy.  Softly he prays, “Please no Primus, no.”  Optimus hears him and looks up to sees the mech’s worry as well for the fellow medic.  He kneels beside Firestar holding his arms out for her, “Please, Prime, let me see…  Go see to the prisoners.  Let me do what I can.  Please?”  Optimus is reluctant to finally releases her into his care.  Topspin gives the once-sire a tender smile, “I do everything I can.  Go.  Don’t let those bastards get away with this.”    
     Optimus nods and pats the medic’s shoulder. He goes over and picks up the first unconscious prisoner still in the doorway and silently leaves with Magnus.  Magnus looks back to is medic for a moment in curiosity.  
       Topspin’s voice is so low bent over Firestar’s spark taking readings, Magnus almost didn’t hear him speaking to the tiny promise, “Hey there, Ember.  Sire’s on the way.  You hear me?  You are to hang on and that‘s an order, purely medically speaking of course.  Now lets see what we can do to make you stronger.  You couldn’t have asked for better parents.  Shhhh, now just rest easy.”  
       A soft sigh comes from the General now clearly understanding.   Topspin looks up to him while curling Firestar’s face to his own chest.  Magnus already knows that look:  Ember won‘t make it.  His head droops in more grief.  How could this day get any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you haven't figured out... I'm a horrible person. I kill bots. Mech, femme, sparkling.
> 
> Then again...  
> Shockwave will fall in love later on in his own story. Someone from Sonic Canyons.  
> Megatron will fall in love as well.  
> Perceptor  
> Wheeljack  
> Prowl...  
> no one is safe from my wrath of love and angst. Muuuuhahahaha!
> 
> Do enjoy... if you can (dark evil smirk)


	10. Wants and Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this story, but more stories in the saga to continue.
> 
> Warning... Chromia and Optimus are both very very vulnerable right now.
> 
> By the way, Infernal Fire was intended as a one shot for the femmes to rendezvous with their mates. Ooops

_How could this day get any worse?_   Instant regretting the though grazing his processor, he mutters his own responds to Primus, “You really don’t need to answer that, alright?”  
     Turning the next corner, Magnus goes to his base’s main control room. Moonracer is running systems checks and completely zoned in.  Strifer is just as focused with her duties to the communications console.  His tone is more of concern than an order, “Moonracer?”    
     It takes two more calls of her name before she lifts her head.  “General?”  She doesn’t like the look on his face.  “Is everything alright?”  
      Rather than answer that question, he asks his own, “Are you alright here?”  She nods slowly as she carefully examines his expression. Now she understands the question’s true meaning     
     He presses softly. “Do you need anything?” It’s that of a more experienced Commander reaching out to offer his audio of she needs it. Not physical needs for equipment or staff, but of security and emotional stability.  She can’t help but give the big and reserved lug a guarded smile. Ultra Magnus would never demean a female commander by treating her as a helium heated pleasure-bot, but on the other hand he knows perfectly well even the most hardened mechs are a bit unnerved right now.  Most certainly himself!     
    She gives him her best warm grateful, yet in command tone, “Yeah, we’re good.  Go do what you have to.”  He gives her a slow nod in acceptance to the  unspoken questions & support then leaves.  
  
~~   
     Down at the hangar, Sideswipe is doing the intense sweep of the shuttle with Jazz and Prowl in preparation to leave.  Springer is keeping an armed optic on Slicer.  Magnus strides over to Soundbyte slumped on the floor between Sandstorm and Rotorstorm.  Broadside and Guzzle stand at attention as their CO enters the bay with a black mech between them in stasis lock.    
    The General curtly nods to each of his soldiers. They hold no malice towards the way the General of the base had to contained the situation by securing them to the hangar.  They know they were innocent and therefore did as commanded with absolutely nothing to hide.  The unauthorized high-grade in Guzzle’s locker would have been found out eventually at the next “card” game, anyways. And frankly, unauthorized Moonshine verses a traitor is nothing.  
  
      Ultra Magnus may be standing erect and firm to show his troops he is in command and control, a show of strong support they can count on at this errie time. And his tone may sound normal, but everyone knows by a slightly dulled look to his face (a hint of death-grey?) all this is taking a toll on his older well seasoned spark. Ego has no part of this. It is a pure blow to his spark to have his base compromised in front of Prime and another base commander. Let alone, to let his own troops down about insuring their safety here at ’home’.  
      He picks up the catatonic Soundbyte and points to the unconscious black pile of mech, “Sandstorm, Rotorstorm, follow me.  Guzzle and Broadside, secure the exterior of the hangar.  Assist with the return of Springer’s team.  Make sure Inferno reports DIRECTLY to Firestar.  Understood?”  The teams only nod.  
    Silently Sandstorm and Rotorstorm gather their prisoner following General Magnus to the brig while the shuttle pulls out of the hangar to gather the badly needed mechs coming in via Shockwave Space Bridge.    
  
~~    
    Arriving at the brig, it is plainly evident why Sideswipe is sweeping the shuttle without his brother.  Sunstreaker is sitting there with a badly mangled leg unable to walk or transform.  The brig’s com-unit has been smashed by a fist.  Optimus is there as well finishing the repairs to energy bars of a second holding cell.  His prisoner already secure in another cell.  
     Magnus and Sandstorm place their prisoners inside and step away so the energy bars can come up.  Sandstorm and Rotorstorm take guard positions outside the room.  Optimus helps Sunstreaker to his remaining ped and assists him to the neighboring interrogation room.   
    Sunstreaker knows **he’s** not being interrogated, it’s just a convenient room.  For a rare moment he isn’t going to complain about his paint job.  It’s not often that you see the same expression on Prime and Ultra Magnus:  like someone has just told them one of their trusted soldiers was a traitor and has been turned against them in order to save their family moments after having to buried a fellow commander‘s beloved mate.    
    Instead he just looks to them and smiles, “I’ll get on the shuttle sweep and soon as I limp down to the hangar.”  
    Optimus puts a hand up, “That could be a bit.  Firestar’s been severely injured and Topspin is seeing to her.”  In other words: both medics are down, and his injury is non-life threatening.  
       “Ah.” Is all he can come up with.  The two CO’s stare wanting more, “Oh, I guess you want to know what happened.”  Magnus huffs.  “Alright!  I think that Mindwipe guy has a Skywarp-like device.  Because one minute, Prowl and I were talking to Lasersight, and the next thing I know, Prowl is on top of me and my foot is sticking out of my audio.  Lasersight was pleading about his family and then was cut off suddenly.  You know like that Darth Vader move from that Earth mov-”  
      “Sunstreaker!”  Ultra Magnus is getting frustrated.  
       “Alright!!  Just before they disappeared, Lasersight said something very odd.  Morgans.  Do any of you know what that means?”  
     Both Optimus and Magnus mutter at the same time, “Frag.” **That Tone** from them sends a chill down Sunstreaker’s back.  
     
     He waits a good couple minutes before he dares speak up. “Um, sirs, can I ask a question?”  They both look up from their silent brooding, “What the slag just happened here?  I mean one minute I’m pod racing ‘Swipe and the next I’m playing demolition derby with Skyfire and Shockwave… and then all the dead femmes-”  
     “You don’t really want to know.”  Optimus softly mutters.  Then looks directly at Sunstreaker, who pales this time.  “It’s not good.”  
      Sunstreaker nods and tries a different question, “What are we going to do now?”  
      Optimus holds up his hand indicating he’s getting a personal com.  Then points to Sunstreaker’s leg and then motions down stairs.  Magnus and Sunstreaker take the legs off the table to make a splint for his mangled leg while Optimus takes his call.  
       /Sir, Chromia is stable.  I got the chip off the back of her processor.  Firestar is not doing well.  I think it’s too late for the little one… and… she knows it too.  She’s just hanging on to denial for Inferno‘s sake…  I hate to ask this, I just…/  Topspin is stammering.  Give him a mech with a four blown of limbs and a helm hanging on by one circuit over the thought of a lost of a budding sparkling any day.  
        /It’s alright, Topspin.  No one will fault you.  I’m on my way.  Have you given her any pain inhibitors?/  Optimus tries to sooth the medic.  
      /She refuses.  Something about another broken bond?/  Topspin is clearly aching for the couple, after all Inferno is their Wrecker, too.  /I’ve done everything I can.  I hope Inferno and Ratchet get here quick./  
      /Me too, Topspin, me too.  Just hold steady, I’m on my way. Out./  Optimus rubs a palm across his face in grief.    
  
     Looking up, Magnus already has Sunstreaker patched up and the yellow mech is hobbling out the door. Optimus turns his focus to his General. The taller CO speaks first though.   “Prime, the punk has a point.”   
      Optimus nods, “As soon as Ratchet and Inferno are securely here, I want a briefing with Prowl,  Moonracer, Springer and us.  Ratchet too, if possible.”  
       Magnus nods, “Got it.”  Then vents heavily, “Skyfire?”  
      Optimus shakes his head. “I… I…, I just can’t right now.  Let him be unless you hear something, alright?”   
     Magnus nods once more. “Go, I’ve got my base.”  It wasn’t full of confidence.  More of a test of Prime’s reaction and frame of mind.  Optimus just scrutinizes the question/statement for a moment not sure how to answer it.  Several retorts came to mind, but none he vocalized.  Instead, he just nods and leaves swiftly for the med-bay.  
  
~~~    
      When the med-bay doors opened, Topspin is talking softly to Firestar, but now she looks near catatonic, and Topspin looks a wreck.  Chromia is unconscious and still tied down.  Topspin comes over to Prime and uses a soft voice.   
   “Firestar shouldn’t be here.  She needs to be someplace quiet.  I still have more I need to do to Chromia to seal up and cut off some of the exposed circuits.  It’s not going to be pretty or quiet.”    
      Optimus nods. “Do you need help with Chromia?”  
      He shakes his head, “No, not yet.  Right now it’s just battle field triage stuff.  When Ratchet gets here, we can see how far the cranial damage has really gone.  She’s been under the influence for a very long time.  I’m running a tox-screen as we speak.  She’ll be okay for awhile.  I want Firestar seen to first.”  He huffs, “Yeah, like the Decepticon Army thinks they can stop ‘ol Hatchet from seeing his grieving protégé?  I wouldn’t want to be in Shockwave’s peds right now!”  The threat even lifts Optimus’ spark for a moment.  
       That is until the femme moans for her mate again.  Without a word, Topspin steps aside and Optimus is kneeling at her side in two steps.  He gathers Firestar swiftly, but with utmost care into his large arms with soft words of encouragement.    
    Topspin spark sinks at the sight.    
     The one and only time he caught Prime and Elita-1 in a private moment, he was holding her the same way.  Instead of in grief-comfort though, Prime had his mate gathered in his arms for a purely romantic reason headed for Elita’s quarters in Rock Bottom.  Topspin could only watch in awe to the loving passion they can still spare in this horrific civil war.    
     He has see Prime in battle!  As brutally accurate as he can be with a blade and blaster, he can equally be as sensitive and warm to a femme’s spark.  Mate or friend.    
     He has to turn away from watching Optimus care for a soldier‘s mate in her own personal hell, trying to hold on for her love and him supporting her in that battle.   
     Optimus never should have lost his mate and sparking.  If the murderer is ever found, they should pray that Unicron has them, because the entire Autobot army will tear them apart one tiny circuit and screw at a time. Maybe even take on Unicron in order to get after the murderer.  
  
      Via closed link, Prime sends Moonracer a message.  /Send Inferno and Ratchet to my quarters as soon as they arrive.  No deviations.  Prime’s orders./  
      A swift respectful reply comes back, /Of course, Sir./  
     With that, Optimus curls Firestar tenderly tighter and more protectively against his chest while hurrying to his quarters.    
     Topspin turns back to the battered blue femme who he can help.  So he hopes.    
   He prays.    
        He begs of Primus and all the Primes.  
  
~~   
       Entering Prime’s Quarters, he leaves the lighting at only soft near dark illumination, hoping to slip her into stasis quickly.  He tells the sweet mate of Inferno, “We’re here where it’s quiet and Inferno and Ratchet are on their way. I want you to rest for them.”   
      He is just about to lay her down and walk away, but her fingers cling to his armor.    
      “Could you… I’m sorry to ask… just until.. Oh, Ember…I know you hurt, sweetspark….” she cringes drifting her focus to her fading hope. Optimus is sure that she is in more pain than the tiny little one. Not just her own loss, but that Inferno is losing too.  
        Optimus sets himself down on the berth, propped up against the back of the alcoved with Firestar tucked into his lap of bent knees, her head resting against his own pulsing chest.  Nothing really needs to be said.  Right now, they both just need some quiet warmth to reflect upon. He pulls the blanket up around her. He couldn’t hold Elita when Lilly died, and perish the thought Inferno doesn’t make it in time, he doesn’t want Firestar to go this alone.  
     His thumb gently presses into her neck cables melting her tension.  It is a near hypnotic trick Jazz had taught him after a particularly nasty brawl requiring two Wreckers to remove his head & helm from a wall.  He can feel Firestar relaxing, nearly limp against his chasse, just as he hoped she would.  His other arm just supports her back, like a sparkling.    
     While Firestar is melting into the massage of the large warm and yes, ungloved, palms, the owner of those palms is trying to digest everything that has happened recently.    
       _The traitors in our mist were blackmailed.  A Cybertronian is actually helping an evasive species do experiments on something sacred as spark-bond-links?  That just seems so wrong.  Even Shockwave wouldn’t be so cruel. Or  would he? No, he couldn’t. Does that mean there is a traitor among the Decepticons too?  
    And Onyx.  Poor, poor Skyfire.  Quite honestly, it doesn’t matter who killed her.  She had been turned against her friends and mate.  He knows how much she loved Skyfire. That kind of love is no trick.  Both he and Magnus had seen the device on the back of her neck, just like on Chromia.  Before her burial, they made sure to show it to Starscream.  
      That scientist paled considerably more than his already white armor at the sight.  Skyfire’s best friend was beyond mad.  If Shockwave had been behind it, Primus help him! With three Seekers blood thirsty for revenge on their beloved former commander…  Shockwave’s aft will be atoms._  
  
        Optimus shuddered at the ought of Shockwave trying to defend himself: Seekers are vicious when it is personal.  The invading Autobots picked a perfect time to hijack the Decepticon space bridge to bring Inferno and Ratchet in. The Ex-Senator will have his hands full with those former Senate Guards.    
  
~~  
     Optimus continues pondering for an unknown length of time trying to put the pieces together until he hears a light rap of knuckles on his door.  Only Ratchet uses that soft non-irritating old fashioned knock.  /Come softly/ Optimus com’s Ratchet.  
      The double doors to Prime’s quarters softly opened and the two white and red beloved mechs of Firestar softly walked into the room.  Ratchet swiftly brings his scanner to bare. Optimus motions for Inferno to take the opposite end of the berth with only the tip of his helm. Inferno looks horrible seeing his mate so weak and emotionally torn up.    
      As soon as he is settled, Optimus lays the mate into the proper set of arms, and tucks the blanket around them both.  At the immediate contact, their sparklink is a jolt of grief and comfort waving back and forth through them instantly in a powerful transmission of pure emotion.  No words are needed between the mates.  Volumes are spoken in a single wave.  The combined soft wail tears through Optimus’ own chest.    
    Ratchet knows there is nothing he can do medically, but as mentor and sire, he aches and grieves along with them.  
       Optimus lays a hand on Ratchet’s shoulder, /Chromia is home. When you are ready./  Ratchet only nods, optics glistening with his own tears for this couple.  Optimus give him another pat and then leaves the family alone.  
  
~~   
      He steps out of the room, the doors close, and Optimus takes a moment to let his palms soothe his weary face. He would much rather be battling soldiers than watching a couple lose an infant. He knows first hand how much that rends the spark and makes your faith an hope unstable for a very long time. It’s pretty bad when you can be sure your enemy wants to kill you, more than you have faith on ever having a family.  
     
     A few rubs later, Magnus pings him.  The commanders are ready for their debriefing.  He pings back and strides down the hall to the meeting.  
  
~~   
       This time the team is meeting in the damaged bridge room.  Ultra Magnus, Springer, Prowl, Moonracer, and Perceptor are all waiting when Prime arrives.  Perceptor, standing closest to the door, looks up to him with a pleading look asking with only his optics about Firestar.  
     Optimus’ tone is soft, “Inferno and Ratchet are with her now but… Ember…”  He just shakes his head.  Another lost sparkling for the Autobots.     
      Perceptor gives Prime a tender squeeze to the arm and lets the issue rest.  Optimus looks to the rest of the confused team, but explains nothing.  Instead he flicks a finger to the space bridge.  
      Perceptor comes closer to the glowing pulsing machine.  “It’s no longer a space bridge.  It’s a warp repeller generator.  I was able to capture the warp signature reading of Mindwipe.  I also calibrated it to resist Skywarp and a few known other leapers.  I’ve explained to  the Wreckers how to adjust it.  In order to bridge, we will need a lot of new parts.”  
        Optimus nods, “I’ll contact Starscream.”  
       Springer gapes, “Are you nuts?!  Have you got a few screws loose in all this Prime!”  
      Ultra Magnus clamps a hand down on Springer’s shoulder as a warm commander not to harshly chasten him.  But it’s Moonracer’s calm tone that explains.  Not a tone harshness, but clearly in charge.   
      “No, he’s not.  Starscream maybe trying to take over the Decepticon Army, but he’s doing it for Cybertron.  He already knows what Moonbase and Rock Bottom have been doing.  He doesn’t touch the fleeing femmes with sparklings.  He only attacks us when there is a particular femme they need or there is a traitor in the mist who will destroy our refugee colonies.  Or we steal something we shouldn’t.  (that she smirks a little cocky) He doesn’t know where the Haven colonies are, and doesn’t want to incase Soundwave or Shockwave decide to probe his mind.”   
      Springer is gaping even wider than thought possible.  “And when were you going to inform your SIC, FIC that you had this alliance with our enemy?”    
     Magnus feels those blown words straight to the core. Trust among the Autobots has gone through the wringer this week.  Particularly his base.  
     Prowl very calmly recites the universal phrase, “The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”  
      Optimus wants to distract the Starscream-subject but can‘t just yet.  Instead he drops his optics to his ped and the next words are spoken so softly is almost lost in the hum of the generator. “Onyx was the femme spy involved with Elita‘s death and Chromia‘s capture.  And… I think Skyfire knows. I think he knew before but couldn‘t bring himself to tell us.”    
    A gasp is heard, Moonracer’s most painfully. In a rare show emotion, Ultra Magnus puts an arm of support around her shoulder and she leans fully into his support.       Optimus now lifts his head, “That bit doesn’t leave this room.  I will tell Ratchet and Topspin so they can work with the prisoners and Chromia, but no one else shall know.”  
      Springer nods, “The twins saw her body.”  
      Prowl is reverent, “And we all heard Skyfire’s cry.”  Springer shudders.  
      Ultra Magnus finishes, “Starscream and his trine know.  They know someone in Shockwave’s tower turned their former commander’s spark against him.”  
      Optimus brings out the heavier news, “They saw Onyx dead, they do not need to know her part with Chromia and Elita‘s demise.“ He  moves the subject along. “In Icon’s records, I found that an alien species is doing an experiment on sparklinks and bonds.  That chemical that severed Inferno and Firestar was no accident.  That whole facility was an experiment.  The accident was the piercing spike. An accident to the Morgan’s advantage.  This, I have not told Starscream.”    
     He looks between Prowl, Springer and Perceptor, “I want you to silently, encrypted to find all the information out you can about these Morgans.”  He points directly at Springer, “You need to be extra careful.  You and Arcee are on their list of test subjects.”  He turns to Prowl, “I’m sorry but you and Hoodie are, too.”  
    
     Just before this meeting, Prowl had been notified that Hoodie hadn’t made it out of Mindwipe’s lab.  He had hoped she had escaped,  but Springer (setter of the bombs) had been clear, she was among the dead.  As much as he was being in this conversation, his spark churns.  He looks up to the widower, sadly grateful he wasn’t in Optimus’ peds as well right now.  Hopefully Hoodie won’t feel ill of him when they meet up again.   
       Patting Prowl’s shoulder, Prime looks to Ultra Magnus, “They have you listed as well in a separate category as a future subject.”  
      Perceptor broaches the subject again, “Prime, are any Decepticons on the list?”  
     “Yes.”  But that’s all he says.    
      Perceptor leans in, “If we are on speaking terms with Starscream, why aren’t we warning him?”  
      Springer snorts, “Ah Pit, let an alien team take them out internally.  Certainly make our lives easier.”  
     Prowl growls, “Nobody deserves to be taken down by their own mate!”  Ultra Magnus shoots a look at Prime about Onyx & Skyfire.  Springer and Prowl are about to go at it with more words, servos reaching for weapons.  
       Prime pipes up again, “I hold the list.  I will decide who is informed.  I have my reasons.  You will follow my orders.  Is that clear?”  Everyone nods, backing hands away from weapons.  
  
       For the next couple hours, the core team discusses what was seen in the lab, Chromia’s actions in the med-bay, prisoners, and the chemicals Perceptor found.    
     A ping to Prime’s helm draws him out of the conversation for a moment.  /Prime, Chromia is coming around more like herself.  She’s asking for you and Ironhide.  What should we do?/  
      Out loud to both Topspin and this group, “I’m on my way.”  Then he looks to them all to follow his next orders.  “Ultra Magnus, make the duty assignments.  Make sure it’s a three way split between you, me, and Moonracer for the command post.”  
    “As you wish.”  Ultra Magnus nods.  Optimus waits to see if there is anything else to be said.  No one says anything out loud even though a thousand questions cross their face plates. Springer and Prowl are clearly disappointed they are not point commander on rotation. He leaves.  
  
~~    
      Coming back towards the med bay, the day is really starting to wear on him.  Yes he’d had a good rest in only what should seem a short time ago.  Yes he is moving forward with Elita’s death.  But it feels like all of Cybertron has landed in his lap again.  And it is his responsibility -again- as Prime to save his race.    
   Now not even from their own people, but from a sneaky hostile outside force.  Which is worse?  How does that saying go again…. Pick your poison?  
      No, he isn’t going to get melancholy. Chromia is just around the corner.  He made a vow to Ironhide to bring his beloved to him, and by Primus, he is going to!  He owes it to Elita as much as Ironhide, to help her friend recover.   
     His spark lifts a hitch at the though of Elita looking down on him and watching him coddle and support Moonracer, Firestar, and now Chromia. With the loss of their commander, he has inadvertently taken on her duties as counsilor. “Go ahead and laugh at me, Elita. I could use hearing your laugh again.”  
  
       Standing outside the med-bay doors, Topspin stands sentry.  This is curious.  Topspin holds his hand up to warn him, “I got most of her wounds patched.  I got the plate off the back of her neck and the implants sealed off.  She kind of freaked out.  Like the D.T.’s.  She blocked herself into a corner and is calling for you and Ironhide.  She won’t let me near her.  I figured she can’t do any harm to herself and she just might calm down if I left the room.  Everything dangerous has been secured.  Where is Ratchet?”  
     “Seeing to Inferno and Firestar.  He knows Chromia and you need him.  Just,…. give him a few minutes.  I’ll see if I can talk to her until he can get here. I’ve known her for quite a while longer.”  Topspin nods and steps aside. He knows Elita and Chromia were best friends, just as Optimus and Ironhide are.  
  
       The room lights are only half powered.  It takes him a few minutes to find where Chromia has secured herself in the corner behind a rolling cabinet.  He uses his softest tender voice. “Chromia, it’s Optimus.  I’m coming over to you, unless you say other wise.”  
     A weak scared voice asks, “Optimus?  Is it really you?”  
     Even a smile comes to his tone, “Yes, it’s me.”  He comes to her corner and pulls the rolling cabinet away carefully.  On her face is pure terror.  Seeing him, it drops instantly. “Hey, it’s okay.  You’re safe.  I’m here.”  He lowers himself to a knee.  
        Her chin waivers, “Ironhide?”    
        “He’s safe on Earth holding down the Ark for now. I didn’t want to worry him yet.” She nods and he drops the second knee.  Her optics plea while the sob wants to break.  He reaches out his arms.  That was all she needed and comes to him.    
       The corner is small already, and certainly becomes much smaller with a Prime and a warrior femme pressed in.  But it is just what she needs.  A different kind of pressed in enclosure.  He wraps his arms around her trembling shoulders and firm waist, securing her head to his shoulder by a warm palm, his large knees embraced around her hips, and his massive body curls in to protect.  Almost like a parent would use their body as a shield for a child. Her sobs break and his own voice stutters soft calm soothing tones threatening to sob himself.  
  
        He has no idea how long they soothed each other with just warm spark-beats and needed touch of each other’s safety for their mutual missing friends.  Chromia’s sobs begin to fade and her warm palm comes to his chest lightly tracing the designs.  “You’ve lost some chrome kibble.”  
     “Hmm.”  He really doesn’t have any other response.  Her breath is soothing on his throat.  Comforting.  Unconsciously, he finds his own palm is caressing her helm and lower back.  Much the same way he had for aching Elita.  Chromia’s hand on his chest is stroking a little more firmly now and closer to his aching spark.  He finds himself lulled by her touch.  
  
   _Primus what has happened to me?  Elita has been gone for so long and I never even thought of another femme’s companionship, and in lest than a week I’ve had three in my arms.  Please don’t be cruel and make me ache for Elita‘s touch.  Just let me comfort them-_  
      "AH!"    
       Optimus’ prayer is interrupted quickly by Chromia’s palm ebbing under the heavy chest armor (how did she get her paw in there!) and rather close to his spark slit.  And then realizes, it’s not her warm breath he feels on his throat, it’s her plucking lips.   
    He can’t move without her hand being pinched in in the heavy armor.  Her tongue slips out and just grazes the most sensitive part of his throat ebbing up for his audio.  A little higher is a highly sensitive antenna  A moan shamefully escapes him unexpectedly.  
     Chromia pushes herself up higher pressing warmer against his chest. Sliding her tongue along his jaw, bringing her lips a mere breath from his.  
     “Please, just be my Ironhide.  And I will be your Elita.”  She presses her lips to his.  He doesn’t move too taken off guard.  She pulls back just a bit leaving her lips to move against his as she speaks. “Just for a moment, let us be each other‘s safe lover…”  She presses back in and kisses him a bit bolder.   
     He sucks in his breath through barely parted lips and she plunges in.    
    His palm is still cupping the back of her helm (supposed to be comforting but now HOLDING).  But she is clearly in charge of this kiss.    
     Closing his optics, his body sways completely confused.  It’s been so long since he was kissed. She doesn’t just lightly kiss him either. This is a skilled one that knows exactly the power it has. Hungry and lost, searching with need.  He doesn’t want to respond, he’s only trying to move his tongue out of the way, but she comes after it, reaching up to tease his antenna and holding him to her will.  
     He doesn’t fight her, but he is also not pulling away. His spark is warming and thrumming under her teasing finger tip.   
     In this kiss, she tastes him warring with himself, VIXEN!  Oh Primus, her tongue slips in harder when he was preparing to say this is all wrong.    
     A few more probes of the devious finger tip into the spark slit of the softer underarmor, and then it is panning teasingly down his toned torso. The palm slips lower to find the seam of his belly and pelvic panels.  That palm dives down over the highly sensitive tank.  Only one bot knows this tank still carries the unused protoform shell that was to be Lilly’s. It is sensitive to these lover like touches.  
      Elita… his spark whines. How passionate she always made him feel. A passion that has been dormant and he never thought he would ever feel again. But right now he is being kissed into the afterlife, his antenna being stroked like only a lover should, a sensuous hand snaking it’s way along his cod, to loosen it’s clamps as to tease him some more.  
     It isn’t his processor or spark that is reacting, purely his body denied these feelings since the loss of their counter-mate.  The glowing cord head is grazed at the same time as a passionate kiss consumes his ability to speak.    
     His own palm presses the kiss deeper and the other curls down around the toned aft pressing their bodies even tighter, closer,… closer, grindingly harder together.  He moans a long forgotten wanton sound.  Chromia pops the cod completely loose and grabs the hardening cord fully. He gasps, sucking the air from her mouth as her hand firmly strokes the length of his cord.  
  
      /Prime, I’m headed to the med-bay to check on Chromia.  Where are you?/ Ratchet calls him close-com.  
    Like a shot to the helm, Optimus yanks his head back in absolute shock of himself.  The look on Chromia’s face, is not one he has ever seen.  Not even when she’s trying to seduce Ironhide.  No!  This is not his soldier Commander Chromia.  Sultry she digs both palms again over his antenna and cord, causing him to shudder in unwanted arousal.  
        Swiftly he yanks her hands away at the wrists.  He coms both Ratchet and Moonracer   /Moonracer med bay STAT!/  
      Ratchet responds /Prime, what is it?/  
      Chromia tries to lean in, “Come on Prime, that cord is full.  Let me release it for you.  Just because you are widowed doesn’t mean you have to be celibate. You know how many want to help you ease your mourning. Why not me? After all, Elita has told me some of your illicit berthroom secrets.”  
      Optimus presses her way from himself, “NO!  Chromia, this isn’t you.  You love Ironhide.  He’s the only mech for you, and you know it.  Now snap out of it.”  
      She tries again with a thigh stretching out  to pressing dangerously against his sensitive inner thigh. “Come on Optimus, we can just pretend.  No one will ever know, and I’ll never tell, and I know you never would.  
”  
         To this, Optimus shoves her back  completely and quickly stands slamming the chest and pelvic panels back into place. “No!  You won’t degrade yourself like that.  I won’t let you betray yourself!”  
        She tries batted optics, “Just one night?  What about your needs, Optimus?  Just let me hold you one night.  Surely Elita and ‘Hide would understand their best friends comforting each other in their time of need?”  Her tone drops dangerously low weaken his firewall, “Just. One. Night.”   
        Backing his way to the door shaking his head viciously, Optimus is feeling the tempting pull. Of all femmes, if she really was in her right mind, and Ironhide WASN’T in the picture… maybe  
     “NO!” He says more to himself than her.  
     “You know you want to find out for yourself if his stories are true,” she licks a lip, reaching to flick her own armor panels loose.   
      The sickening disgust of **need** , the absolute sacrilege of **want** , his resolve wavering….  
  
       The med-bay doors open behind him.  Ultra Magnus, Moonracer, Topspin and Ratchet all look first to very shaken up Prime, then Chromia.  It brings worry across Ratchet’s face.  At the enterance of  the others, Chromia curls into a ball of shame and horror seeing every one staring at her.  
       Optimus voice isn’t controlled as he points to Moonracer, “Sh-she is not to be left alone without a f-femme.  Ever!  Got it?”  Shocked Moonracer just nods.    
    The doctor, medic and Commander dash in.  The doors slam shut separating the temptation off.  
  
       Or is that the sound of Prime slamming the General into the nearest wall forcefully by the shoulders making him see stars.   
     “You KNEW!  You could have WARNED ME!!  Why the FRAG didn’t you WARN ME?!”    
      Just for that, he grabs Magnus’s shoulders and slams him once more into the wall.  Staring him down, Magnus is horrified in realizing what just happened.  The best friend to Prime’s mate and future mate to Prime’s own best friend just made a move on emotionally unarmed Optimus.  It has left Prime completely rattled.    
      That realization leaves the stunned General alone in the hallway.  
  
  
~~    
      By the time Optimus gets to the main control room to take over Moonracer‘s shift, his palms have stopped shaking.  He doesn’t blame Chromia for she wasn’t in full functioning capacity.  He on the other hand, he is, or at least SHOULD be.  How could he let himself … slip?  He is utterly disgusted with himself.  
  
      The doors to the main control room opened.  Jazz and Strifer were there both looking quite tired.  Optimus makes one motion, ordering both of them off duty.  Jazz scowls at his rattled friend.  /OP?/  
     /Not now Jazz.  It’s fine.  Just my own demons.  Go.  Get some rest./  
     /You look like you could use it more than me./  
     Optimus actually releases a “Ha!” of a not so amused laugh. /The **last** thing I need right now is stasis. Now go before I toss you by your spoiler again./  Jazz nods and takes Strifer’s hand.  
       The first thing Optimus does is reach into his subspace and pull out Roller.  Roller squeals with delight getting out of the darkened forced hibernation chamber.  Optimus smiles to his dear little friend.   
    “Yeah, there buddy.”  Elita’s parting gift to him: companionship.  “Think you can help an old friend out?”  Roller chirps to him and Optimus laughs, “Maybe later we can play.  But right now, we need to get this room clean up.  Alright?”  Roller chirps again and nearly throws himself to the floor.    
  
      It takes awhile, but with Roller to keep his mind off himself, the time is not unpleasant.  Roller dashes about sweeping up the broken debris.  Optimus starts by wiping the smudges off the monitor screens. Then giving the consol pads a good scrubbing. It may seem menial work that no Prime should ever do, but a little elbow grease takes his thoughts away.  
     Roller has been chirping a song until Optimus smiles to the little drone. “Do you have that song in your memory banks?”  With that, the drone kicks on the real song:  
 _“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller… Just because I‘m lonely doesn‘t mean that I’m alone…  What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger makes a fighter, footsteps a little lighter…Doesn‘t mean I‘m over just because you‘re gone…”_   
      Optimus actually finds the song soothing and comforting even if it is about a broken heart.  Fitting for this moment in time.  The Autobots will survive.  They will learn and most certainly, he has.  He will survive.  He will get through this.  Glancing to Roller shoving some loose wires and debris into a pile just under the Wrecker’s Autobot logo on the wall, Optimus smiles, “I’m not alone.”  
  
~~   
      A few hours later, and numerous songs later from Roller, the doors to the command center open.  Ultra Magnus is a little surprised at what he sees.  Optimus has a taken a piece of his shiny chrome as a mirror in his palm.  Using it to reflect a red laser light (not the intense cutting torch beam but the targeting pointer) it flicks across the floor and sometimes up the side of a consol.  Unknown to Magnus,  Prime purposely makes it run across the General’s ped.  Before the bigger mech can react, Roller zips across his ped trying to catch the red pin point dot.  
      “What the!”  Magnus jumps back.    
       Roller eeps in fear and dashes behind Prime’s ped.  Magnus glances up to stoic Prime.  Carefully he tries to determine Prime’s frame of processor and is that a _glint_ of a cheeky gleam in his superior‘s optic?   
    Optimus holds the blank gaze and then looks away to return to the game with Roller.  When Roller doesn’t dash out in fear of Magnus, Optimus softly chirps to him.  Roller takes off quickly around the far consol.  Optimus bounces the beam off other pieces of glass and reflective surfaces to deflect the light into places even he can’t see.  When Roller gives off his own excited chirp, the red light bounces back onto Optimus’ belly. His way of ’catching the light’ by reflecting it back.  Optimus gives Roller another warm chirp and the drone hurries back to him.    
     Seeing the drone dashing towards him, the big mech lowers to a crouch and opens his ungloved palm flat to the floor.  Roller rolls right over the pink mark on the palm, up the red arm and settles himself on his companion’s shoulder happily.  Optimus reaches up and scratches the little drone’s back, much to his giggling chirps.  
     Optimus finally addresses his General, poking him in the armor covered spark, “When I turn the Matrix of Leadership over to you and make you Supreme Commander then you can decide what information to keep from me.  Until then, I want to know everything about my troops, got it?”  
     Magnus doesn’t let Optimus get away with that, “And what did you want me to say? ‘Hey guess what, Prime?  Your mate’s best friend has been caught on feed acting like a council chamber harlot. Watch your cod and antenna?’”    
    He sighs heavily looking down to his peds, “I had really hoped with the chip plate removed, she would be back to herself and really just needed an old friend.”  Optimus can see Ultra Magnus really is sorry for withholding the news and the effect it has caused Optimus.    
       
      Clamping a hand to his shoulder he finally finds the strength to laugh, “And who says being in command means we always make the right decision to difficult situations.”  
      Magnus can’t help but smirk to the second largest bot on the base with the biggest pedestal under his peds, “You know they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.  And I gotta tell you, my aft is killing me right now.”  
      Optimus starts chuckling, but soon is joined by Magnus’ own deep laugh leaving them both leaning on each other in more ways than one.  
  
     When the laughter subsides, Magnus rolls a knuckle under Roller’s “chin” just below his bright optics, “Hey, Prime, when I get the Matrix, do I get Roller too?”  Magnus teases.  
     Optimus turns to Roller, “I don’t know.”  He grazes a hand over the little guy’s back, “That’s up to him.”  Roller’s reaction is sweetly confused.  “Roller, I leave it up to you to see who needs you most.  I sure couldn’t have made it this long without you.”  Roller snuggles closer to Optimus’ neck getting him a few more caresses from both mechs.  Optimus nods to Magnus, “I think I’m going to hit the rack.  I got the deck clean up for you.  Communications are up and running.  I’ve checked in with Ark.  Everything is fine.   Well, as well as it can be with Megatron terrorizing Earth.” He straightens up. “I don’t want Ironhide knowing about Chromia until we get that other little problem fixed.  You warned Ratchet, right?”    
    Magnus nods aggressively.    
    “Good.  I want to reassign Inferno to the Wreckers. I need him closer to Firestar.  I may move Powerglide out here, too.  I’ll let you and Moonracer decide what you want to do about Rock Bottom and Moonbase.  I need to head back to Earth soon.”  
    
    He walks out into the hall, “Count on hearing from Starscream.  I sent him a private page to contact either you or me privately, but no other information.  Perceptor and Ratchet… I’ll leave that to them to decide what they want to do. I hope they say for awhile with Chromia and Firestar.”  He sighs rubbing his forehelm, “I guess that leaves Slicer and the twins.”  
     Magnus tries to sound kind, but fails, “The twins are a good team but please…”  
     Optimus can’t help but smile at the General’s plea not to station them with him.  “Alright.  I’ll take them with me.  Jazz and Strifer will be coming back with me too.”  
     Magnus straightens up to his commander stance, “Take my quarters.  I’ve got this watch. Strifer is with Chromia right now and Moonracer is down.”  Optimus nods, turns to head out with Roller already in his own stasis mode.  Optimus cuddles him to his spark with one hand, not realizing he is cradling him like a sparkling.  
      Magnus’ words are almost lost in the sound of the metal door. “Optimus, I’m really sorry.”  Optimus stops and only turns his head wondering what this apology is really all about.  Magnus leans in making sure he has the mech’s full attention, “I really am honored to serve under you, Sir.  You have my full respect and support.  You know that, right?”  
      Optimus nods silently.  These are not easy words for Magnus to flat out admit.  He has served higher ranking officers before and some did not deserve the title or respect they were given. General Ultra Magnus has lead his troops to the best of his ability under a corrupt council and a Prime who had become weak over time.  When the war came and a new young Prime was instilled, politically he obliged at first.  But quickly his whole spark was behind this new Prime.  One he could finally call HIS Prime.  The one that Cybertron has waited eons for.   
      He has served and fought beside Optimus and Elita for a long time.  This apology seems to be something else, though.    
     Optimus now understands  Ultra Magnus is sorry so much grief had befallen this Prime he respects so much.  He doesn’t want to fail him.  
    Optimus nods again, “And Magnus,” using the friendly tone not the title, “You know you have my full support.  I can’t do this alone.  With out all of you, I am just Orion.”  
    Magnus pulls back and smirks again, “Hit the rack, soldier.  Don’t make me find you in dereliction of duty or I’ll sic CMO Hatchet on you.”  Optimus huffs out a puff of amusement and salutes the general.  
  
~0~  
After a nights rest for a prisoners and soldiers alike,   
       Optimus meets with Ratchet in borrowed Topspins quarters. “I want you to stay with Chromia until you are sure she is well on the way to recovery. Contact me as much as you need, but do NOT give Ironhide any information. Agreed?”  
     Ratchet  raises a palm, “I know.  I get it.  This could take several vorns.  She is really messed up. There’s the chip on the spark chamber still.  Her processor has been rewired in some areas and some look like she did some slicing of her own. The parts containing her personal memories of Ironhide, I think in order to keep them from being tainted or driving her crazy for what may feel like betraying him. It looks like chemicals were introduce as well.”  He sighs heavily.  “It’s done quite a bit of damage to her. I don’t know how she survived, and alone that says something of her resolve to get through this.  I’ve watched stronger mechs with similar kinds of damage succumb to death.”  
     Optimus nods knowing he means by taking their own lives. “Just do what you have to.  I’ve gotten word that the All Spark is in vicinity of Earth.  I’m hoping to find it soon.”  
     Ratchet nods, “Let me get Perceptor and Firestar set up for the care of Chromia and I’ll be there.”  Optimus nods knowing how much Ratchet wants the sacred artifact safe.  “About Firestar…”  He leans into Optimus, “Thank you for reassigning Inferno.”  Prime just nods.   
      Ratchet walks him to the door. “So you are headed back with the twins and the free agent?  Daring.”  
     Optimus chuckles, “Not really.  The shuttle won’t land.  We will leap and pod in, letting the free agent escape Earth’s interrogations.”  
     Ratchet chuckles, “And keep Ark from being gleaned?”  
     Optimus smirks back, “Yeah, well I maybe the newest Prime, but it doesn’t mean I was freshly hatched.”  Ratchet enjoys seeing Optimus laugh.  
     Optimus steps out, “Well, I’m headed out.  Anything you need before I go?”  
      Ratchet clasps both hands on Prime’s shoulders, “It’s good to see you laugh again.  Keep the spark on the inside, will you?”  Optimus nods with a touch of a blush.    
  
     Ratchet walks down the hall with Optimus towards the med bay.  “Do you want to see her before you go?”  Optimus looks in the window and sees Chromia on a berth with an artists’ pad in her hand slashing away at it in broad strokes.   
     Putting his hand up to the glass, Optimus says it softly. “Please Ratchet, you have to help her find herself.  I tired, but… failed.  For Elita and Ironhide, you have to bring her back.”  
      Ratchet pulls Optimus’ hand down making him face the doctor. “That innocent and dear Chromia is gone.  But I will find a Chromia that can function.  Hopefully she will remember her love and devotion for Ironhide. That is all I can promise.”  Optimus has to sigh in acceptance to that fact, not the one he wants.  
       Ultra Magnus comes to them joining in the watch of  Chromia.  He sighs making Optimus face him now. “Speaking of difficult issues, about…  What are your wishes?”  
      Ratchet pipes up, “What are you talking about, Magnus?”  
      Optimus looks back to Chromia, “I don’t want her to know what happened with…us.  It could reverse the process, and I don‘t know if I could ever look Ironhide or her in the optic again..”   
   Then he takes a last glance down back where his guest quarters are.  “Don’t let her in there either.  My quarters are sealed heavily.  Even Slicer and the twins combined can’t get in.”  He turns back to Ultra Magnus, “Do you mind leaving them in peace a bit longer?”  
      Magnus dips his head in respect, “It is your quarters, Prime.  You may do as you see fit.  No one will touch them, I will see to it personally.”  Ratchet’s optics go wide realizing Optimus has been sharing quarters with his mate’s casket.  Magnus pitches his gaze to Ratchet in warning not to speak.    
  
       Wisely he doesn’t. Instead the CMO and General escort Prime down to the hangar.  Firestar is there with Inferno’s arm around her waist taking to Moonracer, Perceptor Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and even Slicer. To Optimus, she looks a lot better than that last time he saw her. Neither Inferno nor Firestar are ready for work just yet, but definitely look better than they did upon his arrival.    
     The entering commanders join the small huddle at the shuttle’s side.  Firestar breaks away from Inferno’s touch and comes to Optimus.  She doesn’t ask for permission, she wraps her arms around his waist and stretches up to kiss his cheek, “Thank you Optimus.  For everything.”    
     Optimus stiffens at the femme’s affection and shoots Inferno a worried look.  Instead, Inferno shoots back his own thankful smile and helm tip. Optimus smiles down to Firestar, “I’m glad I could help, whatever it was I did.”  Ratchet chuckles at the bashful Prime as Firestar retreats back to her mate‘s arms. Him accepting Firestar’s hug is a good sign too, after the last set of touches he had gotten from a femme!  
    
     Blush fading, Optimus turns to his other commander. “Moonracer, I’m considering transfer of Powerglide to the Wrecker’s.  From there is will be up to you to coordinate restaffing of Rock Bottom with the General.  I expect no problems seeing how you already work well together.”  She nods in acceptance of the orders and faith Prime has in her.   
     Moonracer then motions to the shuttle, “Prowl, Jazz and Strifer are already on board and meditating.”  
       Optimus flings a hand to the three wild mechs, “And you three….  I will space you if you push anyone too far.”  His gaze narrows to a fine point.  The three younger mechs just silently nod and get into the shuttle.  Ultra Magnus shoots him the _good luck with that_ look.    
    Optimus smirks back.  “Keep it up General and I’ll keep the flyer and send you two pilots instead.”    
      Now Magnus narrows his own warning gaze. “You don’t hate me that much.”   
      A rumbling laugh from Optimus turns many a head.   
  
~~~  
      Half way home, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe get into a fight.  Something about Sideswipe wanting to try a new alt mode when he gets back to Earth.  Maybe something in silver and American made this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . This story teases into these others:
> 
> Chromia will return in Ironbands.   
> Ratchet in Heart Wrenched   
> Sideswipe returns in Swiped Away. {Think I will post next}  
> Ultra Magnus in Magnitude (  
> Moonracer & Powerglide late in Red Star, Bee Sari {or maybe I'll post this one next}, Strifer’s Burn   
> Prowl in Prowl-her   
> Jazz and Strifer hint in BeeSari, Strifer’s Burn.  
> Sunstreaker in Streaked Out (still writing)
> 
> Mindwipe and the Morgans? Swiped Away and then Red Star.
> 
> Oh and Inferno’s son Smudge will show up with Ironhide’s son in Iron’s World. See, there is some hope, I didn’t kill everyone off.


End file.
